Sólo déjame amarte está noche
by Diana Mitsuko de Kou
Summary: Todas sus amigas pensaban que el amor de su princesa con el príncipe de la Tierra era perfecto, la realidad se había vuelto monótona, mientras que cierta estrella soñaba con alcanzar la Luna. cuidado hay Lemmons. Suspendida temporalmente
1. Chapter 1

" **SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE"**

 **Capitulo I "Regrese por ti"**

 **Por Diana Patricia de Kou**

 _ **Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

 **Advertencia y Aclaraciones**

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

 **Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onei-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja**

 **Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/** **Tuxedo** **Mask sean advertidas**

 **Por favor mi nuevo usuario es Diana Mitsuko de Kou jajaja se me perdió mi antigua cuenta!**

Había pasado ya un año desde que las Sailor Starlights se marcharon en compañía de su princesa a su planeta de origen, un año más para la vida de nuestras guerreras de la Luna donde no tardaban en entrar a un nuevo ciclo escolar su tercer año de preparatoria en Juuban y donde el preciado príncipe de la Tierra renovaba su beca para poder viajar al extranjero nuevamente.

Nuestra protagonista Serena Tsukino había cambiado desde entonces pues con la partida de su amigo Seiya Kou se marcho también su sonrisa, ahora era más aplicada en la escuela para sorpresa de sus amigas y de su familia que salió con un promedio alto para alguien como ella y se comportaba como la dama que las Sailor Senshis tanto querían, pero eso no era más que una máscara para ocultar su verdadero sufrimiento.

Todos pensarían que su relación con el príncipe de la Tierra era la más dulce y romántica pero la verdad es que se había convertido monótona y carente de expresiones de cariño pues cuando salían a pasear al parque N. diez siempre se sentaban en la misma banca el leyendo su libro de medicina o el periódico y ella hablando sola, cuando estaban en el departamento del moreno el siempre en sus estudios y ella solo se limitaba a observarlo.

No ella extrañaba esas citas sin sentido, que la molestaran con arrogancia, que la llevaran al parque de diversiones, que le invitaran unas hamburguesas de cierta manera se sentía que la obligaban a cambiar para cumplir con las expectativas del moreno o que de perdido le llegara a la altura, verdaderamente estaba cansada y la única consciente de esto era su mejor amiga, su gemela Mina Aino la diosa del amor, era la única de sus Sailors que la comprendía.

-ahh-dice con un profundo suspiro

-otra vez piensas en el-le dijo acercándose Mina

-si no puedo evitarlo Mina lo extraño mucho-contesto triste Serena

-¿otro día aburrido con Darien?- le pregunto burlonamente

-ya no lo soporto somos tan diferentes, no sé cómo nos pudimos casar y tener una hija-contesta quejándose

-es porque la Neo reina cambio demasiado por el-le dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a la mesa de centro de su casa- ¿te has preguntado porque ha Rini le gusta estar más en este siglo?-le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

-supongo que porque se aburre allá- contesto Serena sin importancia

-¿entonces porque dice que no te pareces en nada a su madre?-insistió Mina

-tal vez no le gusta la dama en la que me convertiré en el futuro-contesto ella

-Rini nos dijo que sus padres casi nunca estaban con ella-explico

-no quiero esto Mina…-suspira-estoy cansada, no quiero tener una hija a la cual tenga que dejar porque el mundo me necesita…-afligida baja la mirada- no quiero que mi hija se sienta como una carga, por eso el Gran Sabio pudo controlarla… ¿sabes?...-

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-pregunta Mina seria

-en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia cuando la luz de la esperanza despertó solo pensaba en proteger a Fighter, a todas ustedes –confesó

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida Mina

-cuando caía al vacio trasformada en princesa solo quería proteger a Seiya, a sus hermanos y fue cuando me otorgaron mis alas-contesto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a la ventana-después de que Seiya se fuera ya no pude utilizar mi broche de transformación-

-Serena…tal vez porque Seiya era libertad-dijo por fin

-¿Qué?-ahora Serena era la sorprendida

-piénsalo Seiya eraUy diferente, te hacia enfadar, prácticamente te enfrentaste a las Sailor Outher para solo verlo…-se para y se acerca a su amiga-Serena…Seiya significaba libertad-

Y esas palabras resonaron en su mente "libertad"- mañana Darien partirá a los Estados Unidos quizá…es la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas-

-Serena…-susurro Mina-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto

-mañana despediré a Darien- dijo Serena con una sonrisa enigmática después de eso se despidieron y Serena se encamino hacia su casa

\- por kami-zama por favor Seiya espero que un dia cumplas con tú promesa - dijo Mina mientras observaba el cielo.

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA VIA LACTEA**_

-apúrate Fighter solo falta ese pilar- dijo malhumorada Healer pues están levantando los últimos pilares para que su planeta estuviera totalmente reparado

-ya voy-dijo enojada Fighter- si no te molesta princesa hazte a un lado- le dijo con sarcasmo

-si no pensaras tanto en esa niña yo hubiéramos terminado en horas- le contesto caminando por territorio peligroso pues a Fighter y Seiya no le gustaba que se refirieran a su bombón de esa manera- mira Healer- dijo molesta levantando el ultimo pilar

-Basta ustedes dos vayan a darse un baño que la princesa nos solicita en el palacio-les interrumpió Maker antes que siguieran discutiendo __

-¿te dijo para que nos quería?-pregunto Healer seria

-no-respondió Maker- solo dijo que no tardaremos-inquirió ella

-está bien nos daremos prisa- respondió Fighter, mientras las demás tomaban el rumbo hacia el castillo ella solo voltio a ver el atardecer-bombón no sabes cuánto te extraño-dijo con un suspiro y era verdad a pesar de que Fighter era su verdadera identidad Seiya Kou luchaba por salir pues a pesar de todo también era su personalidad.

Se apresuraron a tomar su ducha, una vez listas se dirigieron a la sala del trono donde la princesa las esperaba.

-bienvenidas mis queridas estrellas-dijo la princesa Kakyuu con una sonrisa

-nos mando a llamar princesa-hablo la líder de las Starlights mientras reverenciaban a su princesa

-así es querida Fighter- respondió la princesa Kakyuu con su tomo apacible-se que ya terminaron de reparar la última zona del planeta, solo quería agradecerles-continuo

-es un honor servir para usted princesa-inquirió orgullosa Healer

-lo sé, pero también sé que ansían poder regresar a la Tierra-comento con una sonrisa tierna Kakyuu.

-nuestro deber es estar con usted-agrego rápidamente Maker

-no se engañen querida he visto en el fondo de su corazón, se que Healer sueña con poder ver un día a la princesa de Venus-dijo Kakyuu con una sonrisa al ver como su guerrera se sonrojaba- mi querida Fighter suspira por la princesa de la Luna-ahora era el turno de la mencionada sonrojarse- y finalmente tu Maker te gustaría aprender más de ese planeta y más cosas de tú misma - mientras las otras dos Senshis se miraban confundidas pues estaban seguras que mencionarían a la princesa de Mercurio- por eso he decidido mandarlas a la Tierra-finalizo

-pero princesa-exclamaron todas

-eh dicho no me obliguen a ordenárselo-dijo seria Kakyuu.

-¿pero quién cuidara de usted?-pregunto alarmada Healer pues aunque le encantaría poder regresar a dicho planeta sabía que había tratado muy mal a Mina

-Healer no son las únicas Sailors del planeta además estamos en tiempos de paz gracias a Sailor Moon-contesto tranquila Kakyuu.

-princesa yo no quiero volver a disfrazarme de hombre-dijo Maker

-oh- exclamo sorprendida la princesa- cuando llegaron a la tierra y adquirieron su forma masculina es porque forma parte de ustedes Maker podrás ocultarlo un tiempo pero la personalidad de Taiki siempre querrá salir de vez en cuando-explico ella.

-eso quiere decir que nuestras formas femeninas también saldrán de vez en cuando-comento Fighter

-así es si realmente ganan el corazón las Senshis tendrán que decirles la verdad-dijo Kakyuu.

-princesa…-llamo en voz baja la pelinegra

-¿si Fighter?-pregunto con una sonrisa Kakyuu.

-podemos…-trataba de decir la pelinegra- salir…ya rumbo a la tierra-finalizo con un bello rubor en sus mejillas

-vayan mis estrellas fugaces y que realmente encuentren su felicidad- dio por terminada la reunión y así las Sailor Starlights se despidieron de su princesa y tomaron rumbo hacia el planeta azul.

 _ **EN LA TIERRA**_

Mientras tanto en el departamento de cierto moreno observaba pensativo la foto con la que salía con una cierta rubia

\- Serena ¿Qué nos está pasando?-se preguntaba en voz alta pues hacia bastante tiempo en el cual la rubia se comportaba diferente ya no era la niña alegre, extrovertida, torpe que conoció ahora era más madura y eso le alegraba pero también le entristecía pues su relación con Serena se había vuelto monótona y de cierta manera estaba nervioso de irse al extranjero-tal vez sea lo mejor-se dijo así mismo-será mejor que me duerma ya o no alcanzare el vuelo después-se dijo a mi mismo mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

Mientras tanto en la casa Tsukino, Serena se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo nocturno de Tokio-por favor ven y cumple tu promesa-susurro la chica mientras su gatita Luna solo la observaba silenciosa desde la puerta, ella ya sospechaba que su princesa se había enamorado de la estrella fugaz desde que dejo de sonreír

-Serena-susurro Luna rogándole a la Reina Serenity que la princesa recuperara su resplandor.

-Luna se que estas ahí-la llamo Serena sin despegar su vista del cielo

-Serena lo siento yo…-se disculpaba Luna

-no importa Luna y si les vas a contar a las chicas de mis sentimientos, te informo que Mina ya lo sabe…los demás ya no importa solo te digo que no te molestes en volver-finalizo

-Serena-dijo sorprendida la gatita-claro que no yo también ya sospechaba de tus sentimientos…además que mi lealtad es solo para ti princesa-susurro Luna triste.

-discúlpame Luna-se disculpo la rubia por su agresividad mientras se acercaba a ella y la sostenía en sus brazos acariciándola amorosamente- lo que pasa es que ya no se en quien puedo confiar…las chicas solo se preocupan porque Tokio de Cristal sea un hecho…pero-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Serena…si no eres feliz con ese futuro no lo hagas- y hizo una pausa-tu madre la Reina Serenity les dio otra oportunidad para que fueran felices no para que fundaras otro Milenio de Plata-dijo Luna conmovida

-Luna-susurro Serena mientras se desahogaba y lloraba todo lo que no pudo en todo el año.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano para darse una ducha larga se vistió con un vestido corto que le llegaba a medio muslo de color negro tipo cuero que se ajustaba como una segunda piel y relucía sus maravillosas curvas sin ser vulgar con mangas de ¾ que compro con ayuda de Mina y dejaba relucir sus largas y hermosa piernas blancas y lo combino con unos botines de tacón de diez centímetros igual de color negro haciendo lucir un poco más alta, unos aretes chicos del mismo color, un anillo de plata y una pulsera haciéndole juego soltó su larga cabellera dorada, se dejo un look natural solo un poco de delineador negro en los parpados acentuando mas sus ojos color azul cielo, un pequeño toque se rubor y un poco de gloss en los labios de color rosa claro y unas gotas de su fragancia favorita de rosas y jazmín, una vez lista bajo a desayunar.

Una vez que abajo su familia se quedo en shock Kanji Tsukino se quedo pasmado y derramo su café en su pantalón, su hermano Shingo se le cayó su pedazo de hot cakes que se iba a comer y su madre Ikuko solo la miraba asombrada, el primero en reaccionar fue Shingo-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué le hiciste a tonta y fea de mi hermana?-pregunto todavía asombrado

-jajaja Shingo que gracioso-contesto Serena sin ánimos de pelear con él.

-Serena hija hice unos panqueques para ti-le comento mama Ikuko saliendo de su asombro pues jamás había visto así vestida a su hija

-no gracias mami mejor comeré fruta y un poco de jugo tengo que salir-le dijo serena con una sonrisa

-¿queee?-fue lo primero que articulo su padre todavía en shock -mama nuestra bebe piensa salir a la calle vestida de mujer fatal-se quejo Kanji haciendo un drama

-hay papa-dijo Serena con un suspiro

-Kanji nuestra hija ya no es una bebe-le contesto mama Ikuko guiñándole un ojo a Serena

-pero mama…-se quejo Kanji

-mami no puedes dejar que mi hermana salga a la calle así-dijo Shingo sintiendo los típicos celos de hermano mientras Serena solo se limitaba a comer su fruta

-si mama-le apoyaba igualmente Kanji pues ya estaba formulando una táctica inefable para espantar a la futura plaga de chicos que invitarían a salir a su hija, si ya se había visto con una muy buena escopeta, tal vez un pequeño rastreador para su hija y pondría una malla de puas, si que la maquiavélica mente de Kanji Tsukino empezó a trabajar muy rápido.

-gracias mama pero ya me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde- se despidió de su mama ante la mirada incrédula de los hombres de la casa

-espera Serena ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto molesto Kanji Tsukino

-al aeropuerto-se limito a contestar

-¿y en que te vas a ir?-le volvió a preguntar su papa

-pues supongo que en buss-contesto

-claro que no-chillo- toma vete en un taxi-le dijo melodramático

-gracias papi- le agradeció Serena dándole un beso- nos vemos familia-se despidió antes que la detuvieran, en el camino más de una persona se detenía a observar la belleza de la rubia mientras que Luna la observaba desde lejos orgullosa al ver caminar a su princesa con ese porte elegante. Llegando pronto al aeropuerto varias personas se detenían y se preguntaban entre murmullos ¿Quién era esa rubia espectacular? Varios diciendo que se trataba de alguna modelo internacional otros que una posible estrella etc.

Mientras Darien observaba el cielo pensando que tal vez su novia se le había hecho tarde cuando empezó a escuchar varios mormullos volteo y se encontró con una espectacular rubia que levantada deseos en más de un hombre preguntándose el ¿Quién era? Hasta que le prestó más atención ese cabello dorado tan largo y esos ojos-es imposible-susurro impactado-esa no puede ser Serena-dijo incrédulo pues ella caminaba con un porte elegante además de parecer toda una diosa ella no podría ser su novia la chiquilla llorona y mal vestida.

-hola Darien-saludo la rubia con una discreta sonrisa

-¿Serena?-pregunto todavía incrédulo y Serena se molesto al ver esa incredulidad en los ojos de su novio pues ella sabía que el siempre la consideraba tonta y sin sentido de moda e interiormente sonrió orgullosa

-si Darien-contesto son una sonrisa

-no puedo creerlo-comento despertando de su shock y sintiendo unos celos terribles al ver como los hombre que pasaban cercas se detenían a admirar a la rubia y maldiciéndose interiormente por no traer un saco para tapar a la rubia

-supongo que no tarda en salir tu vuelo-dijo tranquila y fue hasta entonces en que se percato que la rubia no se había acercado a darle un beso ni siquiera se veía triste y eso le dio un mal presentimiento-espero que tengas un vuelo agradable-comento ella.

-Serena-susurro tratando de acercarse a la rubia y dejarles en claro a todos esos hombres que ella era suya

-promete llamar para saber que llegaste con bien-dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia con el moreno

-Serena solo será un año-contesto con una sonrisa el moreno al oír a la rubia preocuparse por el

-sabes Darien creo que esto te pertenece-hablo calmadamente ella mientras le depositaba un pequeño anillo de oro con un corazón en medio, mismo que hace un año el moreno le dio en el mismo aeropuerto-no lo necesito-finalizo

-Serena-la llamo sorprendido esto iba en peor

-no Darien creo que los dos necesitamos un tiempo-dijo

-no me puedes hacer esto-dijo alzando la voz un poco

-lo siento Darien pero ya tome mi decisión-dijo decida mirándolo a los ojos sino intimidarse-no quiero arrastrarte a un futuro fríamente feliz….lleno de paz pero carente de amor-finalizo mientras las demás personas veían curiosos al moreno que parecía en cualquier momento se desmayaría

-pero… ¿Por qué?-dijo insistente-no piensas en Rini-le acuso mientras ella sentía que su rabia crecía en su interior –

Rini siempre Rini-pensó-pensar en Rini y ¿Quién piensa en mi Darien?-le pregunto con aparente calma-todos ponen a Rini y el futuro por encima de mi ¿sabes qué?...ya no mas-finalizo

-¿Qué?-pregunto pensó que era una mala broma-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?-grito

-¿egoísta? -repitió-egoísta fue la persona que acepto irse al extranjero sin importarle mis sentimiento y la protección de este planeta…-dijo calmada pero con una ira en su interior-egoístas son las personas que solo piensan en un estúpido futuro sin importarles mi felicidad…. ¿así que si buscar mi felicidad donde probablemente esta es ser egoísta?...pues si soy y sabes que supéralo Rini ni siquiera nace todavía –finalizo mientras la muchedumbre que los observaba le aplaudía a la rubia por su valor mientras el príncipe de la Tierra la miraba sorprendido-si no quieres terminar bien…nos daremos un tiempo pero si yo encuentro mi felicidad en otro lado simplemente te diré adiós-

-Pasajeros a destino a New York por favor abordar por la sala cuatro-se escucho por el alta voz mientras Serena observaba callada al moreno-si no se va tal vez pueda sacrificarme por ese frio futuro- pensó la rubia

-por favor Serena te pido que no me dejes cuando regrese del extranjero podemos arreglar las cosas-dijo el moreno en un tono suplicante mientras la rubia no podía evitar decepcionarse aun más.

-este es el adiós Darien que tangas un buen viaje-finalizo la rubia mientras le dejaba el anillo en la maleta y se daba media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta del moreno y podía ir los mormullos de varias chicas decir que hizo lo correcto.

Saliendo del aeropuerto camino sin rumbo tomando un respiro y empezando a relajarse y por primera vez después de un año sonrió sinceramente hasta que choca con un desconocido y tira por accidente su pequeño bolso

-lo siento-se disculpa sin mirar al desconocido mientras se agacha delicadamente para recoger su bolso

-discúlpeme señorita yo también caminaba distraído-se disculpo el joven también agachándose para recoger el bolso de la desconocida hasta que se observan detenidamente a los ojos mientras que la rubia siente que todo su mundo se mueve-Serena-susurra el desconocido siendo el primero en reconocerla de inmediato

-Seiya-susurra Serena y se abalanza hacia él para abrazarlo-que bueno que estés aquí-grita feliz mientras que el pelinegro no puede evitar sonrojarse

-ya sabía que no podrías resistirte a los encanto del gran Seiya Kou-dijo con su encantadora sonrisa de cassanova mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia-diablos Serena estas vestida como mujer fatal-comento celoso al observar el atuendo de la rubia-me dan ganas de secuestrarte y no dejar que ningún otro imbécil te vea-

-Seiya- susurro sonrojada- eso quiere decir que viniste a cumplir tu promesa-dijo con una sonrisa autentica

-claro el gran Seiya Kou siempre cumple con sus promesas-

-Seiya-susurro Serena mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y sin pensarlo beso al chico y el sorprendido por la actitud de Serena tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar para envolverla en sus brazos y profundizar el beso odiándose a el mismo por darse esperanzas pero también sintiéndose el ser más feliz y sentir que puede alcanzar el resplandor de la luna y sin pensarlo pidió permiso a la rubia para saborear el dulce néctar de su boca, mientras ella siente que alcanza las estrellas con la manos.

-bombón-susurra sobre los labios de la chica con los ojos aun cerrados pues tiene miedo que todo sea una ilusión-aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos cada mañana-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Seiya-dijo y lo abrazo nuevamente feliz

-te vez hermosa bombón pero…sabes te prefiero con los odongos-comento y si ese era su Seiya aquel que la amaba tal cual ella era la niña torpe, llorona, dulce y descuidada que le encantaba comer dulces-mi hermosa dama que te parece si te invito a comer hoy, muchas chicas tendrán envidia que estés conmigo-y ahí estaba esa arrogancia que tanto extrañaba-pero sabes…todos los hombres matarían por tan solo sostener tu mano-finalizo con una tierna sonrisa

Y caminaron juntos hasta llegar un pequeño pero elegante Restaurant y tan pronto entraron rápidamente les dieron una mesa

-y dime Seiya ¿Dónde están los demás chicos?-pregunto curiosa

-bombón estas conmigo en un hermoso Restaurant y solo… ¿te llama la atención preguntar por mis odiosos hermanos?-pregunto fingiendo enfado

-oh vamos Seiya claro que quiero saber de ti pero tengo curiosidad-respondió divertida

-está bien bombón Yaten está aquí conmigo-comento sin importancia

-¿y Taiki?-pregunto

-el…como te explico-dijo frotándose la barbilla-es más bien Maker la que está en la tierra, ya no quiso regresar a su forma masculina-explico-lo dejamos en el aeropuerto hace rato va a estudiar en New York la carrera de medicina ayer en la noche que llegamos arreglamos todo con nuestro ex-manager y la pudo acomodar-

-ya veo-respondió sorprendida Serena

-oye bombón ¿Qué…?-le preguntaba cuando los interrumpió el mesero y tomo sus ordenes-bombón…-

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?-pregunto la rubia pero él no se atrevía a preguntar para no arruinar su cita improvisada y menos después del beso que compartió con ella-ya se me preguntaras por Darien-no era una pregunta si no una afirmación

-lo siento-se disculpo

-no importa yo también lo despedí en el aeropuerto se fue a New York también, tal vez se encuentre con Maker-dijo la rubia mientras que Seiya no salía de su asombro no porque el príncipe se fue si no por la tranquilidad que Serena demostró-además ya terminamos nuestra relación-añadió.

-Serena yo…aun te quiero-confesó el pelinegro

-lo se me lo has demostrado con ese beso-respondió la rubia con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-bombón yo regrese por ti…por favor permíteme estar a tu lado-continuo el pelinegro con un rubor en las mejillas haciéndolo ver más tierno

-yo también te quiero Seiya pero lo nuestro-hizo una pausa y pudo notar la desilusión del chico-tendrá que mantenerse en secreto por un tiempo en lo que hablo con las chicas-añadió con una sonrisa

-bombón-exclamo sorprendido Seiya-te quiero-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y levantaba a la rubia dando vueltas y dándole pequeños besos en la cara-me haces el ser más feliz del universo-le dijo sin importarle que las personas los observaran

-ya Seiya bájame-le dijo divertida la chica en lo que volvían a tomar sus asientos-y dime ¿volverán a los escenarios?-pregunto

-es lo que queremos pero sin Taiki tendremos que buscar un nuevo integrante- respondió serio- y dime bombón ¿Por qué ese cambio?-pregunto

-bueno desde que se fueron me la pasaba deprimida siempre y única que se dio cuenta fue Mina me arrastro a sus clases de baile y música además que renové mi closet, subí mis calificaciones y le pedí a mi padre que me deje independizarme rentaremos un departamento Mina y yo y compartiremos los gastos de hecho ya vimos unos esta semana-explico

-vaya bombón y ¿están de acuerdo los padres de Mina?-pregunto el chico

-si Mina ya hablo con ellos sus padres se fueron por cuestiones de trabajo a vivir en Londres-respondió la rubia

-sabes en el edificio que vivimos esta cerca del parque N. diez y se renta el departamento de enfrente en el último piso, son los que tienen una vista espectacular si te animas podría arreglarles el precio para que no esté muy caro así seriamos vecinos bombón-le dijo en un tono pícaro hizo sonrojar a Serena-no se piénsalo-

-tal vez terminando de comer vaya a la casa de Mina-comento

-tal vez no sea buena idea, deja que se divierta-contesto Seiya con un tono de voz misterioso.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE MINA**

Un joven de cabello platinado tocaba insistentemente el timbre de la casa-tal vez salió-dijo con un suspiro pues ya tenía más de diez minutos afuera y cuando se proponía irse

 **POV Mina**

-voy-grite desde la sala pues apenas acababa de salir de la ducha, sabía que era Serena y como castigo por no decirme sus planes la deje esperando y me disponía a abrir la puerta tapada solamente con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo todavía con mi cabello húmedo suelto, cuando abrí la puerta no me tope con Serena si no con un peli plateado que me observo embobado

-Yaten-susurre sorprendida mi corazón latía tan rápido, lo abrace tan fuerte tenía miedo que fuera solo una ilusión, sin importarme que solo vestía la toalla-Yaten eres tu…-grite feliz

-Mina-dijo en voz baja todo sonrojado

-pasa Yaten-no era una invitación prácticamente lo arrastre hasta la sala- pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Seiya? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Se quedaran?-preguntaba tan rápido de la emoción que no lo dejaba hablar y el ya enfadado me agarro de los hombros, me planto un beso, reaccione de inmediato para posar mis brazos en el cuello de él, mientras que Yaren me abrazaba más fuertemente para profundizar más el beso probé por primera vez el dulce néctar de su boca, jugo despacio con mi lengua y no pude evitar sentir mi cuerpo temblar por el contacto tan intimo con él.

-vine por ti-respondió Yaten sobre mis labios, me miro directamente a los ojos- no sé donde esta Seiya y no me interesa, llegamos anoche y me quedare solo si tú me aceptas-finalizo, no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Yaten en su forma de ser se me había declarado y yo muda todavía por el beso, así que lo único que hice fue besarlo nuevamente mientras que el me acariciaba lentamente mis brazos-Mina…eres hermosa-susurro, me sonroje a lo máximo y recordé que vestía solamente la toalla.

-espera aquí me vestiré- le dije con mi cara toda roja de lo apenada que estaba

\- así estas maravillosa-me dijo acariciando mis brazos y besándome delicadamente, un beso tan dulce- no me has respondido-

-yo te amo Yaten…aun no te eh olvidado-susurre sonrojada pero nuestro encuentro tan romántico se vio interrumpido por mi móvil-

-adelante-dijo el dándome otro beso

-¿Hola?-

-Mina- oí la voz de Serena- ¿esta Yaten contigo?-pregunto y no pude evitar ruborizarme de nuevo

-si el…-y caí en cuenta- un minuto… ¿Cómo sabes que él está aquí?-pregunte sorprendida y mi sexto sentido empezó a trabajar muy rápido, hasta que oí su risa- te dije bombón…no los molestes-esa voz era Seiya el estaba con Serena- está bien-decía ella- Mina pasaremos a tu casa en diez minutos iremos a ver un departamento que está en el edificio de los chicos…-oí que se callaba-Mina-dijo seria

-sii…si- tartamudeé

-espero no encontrarlos haciendo cosas que no…recuerda que tengo llave de tu casa- me ruborice al máximo mientras escuchaba su risa y la de Seiya y antes de poderle contestar me colgó

-Serena me las pagaras-dije en voz baja, sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura- ¿sucede algo mi diosa?- pregunto Yaten mientras me inundaba de su fragancia

– No solo Serena que viene a la casa, estará aquí en diez minutos-dije-espérame aquí iré a cambiarme-finalice dándome vuelta para besar nuevamente a mi amada estrella

-no tardes- me dijo

Y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme rápido, quería verme hermosa para Yaten así que opte por un sexy vestido que compre con ayuda de Serena de strapless color rojo con bordados negros que me llegaba a medio muslo, zapatillas negras de diez centímetros para lucir más alta, un par de accesorios (aretes, pulsera y anillo) discreto, maquillaje ligero polvo natural, delineador negro en los parpados, un poco de rubor y labial rojo, ondule ligeramente las puntas de mi cabello, ladee mi fleco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me puse mi moño rojo, unas gotas de perfume-lista-dije tomando mi cartera de cuero negra y baje a la sala- ya no tarda en llegar Seiya-dije mientras admiraba por primera vez el atuendo de Yaten.

Por primera vez note que su cuerpo había cambiado estaba un poco más alto, sus hombros más anchos-mucho ejercicio-me dije mentalmente vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados, camisa negra con finas líneas verticales color vino abierta ligeramente de los tres primeros botones, combinada con una corbata igualmente color vino se vía realmente sexy como todo un rock"star, en eso el timbre sonó-son ellos- le dije pero no contesto todavía me miraba asombrado así que abrí la puerta y me encontré con la cara de Serena- oh kami-zama, Sere te vez hermosa-le dije asombrada si no la hubiera ayudado a comprar ese vestido no la reconocería

-gracias Mina tu también estas hermosa…-me dijo mientras me saludaba-vez te dije que te quedaría bien ese vestido te asienta muy bien el color rojo-comento mientras entraba a la casa

\- así que fuiste tú Mina la que insisto a mi bombón a vestirse de mujer fatal-oí que me decían y me quede en shock cuando vi por primera vez a Seiya, por todos los dioses estaba tan guapo, si no estuviera enamorada de Yaten y Serena no fuera mi amiga, competiría con Sere para robárselo, estaba vestido con jeans entubados color negro, botas de motociclista altas igualmente negras, playera blanca pegada a su torso dejando admirar sus muy bien formados pectorales, combinada con una chaqueta negra con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, su cara-si sigo mirando a Seiya… Sere me matara-me regañe mentalmente, su cara, ya no estaban las facciones de niño, no ya se veía como todo un hombre y que hombre- Seiya…-susurre

-hola Mina-dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazo-estas hermosa-comento

-gracias- le dije totalmente sonrojada

-hey…suelta a mi novia-dijo burlón Yaten- conejo te vez hermosa… por un momento costo reconocerte - le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-gracias Yaten- le dijo con una sonrisa y fue cuando lo note, el brillo de mi princesa había regresado, su sonrisa.

-Sere tenemos que hablar- le comete seria

-si… te contare los detalles en la cocina y en un momento nos vamos- me dijo con una sonrisa

-y de paso te cambias Mina-comento celoso Yaten

-vamos hermanito no seas tan celoso-dijo burlón Seiya

-por favor me dirás que no querías matar a todo hombre que miraba a conejo-menciono divertido

-si me abrazaba posesivamente-admitió Sere- pero se aguantan ¿verdad Mina?-pregunto-además me encantan tus celos-dijo caminado sexy hacia él y le planto un suave beso en los labios, nos quedamos paralizados

\- ¿de qué me perdí?-susurre en shock

-Seiya y yo somos novios-dijo divertida Sere mientras que Seiya estaba sonrojado- ven Mina te contare- me dijo tomando mi mano y me llevo a la cocina dejando a los chicos en la sala

-Sere-no me atrevía a preguntar

-termine con Darien esta mañana-dijo por fin tranquila- ¿sabes? Me quiso manipular con Rini- comento triste

-Sere- susurre triste- ¿estás segura?-pregunte

-si- sabia a lo que me refería- no quiero un mundo sin amor donde ella tenga que sufrir-dijo con hilo de voz- además de que Seiya regreso y eso… me da esperanza-finalizo

-¿y las chicas?-pregunte

-no sabrán nada Mina…Seiya acepto mantener nuestra relación en secreto por el momento-contesto

¿Si no lo aceptan?-se que le dolía a Serena estas preguntas pero tenía que hacerlas por el bien de ambas

-eso no me importa…estere dispuesta a luchar contra ellas si es necesario-contesto serias

-bien… como líder de las Sailor Senshis interiores te apoyare-dije seria haciendo una reverencia- mi amor, mi lealtad y mi amistad siempre pertenecerá a usted Princesa…Serena-

-Mina-susurro-gracias mí amada Venus-dijo acariciando tiernamente mi cabello y un cálido resplandor me envolvió…

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

Ya se esta historia ya la había subido, pero esta editada además que ya no pude acceder a mi cuenta Diana Patricia de Kou *nooooooooo* llora dramáticamente asi que subiré mas cap hasta donde me había quedado, además del nuevo chappie. **Lili, Demencia** , **Paulalunatica, Usagi Solís, Marie W. K, Gust entre otros los quiero!**

 **P.d: Lector anónimo se que estas ahí manifiéstate jajaja!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solo dejarme amarte esta noche**_

 _ **CAPITULO II "El despertad de Venus y el deseo de Luna y Artemis"**_

 _ **Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

 **Advertencia y Aclaraciones**

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou"** **y "Ladies Kou"** **también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

 **Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onei-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja**

 **Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/** **Tuxedo** **Mask sean advertidas**

 **POV Yaten**

Realmente me impresionó Mina y Serena se ven tan hermosas aunque mis celos florecieron cuando note la expresión de ella al ver a Seiya, pero sé que su amor me pertenece- Seiya… ¿Cómo es que conejo es tu novia?-pregunte curioso- pensé que todavía estaba con el príncipe de este planeta-susurre

-Yaten-dijo serio

-lo siento me preocupo porque no quiero que te lastimen-le dije

-ellos terminaron- susurro-cuando nos reencontramos le confesé que la amo y ella corresponde a mi amor-finalizo caminando a la cocina

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte susurrando

-ven-dijo en voz baja, lo seguí y escuchamos la voz de las chicas.

-no quiero un mundo sin amor, donde ella tenga que sufrir-dijo en voz baja Serena- además de que Seiya regreso y eso… me da esperanza-finalizo con una sonrisa

-¿y las chicas?-pregunto Mina y no pude evitar mirar a Seiya que también me miro

-no sabrán nada Mina…Seiya acepto mantener nuestra relación en secreto por el momento-contesto ella y mire serio a mi hermano aunque por un momento comprendí el porqué Sailor Urano y Neptuno vinieron a mi mente

-¿Si no lo aceptan?-pregunto triste Mina y note la expresión de conejo…triste su expresión era triste pero rápidamente cambio a una seria

-eso no me importa…estere dispuesta a luchar contra ellas si es necesario-contesto decidida, Seiya estaba en shock y yo también al menos se que conejo realmente quiero a mi hermano

-bien… como líder de las Sailor Senshi interiores te apoyare-dijo seria Mina haciendo una reverencia- mi amor, mi lealtad y mi amistad siempre pertenecerá a usted Princesa…Serena-solo pocas veces había visto así a Mina y una sonrisa se poso en mi cara.

-Mina-susurro Serena-gracias mí amada Venus-dijo acariciando tiernamente el cabello de mi amada en eso la frente de las dos se ilumino, Serena con el símbolo de la Luna y Mina con el símbolo del linaje de Venus, sus vestimentas cambiaron, el hermoso vestido de seda blanca de la luna y el uniforme de Sailor Senshi de Venus

-es vedad princesa…yo protegeré su amor y felicidad con su estrella fugaz aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mis propias compañeras-inquirió seria y entendí que no sería fácil para mi amada enfrentarse a sus amigas, en eso su frente su ilumino mas y su traje de Sailor fue remplazado por un delicado vestido largo de color amarillo claro pegado a su hermoso cuerpo, un cinturón en la cintura que terminaba en un bello moño, debajo de este una segunda seda trasparente con abertura en medio del mismo largo, un bello collar con una piedra de jade en forma de péndulo, su cabello se hizo más largo, las facciones de su cara se hicieron más delicadas - hermosa-dije en shock

-bienvenida Princesa de Venus- dijo con una sonrisa tierna Serenity

-Majestad ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Mina confundida notando por primera vez su atuendo

-has despertado como la verdadera Princesa de Venus-informo con una sonrisa la Princesa de la luna-significa que es hora de llamar a Luna y Artemis-dijo, cerro sus ojos y después aparecieron los pequeños gatitos

-¿pero?- dijeron al unisonó sorprendidos

-Princesa- susurro sorprendido el gato blanco

-Princesa… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la pequeña Luna

-ha llegado la hora que hagan su eleccion dijo seria Mina-¿a quién pertenece su lealtad?-pregunto seria

-por supuesto que a la Princesa Serena ¿pero qué ocurre?-pregunto Luna

-ustedes fueron nombrados los concejeros reales pero… aun sabiendo que nuestra amada Princesa termino su compromiso con Endimión y con ello la pequeña dama no nacerá, Tokio de Cristal no se formara ¿su lealtad sigue con ella?-respondió con otra pregunta Mina, Serena solo se mantenía callada y los observaba, Seiya estaba en shock no sabíamos de que hablaban pero por juzgar los rostros de los dos gatunos era alguien especial

-Princesa ¿eso es verdad?-susurro Luna mientras el gato blanco solo observaba, Serena ni siquiera se movió-

-respondan- dijo con seriedad Mina

-mi lealtad siempre será para la Princesa-respondió el gato blanco

-Serena…-Luna titubeo-como tu consejera personal mi lealtad siempre será hacia ti princesa pero…como tu amiga Serena solo quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que esto lo haces por el ¿verdad?-pregunto triste

-Luna-susurro Serena

-yo siempre lo supe…solo que pensé que era pasajero…perdóname Serena vi tus cambios, como tu sonrisa se desvanecía y el brillo de la Luna se debilitaba y no dije nada-la gatita empezó a llorar, Serena se acerco y la subió en sus brazos

-Luna…yo no te quise decir nada porque pensé que te decepcionaría-dijo triste ella

-pero Serena tu felicidad esta primero para mi, fue la misión que me dio tu madre la Reina Serenity y como tu amiga es lo que busco como te dije ayer en la noche la Reina Serenity les brindo una segunda oportunidad para que sean felices-finalizo

-Luna tiene razón, su madre la Reina Serenity sacrifico su vida para que usted fuera feliz-apoyo el gato blanco

-hay que bueno-dijo suspirando Mina con una sonrisa-bien ¿quieren permanecer como gatos o los volvemos a su forma humana?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unisonó, Mina y Serena solo sonreían cómplices

-sé que es tu deseo Luna pero… ¿Qué piensas tu Artemis?-este primero miro a Luna y después a Mina

-si es el deseo de Luna también es el mío-contesto

Las frentes de Serena y Mina se iluminaron uno con el símbolo de la Luna y el otro del de Venus y un hermoso resplandor se sintió, los cuerpos de los gatos flotaron y se iluminaron dejando poco a poca la figura gatuna por una humana. El cuerpo de Luna empezó a tomar el cuerpo de una mujer, su cabello negro tan largo ondulado, sus esbeltas cuervas, las largas piernas blancas, un hermoso azul es sus ojos, un bonito vestido amarillo con negro cubrió su cuerpo. Artemis el gato blanco tomo su forma masculina, hombros anchos, largas piernas, cabello platinado un poco rizado corto, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo se cubrió con una vestimenta blanca con azul, su pantalón blanco, su polera blanca, las mangas y cuello de color azul, ambos con el símbolo de la Luna, sus pies tocaron el suelo, ambos se miraban atentamente y un bonito sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas.

-concejeros reales- dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-gracias Princesas-dijeron al unisonó los dos mientras se reverenciaban a las dos- ¿pero que pasará con las chicas?- pregunto el platinado

-por el momento nada Luna y Artemis pueden concentrar sus energía y desaparecer los símbolos de sus frentes-contesto Serena- chicos ¿pueden venir?-nos llamo ella, Seiya y yo nos sonrojamos al vernos descubiertos

-lo siento bombón- se disculpo mi hermano

-les presento a Luna y Artemis- dijo con una sonrisa, los mencionados se sonrojaron- ellos en nuestras antiguas vidas eran los concejeros reales del Milenio de Plata, después de que renacimos me encontré con mi concejera personal Luna, ella buscaba a la princesa Moon y me dio mi broche de trasformación sin saber que era la reencarnación de la misma, Artemis busco a la líder de las Senshis Interiores, que de hecho ella despertó primero que yo como Sailor V, tomo mi lugar como princesa para engañar a nuestros enemigos de ese entonces hasta que desperté como Princesa y ella paso a ser Sailor Venus, desde entonces somos amigas-explico calmadamente y no pude evitar sorprenderme-nos volvimos mas unidas cuando ustedes se fueron, ahora ella ha despertado como la heredera del trono de Venus- observe como Mina se sonrojaba- tanto Luna como Artemis son parte de mi familia de la Luna por eso el símbolo en sus frentes, aunque Artemis originalmente forma parte de la corte de Venus paso a ser concejero de la Princesa hasta que empezó su entrenamiento como Sailor, fue la primera guerrera de la orden interna, no dudo un segundo cuando la Reina Serenity la llamo, mi guardia personal y mi mejor amiga- Mina miraba atónita a Serena con su bello sonrojo- poco después se unió la Princesa de Mercury, luego la Princesa de Marte y por último la Princesa de Júpiter-finalizo

-bombón espera… ¿dijiste la orden interna?-pregunto sorprendido Seiya no cabe duda que no pierde ningún detalle por algo es nuestro líder

-así es…. Sailor Venus es una gran estratega y muy buena luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo se entreno junto con Sailor Urano la líder de las Senshis Outher, las primeras Sailor en nacer fueron Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto ambas hijas de Cronos-contesto

-Sailor Saturn es la más Senshi más poderosa de la Vía Láctea la Senshi de la destrucción y renacimiento fue la última en despertar de las Senshis Outher, Sailor Pluto fue la primera en despertar como guardiana de las puertas del tiempo-inquirió Mina- así que si te quieres casar con mi princesa tendrás que ganarte primero a Saturn y después a la señora de los vientos- dijo divertida, observe como mi hermano trago en seco- aunque…-susurro triste miro a Serena-Pluto- salió de su boca

-no te preocupes cerré las puertas del tiempo-dijo con un deje de tristeza y vi los rostros de los demás triste y recordé "la pequeña dama" "Tokio de Cristal" entonces caí en cuenta ellas sabia eso porque la Senshi del tiempo se los mostro- además yo personalmente hablare con ella-dijo con firmeza un hermoso resplandor nos dejo sin vista por un momento y las chicas regresaron a la normalidad

-oh-exclamo Luna sorprendida, Artemis solo miraba sonrojado a Mina y recordé como estaba vestida- Serena estas hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa…

 **POV Serena**

-oh- exclamo Luna sorprendida-Serena estas hermosa- me dijo y me sonroje

-gracias Luna-dije mientras la observaba con su bello vestido es la primera vez que la veo como humana en esta vida- Mina… ¿tienes aún la ropa que compre hace unos días?-pregunte

-¿te refieres al conjunto y las zapatillas?-pregunto y yo solo asentí -están en la habitación-contesto, mire a Artemis estudiando su ropa- no está mal…Artemis quítate la polera-le dije y este obedeció traía debajo de esta una camisa igualmente blanca- nada mal por el momento te quedaras así, Mina acompáñame a vestir a Luna- lleve a mi consejera a la recamara de Mina y le quitamos con sumo cuidado su vestido, Mina empezó a quitarle sus dos pequeños odongos a Luna y cepillo su cabello, mientras observaba la ropa que hace unos días compre, si teníamos suerte a Luna le quedaría- después de rociarle un poco de fijador en el cabello decidimos dejárselo suelto totalmente, haríamos pasar a Luna como mi prima, la vestimos y maquillamos ligeramente solo un poco de rimen, rubor y brillo en los labios, mire mi reloj se hacía tarde y perderíamos la cita con la señor que nos enseñaría el departamento que está en el edificio de los chicos- se nos hará tarde- dije mientras analizaba a Luna y me gusto lo que vi, la vestimos con un pescador de mezclilla de color negro, una blusa sin mangas ajustada de color blanca junto con un chaleco negro haciendo conjunto el pescador, unos botines abiertos por tiras alrededor del pie dejando descubiertos los dedos con un tacón de diez centímetros-hermosa-le dije a Luna, esta se sonrojo y se miraba atentamente en el espejo-vamos- les dije, fuimos a la sala y note como Artemis miraba fijamente a Luna sonrojado.-hay no-exclame

-¿Qué sucede bombón?- pregunto Seiya

-¿en donde se irán Luna y Artemis?-pregunte

-no te preocupes por eso conejo, yo traigo mi carro- contesto Yaten recogiendo su chaqueta- ¿en que se vinieron ustedes?-pregunto

-en mi bebe-contesto con una sonrisa Seiya

-¿te subiste a una moto con ese vestido?-pregunto Luna asombrada

-sí pero Seiya me dio su chaqueta para ponerla en mis piernas-conteste sonriente

-¿A dónde vamos?-se dirigió Yaten a su hermano

-al edificio, mi bombón saco una cita con el señor del departamento 804-contesto el

-¿nuestro vecino?-

-si las chicas rentaran un departamento, de hecho serán nuestras vecinas-menciono sin importancia Seiya mientras Mina me miraba sorprendida- vámonos-

Luna, Artemis y Mina se fueron con Yaten, nosotros nos fuimos en la motocicleta chopper cromada de asiento color negro, en solo unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, si nos iba bien quedaríamos como vecinas de los chicos. El señor Yamochihiro nos recibió y nos mostro el departamento que consistía en una sala/comedor amplia donde había una gran puerta corrediza para ir al balcón, cocina equipada, tres recamaras grandes cada una con clóset amplio y baño.

-¿Qué les parece el departamento?- nos pregunto el señor Yamochihiro

-esta hermoso-contesto con una sonrisa Mina- -pero…debemos hablar del precio-mencione tranquila

-considerando la ubicación y el inmueble supongo que no será barato-inquirió Luna

-muy cierto señorita además que en la terraza esta la piscina y un gimnasio-respondió el señor-el departamento está totalmente equipado-añadió

-¿Qué le parece si platicamos en la terraza señor Yamochihiro?-pregunto Seiya seguido de Yaten, nosotras recorríamos el departamento dejando a los chicos solos

-¿Mina que te parece si le dejamos esta habitación a Luna?-me encantaba esta habitación era amplia, le entraba mucha luz, además que el color de esta era violeta

-claro Sere, ya le había echado el ojo a la segunda habitación-contesto con una sonrisa

-pero Serena…-dijo sorprendida Luna-yo puedo quedarme…-

-de ningún modo Luna, tu vivirás con nosotras-interrumpí-no puedo abandonar a mi concejera y una de mis amigas a su suerte-dije con una sonrisa-entre Mina y yo te daremos ropa…veremos la manera de acomodarnos con los pagos-

-Serena…-susurro ella conmovida se acerco y me abrazo, Mina también se acerco-gracias chica-

-podemos buscar un empleo de medio tiempo-sugirió Mina con una sonrisa-tal vez en una tienda departamental-menciono pensativa

-chicas….-nos llamo Yaten y fuimos a la sala

-gracias por todo señor Yamochihiro-decía Seiya

-solo una cosa ¿Cuándo piensas las señoritas ocupar el departamento?-pregunto, no pude evitar sorprenderme pues a pesar que era hermoso el departamento debía costar mucho

-inmediatamente-contesto Yaten- además el depósito estará listo en la tarde junto con los tres meses por adelantado como quedamos-inquirió él, Mina y yo nos miramos asombradas los chicos habían llegado a un acuerdo con el señor

-muy bien entonces les dejo la llave de la puerta del edificio y la del departamento…-le dio dos llaves a Seiya- fue un placer conocerlas señoritas el contrato lo traigo mañana… se quedan en su casa-dijo despidiéndose

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte confundida

-pagaremos el depósito y el alquiler de tres meses- contesto Seiya

-pero….-balbuceé-¿Qué les diré a mis pades? –pregunte confundida

-no te preocupes Sere les diremos que mi madre llegaron a un acuerdo con el dueño e inventaremos una cifra considerable, de todos modos conseguiremos un empleo de medio turno, con tus ahorros y los míos estaremos bien por un tiempo-dijo entusiasta Mina, Luna también asistió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-exclamaron al unisonó los chicos

-de ninguna manera mi novia trabajara de medio turno-dijo exaltado Yaten

-pero chicas…-decía Seiya

-no Seiya ustedes acaban de llegar a la tierra, también tienen sus gastos como para que les carguemos los de nosotras-le dije amorosamente mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla

-bombón-susurro sonrojado el

-además tenemos que ver donde se quedara Artemis-añadió Mina

-tenemos una habitación extra ¿Artemis verdad?-pregunto serio Yaten y este solo asintió-si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros-sugirió, Artemis solo miro a Luna y se sonrojo

-gracias chicos- contesto

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?- pregunto Seiya – ¿pizza? O ¿hamburguesas?-

-no mejor vamos a comer comida Italiana- sugirió Yaten

-por mi está bien-respondió Mina- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?-pregunto mirando a Luna y Artemis que estos solo se miraron-suena bien-contesto Luna por los dos

-ni modo bombón nos toco perder-dijo con una sonrisa Seiya.

 **POV Seiya**

Salimos del edificio y fui por mi carro un Mercedes Benz negro, amaba andar en mi bebe pero con el vestido que traía Serena me daba miedo que se le fuera a subir, así que mejor opte por mi carro. Nos dirigimos al centro y rápidamente encontramos el Restaurant aun me parecía un sueño estar con mi amado bombón.

 **Flashback**

-sabes en el edificio que vivimos esta cerca del parque N. diez y se renta el departamento de enfrente en el último piso, son los que tienen una vista espectacular si te animas podría arreglarles el precio para que no esté muy caro así seriamos vecinos bombón-le dije con una sonrisa coqueta logrando sonrojar a mi bella bombón-no se piénsalo-

-tal vez terminando de comer vaya a la casa de Mina-comento sonrojada

-tal vez no sea buena idea deja que se divierta-conteste con un tono serio, aunque por dentro me imagino lo que mi pequeño hermano gruñón debe estar haciendo con Mina

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto curiosa

-solo un presentimiento- conteste- hablando de enamorados mi hermoso bombón ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?, se que dijiste que lo mantendríamos oculto hasta que tu hables con las chicas…pero…. ¿cómo evitare poder besarte en clase o en la calle?- pregunto totalmente serio

-Seiya,-susurro mi bombón, me mira tiernamente- encontraremos la forma-contesto sonriente

-bombón-digo sonrojado-dime ¿terminando la escuela que planeas estudiar?-

-estaba pensando en el diseño de moda, aunque la fotografía también me gusta- contesto sonriente

-¿Qué dice Mina?-pregunte

-a ella le encanta la idea, ya sabes su sueño es convertirse en toda una estrella-respondió- Seiya ¿seguirán cantando?- pregunto curiosa

-no te negare que me gustaría nuestro agente hará audiciones para el nuevo integrante de los ThreeLights-mi bombón solo me mira con asombro

-¿pero seguirás en la industria de la música?-

-quiero con el tiempo poner una disquera bombón- conteste sonriente

-tu detrás de un escritorio-dijo riendo divertida- no te imagino-añadió, cruce mis brazos y fingí molestarme

-no te burles bombón-le dije serio-además necesito algo serio si me quiero casar contigo-note como dejo de reír, su bello rostro se sonrojo y me mira sorprendida

-¿hablas enserio?- pregunto

-claro bombón ¿acaso serias capaz de rechazar a este hombre tan guapo?...oh vamos bombón sabes que soy irresistible-le dije con una sonrisa

-baka-susurro sonrojada mientras sonreía divertido

-bombón-le llame pero ella no me miraba-Serena hablo totalmente enserio compartiría mi vida entera contigo, solo para hacerte feliz-tiernamente finalice, me miro y tomo mi mano

-Seiya….eres un baka…pero eres el baka mas tierno que conozco-no sabía si sonreír o molestarme por lo que me dijo- y de alguna manera lograste entrar en mi corazón...te quiero y si me gustaría algún día ser tu esposa-finalizo, luche por no sonrojarme pero sé que falle al notar como ella sonreía.-llamare a Mina y evitaremos que abuse de tu hermanito-dijo divertida pero en mi mente aun escuchaba sus anteriores palabras.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Amo a mi bombón con todo mi corazón y entregaría mi vida si con ello consigo su felicidad pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, se que ella termino con el aburrido Príncipe de este planeta que le ofrecía un futuro llamado "Tokio de Cristal" según las palabras de Mina, un futuro que jamás llegaría por robarme el corazón de la portadora de Luz de la Esperanza de la Galaxia.

Yo abandone mi planeta deje a mi Princesa, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi personalidad de Fighter si se pudiera, pero aun así no soy nada a comparación de Chiba, el es un Príncipe y yo una guerrera de otro Planeta, el sacrificio que hice no es nada comparado con el de mi amada y aun así tengo que hablar con ella respecto a Fighter, otro miedo que me consume ¿y si no acepta a Fighter? ¿Qué pasa si ella solo me ama con mi forma masculina? ¿Y si un día que despierte a lado de ella lo haga con mi cuerpo femenino? ¿Qué dirá bombón?... son muchas interrogantes pero por ahora seré egoísta buscare la forma de hablar con ella respecto a este asunto….pero por el momento disfrutaré de su compañía

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto Yaten sacándome de mis pensamientos

-nada-conteste en voz baja

-¿piensas en el asunto del que nos hablo la Princesa Kakyuu?-pregunto serio

-¿hablaste con Mina?-susurre para que las chicas no me escucharan

-no-contesto serio- lo hare después que hay de ti-

-planeo decirle pero… aun no-conteste serio, mire a bombón y solo sonreír al ver como platicaba con Mina haciéndola sonrojar.

Tan rápido paso el tiempo que llevamos a las chicas a casa de los pades de bombón, los próximos días ayudaremos a las chicas a mudarse en la tarde todavía falta para que empiecen las clases en el instituto así que aprovechare todo ese tiempo para estar junto con mi amada. Me estacione cerca de su casa.

-bombón ¿quieres que te acompañe?-me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso en los labios

-gracias pero de verdad no hace falta-contesto sonriendo- además mi padre está adentro y no quiero que te mate- inquirió sonriente y trague en seco, ya sabía que el señor Tsukino es muy celoso con su hija y la verdad lo entiendo bombón es hermosa- te marcare mañana temprano ¿sí?-añadió

-solo si me das un beso-hice un puchero y bombón solo sonrió, se acerco y me dio un beso, me pierdo en el dulce néctar de los labios de ella pero termino muy rápido porque Mina golpeo suavemente la ventana

-¿están locos?-pregunto divertida-Serena ¿acaso quieres que tu padre mate a Seiya?-pregunto dramática Yaten, Luna y Artemis solo reinan divertidos

-ya Mina-le regaño bombón- descansen chicos- se despidieron y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento debemos darle una habitación a Artemis.

Llegamos a dejar los coches en el estacionamiento y subimos en el elevador.

-chicos gracias por recibirme- nos dijo Artemis serio

-no te preocupes Artemis-le dije sonriendo- esta era la habitación de Taiki aquí puedes dormir, tiene baño-le mostré el cuarto

-Artemis… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Yaten se acerco y lo miro detenidamente- aparentas nuestra edad-comento

-si tengo el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete años-respondió

-antes… ¿en el Milenio de Plata eras humano?-no quería incomodar al chico

-si… tanto Luna como yo formamos parte del Linaje de la Luna...-comento-Luna se convirtió en la concejera de la Princesa y yo viaje a Venus, nosotros poseemos magia gracias a nuestro linaje y nos podíamos convertir en gatos…era muy eficiente pasar por un animal….así no sospechaban de nosotros-añadió

-¿había guerras en ese entonces?-pregunto curioso Yaten

-no, las herederas de los demás planetas nacieron como Sailor, ellas protegían al legendario cristal de plata una joya muy poderosa…la tierra era la única que en lugar de heredera era heredero un varón, el Príncipe Endimión…ellos solo tenían un acuerdo de paz con la reina Serenity…pero…en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Princesa…la tierra ataco-había tanta tristeza en su voz, así como en su mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Rompieron su acuerdo de paz?-pregunte incrédulo no me podía imaginar el escenario

-sí, la Reina Beryl fue controlada por una entidad maléfica llamada Metalia convencieron a los terrestres que la gente de la Luna eran sus enemigos y atacaron la Luna todos murieron las Sailor Senshi, los guerreros del Milenio de Plata, el príncipe Endimión y la princesa Serenity…-mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar el relato- todo esto paso enfrente de los ojos de la Reina Serenity, ella utilizo el poder del cristal de plata para sellar a Metalia, restaurar la tierra, brindarle a los guerreros caídos y a los Príncipes la reencarnación…pero a cambio de la vida de la Reina-finalizo triste

-pero... ¿cómo?-Yaten estaba sorprendido, triste, enojado eran muchas emociones que se dejaban ver en su rostro nosotros no teníamos ni la remota idea por lo que las chicas han tenido que pasar.

-el cristal de plata es como el corazón de la Princesa es muy poderoso…pero si ella utiliza su máximo poder este se puede romper y con ello se lleva la vida de la portadora-respondió Artemis

-es como el poder de su semilla estelar-inquirí sorprendido

-así es-pero nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono-iré a contestar-dije caminando a la sala- hola-conteste

-hola Seiya-era Mina

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte preocupado

-no…los papás de Serena se creyeron todo-dijo en voz baja- el papá de Sere lloriqueó y le rogo a mamá Ikuko que no dejara que Sere se mudara pero después pudimos convencerlo mañana ocuparemos el departamento, tengo que colgar ahí viene mamá Ikuko, dile a mi Yaten que lo amo, nos vemos-pero no me dio tiempo de contestar simplemente colgó

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Artemis

-era Mina-conteste

-Mina…-dije las palabras mágicas para que apareciera Yaten- si dice que convencieron a los padres de bombón…-dije caminando a hacia la cocina-por cierto dice que te ama-voltee y note como mi hermano se sonrojaba

-estaba hablando con Artemis de que sea un chico Kou-desvió el tema Yaten- será nuestro primo-

-primo… ¿Qué te parece?-me dirigí a Artemis

-gracias chicos de verdad hacen mucho por mi-contesto

-por cierto… ¿Artemis cantas?-le pregunte y Yaten solo me observo sorprendido

-sii- contesto nervioso

-¿Qué dices?-mire a Yaten

-tiene buen porte, además que no tendremos que tratar a algún desconocido- respondió

-se como nos pagaras serás el nuevo integrante de los Three Lights-dije sonriente

-yo un cantante…-Artemis nos miraba sorprendido, tenía que admitir que era atractivo además que no hay problema para hacerlo pasar como nuestro primo tiene cierto parecido con Yaten.

-hablare con nuestro manager y le diré que nuestro primo acaba de llegar a la cuidad y formara parte de nuestro grupo- tomo el teléfono y camino hacia su habitación.

 **POV Serena**

Quede exhausta después de la escena con mi padre lloriqueó y le rogo a mi madre que no me dejara que me mudara gracias a kami-zama Mina y Luna lo persuadieron, creamos recuerdos falsos convirtiendo a Luna en mi prima como una vez lo hizo chibi-chibi.

Mina se quedara a dormir mientras Luna y yo aprovechamos para sacar y empacar todas mis cosas.

-mira Sere este abrigo es muy bonito- examinaba la prenda Mina

-¿te gusta?- pregunte-te lo regalo

-¿de verdad Sere?-se le iluminaron los ojos a Mina, Luna solo reía divertida

-si-le conteste- Luna pruébate esto-le extendí unos jeans de mezclilla y unas blusas

-mañana, que me ayuden en mi casa veremos que te queda Luna-le comento Mina- que suerte que seamos de la misma talla-sonrió  
-eso quiere decir que… ¿me prestaras ese bonito blusón café con crema?-me emocione me enamore de ese blusón lástima que Mina me lo gano

-Sere…-hizo un puchero- está bien-brinque feliz

-gracias Mina-

-solo porque te quiero-reímos todas juntas, no puedo evitarlo me siento feliz, digo el regreso de Seiya, la confesión de nuestros sentimientos, la renta del departamento, el despertad de la Princesa de Venus y ahora Luna nos acompañaba con su cuerpo humano son tantas emociones en un día.

Terminamos de empacar la ropa y nos dispusimos a meter todo lo demás en cajas aunque lo inevitable llego

-los peluches que me regalo Darien-susurre al tomarlos en mis manos´

-Serena-dijo en voz baja Luna, los tome y metí en una caja aparte era increíble que mi noviazgo de cuatro años cavia en una pequeña caja los peluches, ocho fotografías donde salimos los dos y una donde nos acompaña Rini, tres diarios donde solo me limitaba a escribir de lo que sentía por él, un perfume que me dio en Navidad del año pasado que por cierto no me gusto, y un abrigo que le pertenece que jamás devolví porque lo utilizaba para dormir y absorber su aroma.

-estoy bien Luna no te preocupes- le dije cerrando la caja estas cosas ya no las necesito. Empacamos lo que hacía falta y después de cenar, hablamos un poco y ya cansadas nos quedamos dormidas.

A partir de hoy una nueva vida comienza para mí, un futuro desconocido me espera junto a Seiya pero antes de eso, se que una confrontación me espera con las chicas, una que será agotadora pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarla tengo el apoyo de Mina, Artemis y Luna pero sobre todo por mi amor por Seiya

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

Niñas gracias por pasar a leer este nueva historia originalmente era solo un two –shot- pero mi estúpido y sensual muso inspirador no se conformo y siguió escribiendo se que la mayoría somos chicas Kou y sé que a muchas les prometí el Lemmon pero ya vendrá muajajaja *ríe malvadamente y su muso se esconde debajo de las cobijas* recuerden capitulo renovado **Lili, Demencia** , **Paulalunatica, Usagi Solís, Marie W. K**

 **Pd: Lector anónimo se que estas Ahi manifiestate! muajaja...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

 _ **CAPITULO III "Noche mágica Luna y Artemis"**_

 _ **Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

 **Advertencia y Aclaraciones**

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

 **Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onei-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja**

 **Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/** **Tuxedo** **Mask sean advertidas**

 **EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY LEMMON! *oh se levantan y se emocionan todas las pervers***

 **POV Mina**

Hoy por fin después del fin de semana agobiante por fin ocuparemos el departamento, Luna fue la primera en meterse a duchar, mientras le ayudaba a Serena a escoger algo bonito y cómodo para Luna. Después de un rato fue mi turno de asearme Luna se quedo cambiándose mientras Sere le cepillaba el cabello

Fue muy relajante la ducha cuando salí Sere terminaba de peinar a Luna le hizo una cola alta, ella sin en cambio terminaba de maquillarse ligeramente polvo, un poco de rubor y brillo labial.

-Mina te puse un short rojo y una blusa negra en la cama, utiliza mis zapatos bajos color rojo están ahí-me señalo en el pequeño ropero.

-gracias Sere- dije mientras me empezaba a cambiar

-bien me iré a la ducha y ya vuelvo-camino a la puerta- Mina dejaremos mis cosas y pasaremos a tu casa verdad-comento

-si Sere, anoche hable con mis padres y mandaran un agente para que recoja los muebles, solo voy por mi ropa-le dije mientras me ponía el short que me dio ella.

Mire a Luna y traía puestos unos jeans negros con una blusa de strapless azul cielo, como complemento Serena le dio unas bonitas arracadas de plata a Luna y un reloj

-qué bonita-le dije aprobando lo que Serena le dio, Luna solo se sonrojo

-¿te ayudo a peinarte?-dijo mientras tomaba la toalla y secaba mi cabello

-gracias Luna-tome un poco de maquillaje y me senté enfrente del tocador de Sere, Luna cepillaba mi cabello y cuando vi mi reflejo note que las facciones de mi rostro son más delicadas, mi cabello era más brilloso

-se debe a que has despertado como princesa-me dijo Luna leyendo mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí y me empecé a maquillar, Luna me hizo una trenza dejando la mitad de mi cabello suelto.

Serena entro al cuarto y se empezó a cambiarse se puso unos jeans de mezclilla azul cielo entubados con una blusa de tirantes roja y encima una camisa de cuadros roja y las líneas negra estilo vaquera.

-ven Sere yo te peino- le dije sonriente me encanta el sentido de moda de Serena, este despertó después de que los chicos partieran a su planeta, aunque enfrente de Darien y de las chicas se vestía igual como siempre.

Seque el largo cabello de mi amiga, era increíble que las chicas no notaran que Serena había cambiado, solo Ami noto que subimos nuestras notas pero Rei no se cansaba de decirle a ella que madurada, que se comportara con elegancia…pero Sere solo fingía seguir siendo esa niña.

Juntas habíamos empezado un curso de idiomas aunque a ella se le dificulto un poco el ingles, aprendió muy fácil el castellano. Y conmigo fue al revés yo aprendí muy fácilmente el ingles pero se me dificultaba el castellano

-chicas bajen a desayunar- grito la madre de Sere

-listo- le dije mientras ataba su cabello le hice una trenza francesa empezando por el lado izquierdo y finalizándola por la derecha, igual que nosotras Sere se maquillo ligeramente base, rubor y brillo en los labios color rojo, se puedo unos aretes medianos igual de color rojo.

-vamos chicas que hoy tendremos un día muy pesado-sonrió y no puedo negar que mi princesa es tan bella.

Bajamos y ya nos estaba esperando mamá Ikuko, con el desayuno.

-hija tu padre las llevara-dijo su madre sonriendo-no puedo creer que mi hija se vaya hoy de la casa- comento llorando

-mamá-susurro Serena conmovida- prometo venir a visitarte-

-niñas se que ustedes ya son unas jovencitas muy hermosas por cierto pero me veo en la obligación de cuidar de ustedes-nos miro fijamente- Mina me siento responsable de ti eres como mi segunda hija, Luna tu eres mi sobrina y aunque apenas convivimos ya me encariñe contigo, y tu Serena eres mi hija y me preocupo por ti, se que tenias novio…-se levanta y se asoma por la ventana-bien te lo diré antes que llegue tu padre…hay ocasiones que cuando un hombre y una mujer se sienten atraídos…- la cara de las chicas y la mía se enrojeció sabíamos a lo que se refería.

-Ok! lo sabemos no sigas- le dije avergonzada

-está bien ya saben lo referente al sexo pero ahora que vivirán solas puede ser que…se dé la oportunidad pero no deben olvidar usar preservativo o píldoras, que sus novios las cuiden y las traten bien…además hija te lo digo por tu novio que es mucho más grande que tu-añadió

-mamá termine con Darien- dijo sin importancia por un momento pensé que algo le pasaría a la madre de Sere

-pe…pero-tartamudeó

-de verdad agradezco mucho que me considere como su segunda hija y guardare su concejo de los preservativos- no pude evitar reír nerviosa era vergonzoso hablar de sexo con la madre de mi amiga- pero tenemos que bajar las cajas para cuando el señor Tsukino llegue-

-¿a quién le dices señor?...hija adoptiva-en eso entro el padre de Sere

-¿hija adoptiva?- pregunte sorprendida

-si eres mi hija adoptiva como ya no salías de esta casa te adopte-dijo divertido el Señor Tsukino- además el día que tengas novio me lo tienes que enseñar…yo juzgare si te merece o no- dijo serio y no pude evitar pensar en Yaten,

-bien niñas vayan por las cosas- ordeno mamá Ikuko, subimos a la habitación de Serena y empezamos bajar las cajas mientras mi padre adoptivo las subía en el auto la última fue donde Serena metió los recuerdos de su noviazgo con Darien.

-mamá puedes donar estoy peluches y quédate con el perfume-le dijo Serena sacando la fragancia, su madre solo abrazo fuertemente a Serena, después a Luna y por último a mi

-niñas no olvídenlo que les dije y si necesitan de verdad un concejo pueden venir o llamarme-sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi llorando a mi madre adoptiva.

-vamos niñas- nos llamo el señor Tsukino serio. En tan solo minutos llegamos al edificio nos registramos y subimos las cajas, el padre de Serena miraba asombrado el departamento

-es muy bonito y hay mucha seguridad al menos podre estar tranquilo en ese sentido-comento en voz baja, subimos lo que nos hacía falta y lo llevamos a la nueva habitación de Sere

-hija si necesitan algo por favor llama-triste el señor Tsukino abrazo a Sere, a Luna y finalmente a mi- hija adoptiva promete que cuidaras de tu hermanita-dramático hasta el final.

\- lo prometo- conteste despedimos a mi padre adoptivo y saque mi móvil- hora de llamar a los chicos- dije divertida -hola- llame eufórica

-Mina me recompensaras por lo que estoy haciendo, casi mato a Seiya cuando abrió por accidente tu cajón de ropa interior….-se escuchaba enojado junto con las risas de Artemis y Seiya

-Mina te quedaste con el gruñón-gritaba Seiya

-te voy a matar Seiya deja que te alcance-oí unas cosas caer junto con la risa de Seiya y los regaños de Artemis

-Mina iremos en un rato- se oyó la voz de Artemis y después se corto la comunicación no pude evitar reír al imaginar esa escena.

-eres mala Mina- dijo divertida Luna- ¿crees que tarden mucho?-pregunto

-no creo-conteste mientras caminaba al cuarto de Sere-bien empecemos acomodando la ropa y ver que le darás a Luna ¿sí?-Serena me miro sonriente y asintió

-¿les haremos algo de almorzar a los chicos?- me pregunto

\- que tal un omelet y jugo-sugerí

-sí, aunque más tarde tendremos que ir por despensa-nos dijo Luna

-muy bien terminemos de hacer esto y hagamos el almuerzo-sonriente Serena doblaba su ropa

Después de acomodar montañas de ropa y zapatos dejamos lista la habitación de Serena y parte de la de Luna, tuvimos suerte que la madre de Sere nos metiera una caja con unos cuantos víveres.

-hay no hace falta los huevos y mantequilla-se quejo Serena

-¿alguna sabe donde hay una tienda?- pregunte pues no conocíamos bien la zona

-creo que a tres cuadras hay una-contesto Luna y la miramos sonrientes-¿Qué?-pregunto sonrojada-ya conocía la zona después de que Yaten me recogió-se le subió mas el color a su cara- chicas no me miren asi-se tapo la cara con sus manos

-jajaja oye Luna…-le hable maquiavélicamente y mire a Sere

-¿sii?-

-tu…mmm…de verdad viste a los chicos desnudos-no era una pregunta y no pude evitar imaginármelos, Sere esta tan roja y Luna solo tartamudeaba

-Luna-susurro Sere entre curiosa y molesta al imaginar que su consejera vio desnudo al bombón de su novio

-si es v…verdad-dijo con un hilo de voz

-aaaaaaw…-grite emocionada con el hilo de baba en la boca- ¿y totalmente desnudos?-yo quería saber mas no podía evitarlo

-Mina-me regaño Sere sonrojada- vamos Sere yo se que tu también te mueres por saber…además de entre nosotras no saldrá nada- añadí Luna y Sere solo me miraban sonrojadas

-Luna… ¿es cierto?- pregunto Serena sonrojada, Luna la miraba incrédula

-sii-susurro resignada

-¿Cómo son?- pregunte emocionada

-bueno están ahora un poco cambiados pero…-se sonroja aun mas, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creí que moriría-Yaten por ejemplo con el me bañe….-mis celos florecieron pero no podía culpar a Luna era una gata además de que no podía interrumpirla porque entonces no ma platicara más-tiene unas manos delicadas, un pectoral marcado y…y –estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco- y está…-se mojo levemente su labios, Sere estaba tan sonrojada y pendiente del relato-muy bien-me miro a los ojos oh dios me moriría en este instante-bien… equipado- mi mente trabajo muy rápido y repetía una y otra vez "bien equipado"

 **POV Serena**

-Luna… ¿es cierto?-sonrojada le pregunte, Luna solo me miraba incrédula

-sii-susurro resignada

-¿Cómo son?- pregunto emocionada Mina

-bueno están ahora un poco cambiados pero…-se sonroja aun mas Luna, mi imaginación floreció Seiya desnudo seria todo un poema-Yaten por ejemplo con él me bañe….-no pude evitar mirar a Mina sus ojos eran fuego por los celos hacia Luna-tiene manos delicadas, un pectoral marcado y… y está…-se mojo levemente su labios, yo estaba tan sonrojada y pendiente del relato-muy…-miro a los ojos a Mina-bien… equipada -juro por dios que a Mina le dio algo se quedo inmóvil no hablo, ni siquiera pestaño

-¿Mina?- le llame y se desmayo con un hilo de sangre en su nariz- Mina…Mina- la llamaba preocupada, abrió sus ojos y miro a Luna, esta se asusto

-Luna…t e odio-susurro, Luna solo la miro sorprendida- pero…como te envidio- se levanto y la sacudió levemente- promete borrar ese recuerdo-le dijo sonrojada

-ok ya suelta a Luna- le regañe- para empezar tu le preguntaste y ella solo te respondió, para terminar deja que termine de contarnos-mis mejillas se encendieron

-pero Sere tu ya tuviste a Seiya desnudo en tu casa-chillo Mina

-¿Qué?- grito Luna- ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste Serena?-

-¿no lo recuerdas Luna? chibi-chibi le quito la toalla a Seiya- comento Mina

-basta-las mire molesta- ¿también lo viste a él?-le pregunte

-bueno si Sere- se sonrojo Luna- pero te juro que no le preste atención con el solo dormí

-¿Qué?-exclamamos Mina y yo pero en ese instante el móvil de Mina sonó

-hola-contesto Mina- ya veo-hizo una mueca- chicas de verdad no puedo tengo unos pendientes y Serena me ayudara lo siento mucho- las chicas desde que salimos del instituto solo dos veces hemos estado con ellas en el templo de Rei- basta Rei deja de gritar ya te dije que no puedo, después hablamos ¿sí?-suspiro y después colgó

-sucede algo…-pregunto Luna

-solo eran las chicas querían que nos viéramos en el Crow para animar a Serena ahora que Darien se fue a New York- Luna y Mina solo me observaban detenidamente

-supongo que Darien ya debe o más bien ya llego a New York-comente

-Serena ¿Darien acepto terminar contigo?-pregunto Luna supongo que estará preocupada por las chicas

-no Luna-suspire y camine hacia el comedor y me senté- me dijo que estaba siendo una egoísta le sugerí que no se fuera hubiera seguido con el pero…fue mas importante sus estudios que arreglar nuestra situación y creo que fue lo mejor saliendo del aeropuerto me encontré con Seiya y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, lo que piensen las chicas me tiene sin cuidado- comente

-nosotras te apoyaremos Serena no te dejaremos sola- Luna me abrazo con una sonrisa, me siento triste al haber desconfiado de ella pero a hora se que en verdad es mi amiga.

-bien terminemos el almuerzo de los chicos- sonriente Mina añadió

-yo mientras iré a comprar lo que hace falta no tardo- Luna se levanto y fue por la llave del departamento

-ten cuidado- le dije y camine a la cocina... quería alejar mis pensamientos de cómo explicaría mi relación con Seiya.

 **POV Luna**

Salí del edificio y me encamine a la pequeña tienda que esta a tan solo unas cuadras de aquí, empiezo acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo humano la verdad es que estoy tan agradecida a mi princesa por este regalo tan maravilloso durante el transcurso de la cena de ayer Artemis y yo charlamos bastante, nuestros sentimientos a pesar del tiempo no han cambiado tenemos planeado seguir adelante y apoyar a la princesa en su decisión y tal vez cuando todo este caos se termine planear nuestra boda.

Aun recuerdo cuando en Milenio de Plata nos comprometimos y buscaríamos la bendición de la Reina Serenity pero lamentablemente Metalia ataco y nos separamos …

-discúlpame soy una tonta- sentí que algo me aventó y caí al suelo, mire a la chica y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con Lita- oh no te lastimaste- se disculpaba apenada-

-estoy bien no te preocupes-me levante del suelo con su ayuda

-de verdad cuanto lo siento-se excusaba- voy tarde a encontrarme con mis amigas y no te vi- sonrojada me miro

-estoy bien-conteste

-disculpa….-me observo detenidamente- ¿nos conocemos? –

-no lo creo- respondí inmediatamente

-es que…me eres familiar…-comento-eres muy bonita- no pude evitar sonrojarme

-gracias…amm lo lamento pero tengo que irme- comente rápidamente- además creo que se te hará mas tarde ibas rumbo con tus amigas ¿no?-

-cierto Rei me matara y siempre dice que Serena es la inmadura por llegar tarde…hasta luego- se despidió y volvió a su camino, respire profundamente casi me descubre Lita tendré que hablar con Serena y Mina sobre esto.

Solo unos minutos después ya me encontraba en el departamento

-aquí están las cosas-camine a la cocina y Serena terminaba de hacer el jugo

-gracias Luna veamos-Mina empezo a batir loa huevos- Serena derrites la mantequilla por favor-

-si ya voy-contesto ella mientras sacaba un sartén de la alacena, le pase la mantequilla, cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta, abrí esta y eran los chicos Artemis entro y me dio un suave beso en los labios traía una gran maleta negra

-¿Dónde la dejo?- pregunto él, Seiya venia cargado de cajas e igualmente Yaten, lo que me dio risa fue verlos despeinados

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte divertida

-hay Luna estos dos son iguales a Serena y Mina-suspiro resignado

-dejen las cosas en la segunda habitación-les dije riendo, de repente me llego el olor al omelet

-vamos chicos apúrense que ya les tenemos el almuerzo en agradecimiento- Serena dejo la jarra de jugo y Mina traía los platos.

-mmm… que rico- Seiya se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a Serena

-¿Qué te paso?- se rio al ver a Seiya, Yaten también se acerco y saludo a Mina

-este baka que me dejo asi-se quejo Seiya

-tu empezaste y no me hagas decir que sucedió- gruñón Yaten se acerco a su hermano

-bien terminen de subir las cosas…-intervino Artemis

 **POV Yaten**

Después de subir todas las pertenencias de Mina al departamento nos dispusimos a almorzar Luna y Artemis lavaron los platos al terminar, Serena y Mina se fueron a doblar más ropa y separar la que le darían a Luna.

Anoche Seiya y yo hicimos lo mismo para darle un poco de ropa a Artemis, llame temprano a nuestro manager para hacer el depósito de las chicas. Seiya se dispuso acomodar los libros de las chicas y yo los portarretratos unos minutos después llego el señor Yamochihiro y Serena firmo el contrato de renta.

Aprovechamos que todavía era temprano para ir al centro comercial y comprar los víveres y cosas que les haría falta a las chicas

\- ¿te eh dicho lo hermosa que te vez hoy?- le susurre a Mina en el oído, aproveche que nos separamos de los demás para besarla

-no pero…si cada vez que lo olvides me beses que así sea-menciono divertida, Mina hoy se veía hermosa con ese mini short luciendo sus largas piernas.

-¿te parece bien si en la tarde salimos al cine?- pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-solo si yo puedo escoger la película-contesto volteando, me miro a los ojos y me beso aunque en un principio no me gustaba su actitud, termine por amar esos arranques suyos, quiero amarla y que me ame de igual manera pero aun no sé cómo decirle acerca de Healer.

-no voltees pero… ¿las que estas de aquel lado no son Haruka y Michiru?-susurro en mi oído, dirigí mi mirada disimuladamente hacia donde me dijo mi diosa del amor y las reconocí inmediatamente

-oh-fue lo único que salió de mis labios al verlas

-debemos decirle a Serena si la ven con Seiya lo mataran en este momento-dramáticamente junto sus manos y vi su cara de horror, tenía razón cuando venimos a la Tierra lo único que nos preocupaba era Tenoh- oculta tu cabello debajo de tu chaqueta-no diría que me lo sugirió prácticamente me guardo de bajo de esta la coleta- busca a Serena avísale mientras las distraigo- me beso y fue en dirección de ellas en lo que yo iba en busca de Seiya y su conejo.

Tuve suerte que no estuviera muy alejados, aunque mirando detenidamente a conejo vestida así y con ese peinado no creo que la reconozcan

-chicos…-fui detrás de ellos

-¿sucede algo?- se aventuro a preguntar conejo al no ver a Mina

-Tenoh y Kaioh están aquí Mina las fue a saludar dándome tiempo de ocultarlos-añadí de prisa note como mi hermano trago en seco, Luna y Artemis miraron preocupados a Serena pero esta estaba muy tranquila.

-ahí vienen-susurro Luna con un hilo de voz…

 **POV Mina**

-no voltees pero… ¿las que estas de aquel lado no son Haruka y Michiru?-susurré al oído de Yaten, este disimuladamente volteo hacia donde estaban y por su cara deduzco que las reconocía inmediatamente

-oh-fue lo único que salió de sus labios al verlas

-debemos decirle a Serena si la ven con Seiya lo mataran en este momento- junte mis manos y las lleve hasta mi pecho me preocupa que los vean, pero me da más temor una confrontación- oculta tu cabello debajo de tu chaqueta- le dije guardando de bajo de esta su coleta- busca a Serena avísale y las distraigo- lo beso y fue en dirección rogándole a todos los dioses que los encontrara ya.

Prepare una de mis mejores sonrisas –hola Haruka, Michiru-las saludaba alegremente

-¿tú eres?-pregunto celosamente al verme Michiru.

-chicas que pasa con ustedes soy yo Mina- reí nerviosa

-¿Mina?... oh Mina no te reconocimos que cambiada estas- galantemente Haruka dijo- ¿toda esa comida es para ti?-miro mi carrito sorprendida

-Haruka ¿Qué quieres decir?-fingí enfado la verdad no sé qué decirle Michiru solo me miraba sorprendida

-Mina cambiaste bastante…-Michiru me ponía nerviosa es como si me analizara

-es verdad estas más bonita- me sonroje al escuchar el comentario de Haruka- y ¿dime has visto a cabeza de bombón?- pregunto jalando su carrito diablos a lo lejos pude divisar a Luna

-si ayer dormí en su casa-conteste distrayendo a Haruka- hoy todas dormiremos en el templo para animar a Serena por la partida de Darien por eso la comida –debo dar gracias a mi rápido pensamiento

-¿la partida de Darien?- pregunto Michiru, Haruka me miraba sorprendida y yo me moría de los nervios estábamos a tan solo unos metros de los chicos, note que Yaten camino disimulado al otro pasillo, Luna abrazo tan amorosamente a Seiya que si no los conociera pensaría que son novios y Artemis poso su brazo en la cadera de Serena posesivamente.

-si el se fue a estudiar de nuevo a los Estados Unidos- conteste nerviosa, la mirada de Haruka cambio por una molesta miro a Michiru y esta solo bajo la mirada triste

-ese príncipe de pacotilla-exploto-¿Cómo es posible que abandone a mi gatita de nuevo?-miro a Michiru- sabe lo que sufrió la gatita en ese entonces ese molesto Kou le hizo compañía pero ahora…-sabía que era mi oportunidad para sumar puntos a favor de Seiya

-espera ¿dices sabia?- Serena nunca me dijo que había platicado con Darien sobre Seiya

-si nosotras hablamos con el- contesto Michiru

-ya veo-comente pensativa-que lastima que Seiya no esté aquí ahora… ¿no te gustaría verlos de nuevo?-

-bueno es verdad que ellos protegieron a mi gatita pero…solo como amigo y si llegara a venir espero que no venga con intenciones de conquistarla-añadió- "si supieras"-dije en mi mente- toma- me extendió una pequeña bolsita- compra lo que te haga necesario para animar a mi gatita- siguieron su camino y no me dio tiempo de ver su contenido, respire más tranquila

-eso lo tomo ¿Cómo consentimiento por parte de Uranos para estar aquí?-hablaron a mi espalda

-¿Qué te dio?-pregunto curiosa Luna abrí la bolsita y había mucho dinero

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunte sorprendida

-guardar ese dinero-Serena se acerco- después se lo devolveremos…vamos-finalizo arrastrando su carrito y continuo con el abasto de los viveres, Luna me acompaño a ver unas cortinas y dejamos a los chicos atrás.

Después de media hora y dejando atrás el grandísimo susto que nos dieron las Outher volvíamos al edificio con nuestras compras, acomodaríamos todo y me arreglaría para salir con Yaten

-esta despensa es para un ejército- se quejaba Artemis y era verdad es mucha comida

-sí pero apuesto que los chicos no saldrán de aquí más que para dormir-Serena reía divertida

-oh vecina espero no darle molestias-contestaba riendo Seiya.

Gracias a la ayuda de los chicos terminamos lo acomodar y limpiar lo que hacía falta

-cariño…solo me cambio y estaré lista- le di un beso a Yaten

-no así estas preciosa- su comentario me hizo sonrojar- solo espérame unos minutos iré con Artemis al video club- se levanto e hizo señas al mencionado y salieron del departamento

-¿Qué harán ustedes chicos?- me deje caer en el sillón Sere y Seiya estaban sentado en el otro sillón grande ella acostada recargando su cabeza en las piernas de el

-llevare a Serena a cenar-contesto Seiya, Serena hizo el intento de levantarse- no mi bombona si estas bella en un rato más nos vamos.

-Luna…-le llame

-Artemis y yo veremos una película aquí en el departamento-salió de la cocina con un poco de fruta picada y se sentó a mi lado

-bien voy a mi habitación arreglar un poco mi maquillaje ¿me avisas cuando Yaten vuelva?-me levante

-si-respondió Luna camine a mi habitación y verifique mi peinado y maquillaje todo estaba en su lugar solo un poco de labial para estar lista. Abrí el cajón del tocador y me tope con mi lazo rojo que me ha hecho compañía en todos estos años.

-¿Mina?- tocaban mi puerta

-pasa Serena- guarde mi lazo y recibí a mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa

-ya nos vamos ¿todo bien?-se preocupa como siempre

-si- baje mi mirada-solo que…tengo miedo que esto sea solo un sueño y en cualquier momento me despierten-comente, Serena solo me abrazo

-esto es real tontita-susurro en mi oído- acabas de comenzar una relación con el mas gruñón de los hermano Kou-me giño un ojo-Luna y Artemis están con sus cuerpos humanos y por fin mi estrella regreso a cumplir su promesa…disfrútalo Mina porque no sabemos en qué momento sea la confrontación con las chicas, pudo ser hoy en el centro comercial o puede ser mañana….-cuánta razón tiene Serena me gusta esta faceta de mi amiga

-¿bombón estas lista?-pregunto Seiya al otro lado de la puerta-Mina ya llego Yaten-

-vamos-contesto Serena- no tengas miedo ¿sí?- sonreí al escucharla me enfocare a disfrutar el tiempo que pueda estar con mi enano gruñón como diría Seiya asentí y salimos de mi habitación

-bien llamaremos antes de venir- dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Sere- nos vemos mas al rato…-pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta-si no llegamos a las cinco de la mañana ya no nos esperen-agrego pícaro, todos los presentes reímos al ver como Sere se sonrojaba y le daba un codazo a Seiya.

-no le hagan caso-sonrojada lo jalo fuera del departamento, mire a Luna y le guiñe un ojo

-nos vemos más tarde- me despedí de ella….

 **Atención aquí comienza el Lemmon**

 **POV Artemis**

Luna y yo continuamos viendo la película de terror la verdad fue muy buena idea la de Yaten traer esta. Yo tenía una mano sobre su brazo y lo acariciaba lentamente, Luna se me pego mas al pecho le daba miedo la película, aspire lentamente el perfume de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo me inunda, me quema.

-Artemis de verdad que esta película es espantosa-me regaño mientras ocultaba su cara en mi pecho

-Luna no tengas miedo- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello presionándola más a mi cuando de repente se escucho un trueno…-lloverá-inquirí preocupado pues sabía que los chicos andaban fuera Yaten había llevado a Mina al cine y Seiya se llevo a cenar a Serena.

-no me gusta la lluvia- comento asustada Luna -¿crees que los chicos estén bien?-pregunto

-si, todo esta bien-conteste abrazándola levante delicadamente su barbilla y mire sus bellos ojos azul cielo antes de sellar sus labios con un romántico pero apasionado beso mis mejillas ardían y aunque no mire a Luna sabia que las suyas también ansiaba el calor de su cuerpo –te amo-susurre suavemente mientras la miraba y me acerque lentamente unimos nuevamente nuestros labios quería demostrarle con ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella, ese amor tan grande que rebasa los limites de la muerte, pedi permiso para invadir su boca el cual ella me otorgo.

Jugué lentamente con su lengua y bebía del maravilloso néctar de su boca pero…no podía mas…ese beso removió muchas cosas en mi…me separe un poco de ella mirando solo un hilo de saliva que nos unía. Mis mejillas se enrojecían más y más, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente de amor y sin prevenirlo Luna unió nuestros labios en un nuevo beso dejando atrás la ternura para dar paso a la pasión, la pegue aun mas a mi cuerpo…la película paso a un segundo plano…

Con mucho trabajo me separe de Luna y apague el televisor…solo se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia…prendí la chimenea de la sala y Luna se levanto fue por unas mantas, mientras yo le mandaba un mensaje a Yaten y Seiya

….."Por favor no nos interrumpan estamos ocupados….Artemis"

Todo en total silencio las palabras no eran necesarias nos sentamos enfrente de la chimenea sintiendo el calor de esta…acaricie las mejillas de Luna hasta posar mis dedos en su barbilla levantándola lentamente…

-eres tan hermosa…-susurre sus rojas mejillas adornaban su rostro…sin poder evitarlo nuestros rostros se acercaron mas, cada milímetro de la barrera entre nosotros se rompía al estar tan cerca del otro…sellamos nuestros labios con un nuevo beso…lleno de amor…de pasión …el sabor de la boca de Luna me embriaga…deseo tanto entregarme a ella y se que ella quiere lo mismo…no quería terminar con este beso pero por falta de oxigeno nos separamos- te deseo tanto que…-pero no pude terminar mi frase porque sentí el suave toque de los dedos de Luna.

Ella solo asintió sonrojada… la mire tiernamente y la abrace con amor…

-eres todo para mi Artemis-me siento tan feliz al escuchar sus palabras, sentí los dulces labios de Luna en mis labios

" **Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo,**

 **La música al sonar nos envolvió,**

 **Aquí muy juntos si contigo voy,**

 **Aquí tan vivo estoy…"**

Sin decir una palabra mas continuamos besándonos, la deposite suavemente encima de la mantas que trajo…me acosté encima de ella sin dejarla de besar…nuestros labios se unían mientras que nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizada mente…lentamente comencé a acariciar su cuerpo por arriba de su ropa…rozaba con mis dedos su suave piel…esa blanca piel que me encanta ver…

" **La vida va, los sueños morirán,**

 **Al mío digo "adiós" y sin saber,**

 **Que aquí tú estarás mi sueño te encontró,**

 **Y hoy por siempre ya se…."**

La mire a los ojos y comencé a besar sus ojos, sus mejillas…llegue hasta su cuello…la presión entre los dos me volvía loco pero tenía que controlarme…dando suaves besos en su cuello escuche gemidos leves por parte de ella…lentamente ella recorría mi espalda hasta llegar a al borde de mi camisa y lentamente la deslizo hacia arriba quitándomela por completo… con ligeros toques alce su blusa azul dejando sus bellos pechos al descubierto…pequeños besos le di recorriendo el camino hasta sus pechos…bebí de ellos…me encanta ese sabor dulce de su piel… mis manos bajaron hacia su jeans negros quitándolos de en medio…mire el hermoso cuerpo de mi amada Luna sonrojada me observaba…se levanto y desabrocho mi pantalón deslizándolo hacia abajo quedando los dos en ropa interior

" **Que solo quiero tenerte aquí…"**

Luna me beso y me atrajo hacia ella tomando el control de la situación..beso mi cuello y bajaba mas y mas provocando en mi gemidos de placer…siento como me recorren esos tiernos y carnosos labios en mi cuerpo…tome de los brazos a Luna y la recosté aspire su aroma…ese aroma me volvía adicto cada vez más a ella… nerviosamente pose mis manos en su pequeña y delicada prenda interior y me deshice de ella….acaricie lentamente su feminidad sintiendo su humedad…Luna cerraba sus ojos…sus gemidos eran más fuertes…mi excitación creció más…torpemente Luna me quito mi boxer quedando por fin desnudos.

" **Aquí soñando con un feliz final,**

 **Creer que esto en verdad es real,**

 **Y este sueño también nos separo…**

 **Tú allá y yo aquí…."**

Me acerque a besarla necesitaba sentir otra vez sus suaves y húmedos labios…al mirarla mi corazón latió mas rápido…la amaba…amo a Luna con todo mi ser…con sumo cuidado separe sus piernas y me acomode Luna solo gimió al sentir mi humedad y me miro…

-¿Luna estás segura esto?-no podía evitar preguntar nervioso

-estoy segura Artemis…quiero ser tuya-respondió con una sonrisa…la bese y sin esperar mas invadí su ser…Luna apretaba las sabanas resistiendo el dolor hasta que…tope con esa barrera, la marca de su virginidad que hoy ella me esta entregando…mire a Luna y ella asintió de un solo impulso con mi cadera atravesé esa barrera…

" **¿Y cómo enfrentar la realidad?**

 **Si hoy te pierdo aquí…"**

La bese para tranquilizar su dolor y lamia esas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, me mantuve quieto un momento para que se acostumbrara a mi y cuando ella me miro supe que podía continuar… me empecé a moverme lentamente, succione el lóbulo de su oreja excitándola…pasaron los minutos hasta que Luna se acostumbro lo cual note por el ritmo de su cadera…aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas, acaricie sus blandos y suaves pechos, los bese, bebí de ellos mientras que los gemidos de Luna aumentaban

-Artemis…onegai-gemía, pero los callaba con mi boca

-te…amo- susurre en sus labios, pero no aún no es tiempo.

" **Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final,**

 **Creer que esto en verdad es real,**

 **Soñar que el sueño de los dos esta…"**

-y...yo a ti...te…amo- selle mis labios con los de Luna al momento que sin poder evitarlo los dos estallamos llegando aun grandioso clímax ahogando nuestro gemido en nuestro beso...volviéndonos uno solo…nos miramos…nuestras respiraciones agitadas…solo podía oir las palpitaciones de mi corazón y el de ella… envueltos en la cálida luz de la chimenea…me recosté a su lado y la abrace…desde este momento soy suyo…ella es mía, le sonreí y me beso

-te amo Luna siempre fue, es y será así…tuyo eternamente-

-por siempre…-cerramos nuestra unión con la bendición de la hija lunar…

" **Yo aquí,..**

 **Yo aquí y tú allá"**

 **(canción Aquí de Roberto VeláZquez)**

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

Niñas gracias por pasar a leer se que la mayoría somos chicas Kou y aquí está el Lemmon pero no se preocupen habrá mas ya vendrá muajajaja *ríe malvadamente y su muso se esconde debajo de las cobijas bien pasando el momento malvado mis pervers las quiero

 **Bien con esto termino de agradecer a todos esos lectores de verdad hice un esfuerzo al escribir este fic y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer nos vemos en la próxima actualización** **.**

 **PD: Lector anónimo se que estas ahí manifiestate muajaja!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

 _ **CAPITULO IV "Usagi y Venus ""**_

 _ **Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

 **Advertencia y Aclaraciones**

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

 **Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri** **.**

 **POV Artemis**

-te amo Luna siempre fue, es y será así…tuyo eternamente-

-por siempre…-cerramos nuestra unión con la bendición de la hija lunar…

 **POV Yaten**

Estaba tan entretenido con la película que Mina escogió en el cine cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar, era la mejor parte de la película a mi parecer y me debatía si mover a mi diosa y ver mi móvil o dejarlo ahí está que se acabe la función, así que sencillamente opte por la segunda.

-hay no se comerán al chico- susurro Mina viendo la pantalla emocionada- no se lo comieron ¿Por qué?-no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla

-no se pero es increíble como traspasaron esos muros-susurre impresionado, desde la primera vez que llegamos a este planeta me encantaron sus películas pero jamás se lo admitiría a mis hermanos.

Después de otros veinte minutos de acción, sangre, tripas y un emocionante final salimos de la sala del cine aprovechando la oportunidad cuando Mina se fue al tocador revise mi móvil

….."Por favor no nos interrumpan estamos ocupados….Artemis"-

Bien no sabía que pensar respecto a ese mensaje lo que significaba….entretener más a Mina solo había un ligero problema…la tormenta

-estoy lista- dijo Mina sonriente-vamos al departamento o… ¿tienes pensado algo más?-menciono picara

-bueno si no te molesta cuando veníamos vi un bar-karaoke ¿te gustaría ir?-pregunte sonriente necesitaba distraer a Mina

-por supuesto-contesto emocionada jalándome rumbo al coche.

Después de algunas cuadras pare el auto y entramos al karaoke solo espero que Seiya también allá recibo el mensaje y no interrumpa sea lo que sea que Luna y Artemis estén haciendo.

 **Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa**

El resto de las chicas discutían sobre la última llamada que tuvieron con Mina.

-no puede ser que esa grosera de Mina me colgara-bufaba enojada Rei-uy pero me las pagara cuando la vea-

-tranquila Rei- hablaba calmadamente Ami- te dijo que tenían unas cosas que hacer y Serena la acompañara al menos sabemos que se distraerá con las locuras de Mina y no estará encerrada en su casa- finalizo

-sí pero me desespera ¿Por qué Serena ya no viene?- esta vez lo decía con una voz melancólica la Sailor del fuego, Ami solo la observaba también triste

-es verdad desde que salimos del instituto solo dos veces hemos estado juntas-comento Ami

-Lita, ¿tú qué piensas?-pregunto Rei triste, pero su mal humor regreso al notar que la peli castaña no prestaba atención- Lita…¡LITA!-grito llamando su atención

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Rei?-pregunto asustada despertando de su ensoñación

-¿pasa algo Lita estas muy distraída desde la mañana?- Ami se acerco a esta

-no yo solo…-pero la peli castaña se perdió una vez mas es sus pensamientos

 **POV Lita**

Me lamentaba tanto por haberme quedado dormida y salir corriendo rápido de mi casa rumbo a la cafetería-creo que algunas mañas de Serena y Mina se me están pegando- me lamente y tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta y choque con una chica tumbándola con el impacto de mi cuerpo.

-discúlpame soy una tonta- me disculpe inmediatamente y ayude a la chica a ponerse de pie- oh… ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunte preocupada a la peli negra

-estoy bien no te preocupes-respondió la chica, me miro y sonrió cálidamente

-de verdad cuanto lo siento-me excusaba- voy tarde a encontrarme con mis amigas y no te vi- sonrojada la mire

-estoy bien de verdad- observe sus ojos un azul tan exquisitos y cálidos que me recordaron a Serena

-disculpa….-la observe más detenidamente- ¿nos conocemos? – pregunte

-no lo creo- respondió la chica

-es que…me eres familiar…-comente-eres muy bonita- era la verdad su hermoso cabello negro, su bello rostro pálido en conjuntó de sus exquisitos ojos la hacían una chica muy hermosa a diferencia de mi.

-gracias…amm lo lamento pero tengo que irme- comento mirándome tiernamente - además creo que se te hará más tarde, ibas rumbo con tus amigas ¿no?-añadió

-cierto Rei me matara y siempre dice que Serena es la inmadura por llegar tarde…hasta luego- me despedí y continúe con mi carrera rumbo a la cafetería de Andrew.

 **FIN Flashback**

Desde ese momento no puedo sacarme la imagen de esa chica de la cabeza se me hace tan conocida pero… ¿de dónde?...

-LITA…-la voz de Rei me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Rei?- pregunte asustada mirando a mis amigas

-¿pasa algo Lita?... estas muy distraída desde la mañana-Ami me pregunto acercándose a mi

-yo…es que-no sabía bien si comentarle a las chicas-bueno esta mañana tropecé con una chica que se me es muy familiar pero…-rápidamente capte la atención de las chicas- no nada olvídenlo tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoica-dije mientras reía nerviosa

Necesito ver a Serena, la extraño muchísimo recuerdo que fue mi primera amiga y realmente la necesito y sin más me volví a perder en mis pensamientos.

 **POV Mina**

Después de un rato Yaten y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo como nunca en el karaoke me gusta esta parte de él que solo me la muestra a mí.

-oh es mi turno de subir a cantar- le dije emocionada- escucha bien Yaten Kou porque esta canción es especialmente es para ti-le guiñe el ojo y subí al escenario mientras los suaves notas del piano se empezaban a escuchar

" **Cuando la luz se va,**

 **Siento morir mi voz,**

 **Vuelvo a vestirme de mí,**

 **No quiero despertad, quiero dormir en ti."**

Mire a Yaten mientras cantaba esta canción la cantaba día y noche después de que se fue junto con sus hermanos hoy el y yo tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos.

" **Todo el valor se va,**

 **En gotas de canción,**

 **Mi partitura es tu piel,**

 **No volveré a llorar,**

 **Solo lo hará mi voz.**

 **Al cantar vuelvo a besarte mi amor,**

 **Tu sonrisa es mi ovación,**

 **El aplauso que yo,**

 **Siempre quise revivir,**

 **Al que yo dejé a deber,**

 **Canto por ti, Muero sin ti,**

 **Mi piano** **h** **echa a llorar,**

 **Su lamento habla por mí,**

 **Canto por ti, Vuelvo a morir,**

 **Cuando se apague la luz."**

Oí ligeros mormullos de la gente que estaba sentada cercas del escenario pero mi mirada no se apartaba de mi amada estrella que me miraba tiernamente.

" **Vuelve el invierno a mí,**

 **Vuelve la soledad,**

 **Vuelven si tú no estás,**

 **Mi melodía es oírte respirar.**

 **Al cantar vuelvo a besarte mi amor,**

 **Tu sonrisa es mi ovación,**

 **El aplauso que yo,**

 **Siempre quise revivir,**

 **Al que yo deje a deber,**

 **Canto por ti, Muero sin ti,**

 **Mi piano** **h** **echa a llorar,**

 **Su lamento habla por mí,**

 **Canto por ti, Vuelvo a morir,**

 **Cuando se apague la luz."**

" **Cuando se apague la luz"-** **Mago de Oz**

Para cuando termine de cantar todos se levantaron aplaudiendo y observe en la mirada de Yaten algo de… ¿culpa? No sé como describirlo.

-¿te gusto?-pregunte abrazándolo fuertemente

-me encanto gracias… aunque…la canción es algo triste-susurro en mi oído su voz sonaba triste.

\- esa canción describe perfectamente como me sentí cuando me abandonaste- hice un puchero

-pero… yo no te abandone- replico rápidamente

-pero… irte lejos de mi ¿no es abandonarme?- lo mire fingiendo molestia aguantando las ganas de reír al observar el rostro de Yaten

-pero…-supongo ya no sabía que decir.

-lo vez no tienes argumentos de cómo defenderte- señale, el solo bajo la mirada- pero… regresaste y eso es lo que cuenta- dije suavemente sonriendo, Yaten me miro sorprendido

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe… lo difícil que fue para mí aceptar mis sentimiento-me reclamo enfadado- mi princesa y mis hermanos eran todo para mi…. Mas sin en cambio tú te colaste, robando mis pensamientos, mi corazón- su expresión se suavizó poco a poco- me sentía como un traidor y… tenía miedo- la confesión de Yaten me estaba matando…

-Yaten-susurre

-tenía miedo que acabar como Seiya… no ya era como él, pensando en lo que pudo ser…invadiéndome una y otra vez los recuerdos junto a ti desde lo molesta que fuiste- me miro directamente a los ojos y yo quería llorar pero no sabía si de alegría o de tristeza por sus palabras- hasta cuando nos protegiste a mis hermanos y a mí de las manos de Galaxia…-ahí justo es esa parte sentí que morí al ver las pequeñas lagrimas escapar de los ojos de Yaten- te vi morir Mina- no sé en qué momento yo también estaba llorando- vi como desaparecías en pequeñas luces y no tienes ni idea la frustración y el dolor que me invadieron en ese momento… y en las noches cuando pensaba en ti esa imagen se revivía una y otra vez en mi mente-

-no sigas por favor- suplique- eso ya quedo atrás- fue un consuelo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yaten cuando me envolvió en sus brazos

-aun tengo temor que una nueva lucha se aproxime… que esta paz no sea duradera- finalizo

-Yaten no se que nos depare el futuro pero este momento…este instante quiero disfrutarlo-Serena tiene razón es hora de dejar de preocuparnos por el futuro y más ahora que es incierto por ahora solo quiero vivir el presente…

 **POV Seiya**

-bien mi hermoso bomboncito -¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?-pregunte mientras la abrazaba amorosamente.

-mmm… no se que se te antoja- me miro y sonrió tiernamente

-pues…-

-puedo adivinar que tienes ganas de comer- comento divertida

-a si…adivina- se soltó de mi abrazo y voltio a mirarme sonrió coquetamente que no pude evitar sonrojarme, se acaricio la barbilla pensativa

-quisiera una hamburguesa doble con papas- dijo fingiendo mi voz y no pude evitar reír al escucharla

-te equivocas bomboncito-me acerque a ella tomándola por la cintura-para empezar se me antoja un delicioso y adictivo beso tuyo- me acerque más ella, sonreí al observar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y la bese delicada pero posesivamente- y no quiero una hamburguesa doble- tuve que contenerme al ver la expresión de su rostro- quiero… una hamburguesa tripe con papas y una gran malteada de chocolate porque sé que es tu preferida-sonreí galantemente

-¿aun lo recuerdas?- pregunto sorprendida

-claro cómo olvidar la bebida preferida de mi bombón y también no olvido que te tomas tres- dije riendo

-hace mucho que no como una hamburguesa y una malteada- comento triste

.-entonces vamos a cambiar eso- tome de la mano a mi bombón y corrí con ella al otro lado de la calle a una cafetería llamada el Crow- Serena solo reía divertida como niña pequeña me alegra saber que mi bombón no ha cambiado del todo. Entre con ella a la cafetería y nos sentamos juntos en la última mesa

Bombón reconoció a una chica e inmediatamente palideció- un minuto este… ¿es el Crow?-

-si así se llama- conteste un poco temeroso la chica que se acercaba no era ninguna de las chicas pero…

-hola buenas noches mi nombre es Unizaki y yo los atenderé esta noche- se presento la chica- ¿desean ordenar algo?- pregunto amablemente, mi bombón solo me miraba

-gracias Unizaki-chan nos traes por favor dos hamburguesas triples con papas, dos malteadas de chocolate y un pastelillo de fresas y chocolate por favor eso es para mi no se que quiera la señorita-reí divertido al notar la expresión de la chica- no es broma es para los dos gracias-

-en un momento les traigo su pedido- se retiro la chica de nuestra mesa

-¿la conoces?- pregunte confundido después de ver que le regreso el color a la cara a mi bombón

-si- suspiro-ella y su hermano conocen a las chicas y…a Darien-susurro, no pude evitar sentirme triste porque mi bombón trata de esconderse cuando sale conmigo, aunque entiendo el porque

-no te preocupes la chica no te reconoció-trate de sonreír lo mejor posible.

-Seiya…-susurro ella- lo lamento pero la ruptura con Darien fue hace apenas unos días, las chicas no tienen ni idea de que estas aquí y si a eso le sumamos que nos podemos encontrar a Haruka y Michiru- se disculpaba

-no, te entiendo bombón- la interrumpí- no estoy molesto así que… ¿qué se siente salir con un chico tan guapo como yo bombón?-sonreí galantemente y el amor de mi vida sonrió agradecida

-eres un completo baka engreído-contesto divertida

-pero soy tu baka engreído- me acerque a ella y mire a todos lados discretamente- además…aprovéchame bombón porque solo soy para ti- tome su mano delicadamente y bese su muñeca, mi bello bombón se sonrojo ante esto, pero volvimos a la realidad cuando oí que se aclaraban la garganta.

-siento interrumpir pero…-traigo su pedido-era chica que nos estaba atendiendo ruborizada, nos sirvió y se retiro.

A mi bombón se le iluminaron los ojos al ver su gran malteada- Seiya…es mucha comida y…grasas- susurro, la mire horrorizado

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi bombón?- pregunte con sospecha, ella me miro y estallo en carcajadas

-sabia… que te… pondrías así- dijo señalándome y riendo divertida un momento después me contagio su risa y nos dispusimos a comer bueno devorar nuestras hamburguesas mientras reíamos y hablamos de cosas sin importancia….

 **POV Serena**

-sabes hace mucho que no vengo aquí ¿te gustaría ir a los videojuegos?- pregunte animada mientras nos comíamos el pastel de chocolate

-por supuesto bombón-contesto Seiya- oye bombón… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- observe la expresión seria de Seiya así que baje el tenedor

-dime…-

-pues ¿puedo saber porque dejaste de hacer las cosas que más te gustaban?... digo sé que no podías vivir sin mí pero…-añadió arrogante y no pude evitar aventarle una bola de papel- enserio bombón ¿por qué?-

-bueno yo…ni a Darien ni a las chicas les gustaba que comiera tanto además que siempre me decían que dejara el manga y los videojuegos y me pusiera a estudiar para que fuera una buena Reina…siempre me molestaba por eso Rini-susurre pensativa

-¿Rini?-pregunto interesado Seiya

-¿eh?- acaso lo pensé o lo dije

-continua bombón ¿Quién es Rini?-

-bueno yo… recuerdas que te hable sobre la Senshi del Tiempo-

-es Setsuna ¿cierto?- Seiya me tomo la mano en señal de apoyo e internamente se lo agradezco el tema de Rini aun es difícil para mi

-sí, hace tiempo una pequeña niña vino en busca del cristal de plata su nombre era….Serena- observe a Seiya y mi hizo un gesto para que continuara- cuando regrese a mi casa ella ya estaba ahí le creo falsos recuerdos a mi familia quedando ella como mi prima-

-vaya-

-ella estaba siendo perseguida por unos villanos, después de su llegada Darien término conmigo, fue una de las etapas más difíciles de mi vida-

-¿termino contigo por la llegada de esa niña?- pregunto interesado con un deje de molestia

-bueno en realidad no sé bien que pasó, solo me dijo que en las noches tenia pesadillas en donde yo moría y una voz siempre le decía que me dejara- explique lo mejor posible

-perdóname bombón pero yo no te dejaría, solo porque tengo pesadillas al contrario estaría más unido a ti-comento molesto

-eso es lo que tu harías Seiya, pero Darien tomo una decisión diferente…en fin Rini llego aquí para buscar el cristal con el pensaba ayudar a sus padres, después Sailor Plut apareció y nos llevo a las puertas del futuro donde nos llevaron al siglo XXX, ahí descubrimos que Rini en realidad era… mi hija-finalice observe a Seiya que pareció en shock

-tu… ¿tu hija?-

-si hija de Darien y mía, el Rey Endimión de Tokio de Cristal la mando en busca de Sailor Moon- pausé un momento al ver que el rostro de Seiya perdió color

-ya entiendo el porqué de que Tenoh me quiria muy lejos de ti-susurro triste Seiya, cogí su mano para que me mirara

-nosotras nunca debimos conocer el futuro Seiya, ese fue el detonante para que mi relación con Darien decayera pensando en un futuro utópico, perfecto, los pocos detalles que el tenia conmigo fueron desapareciendo, compitiendo siempre por la atención de Darien con Rini,- pero Seiya no me miraba le pesaba que por mi decisión ella desapareciera, me levante y me senté a su lado y levante su rostro- pero aun así Seiya…conociendo mi futuro…dude-

-¿Qué?-

-dude cuando me propusiste que lo reemplazaras esa tarde en la terraza de la escuela- Seiya me miraba sorprendido-me sentía confundida después Rei fue hablar conmigo que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo que yo tenía a Darien-

-pero después de la batalla tú fuiste a los brazos de el-

-sí pero no sabes lo que fue para mí darme cuenta que no me había olvidado, de que en realidad había desaparecido en las manos de Galaxia, toda esa culpa de mis sentimientos me invadió – en realidad no sé en qué momento los dos ya estábamos llorando, recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de Seiya- aunque regreso y trate de convencerme que lo mejor era seguir nuestra relación, pero fue imposible olvidarte- sentí como Seiya me envolvía en sus brazos

-bombón ¿con tu decisión desaparecerá esa niña?-

-no lo sé, tal vez el futuro sufra cambios-conteste- pero no me arrepiento Seiya- adquirí rápidamente-ahora solo quiero disfrutar el estar contigo- levante mi rostro y observe esa hermosa mirada que me roba el aliento lentamente me acerque a él y nos fundimos en el más dulce de los besos.

-te amo bombón-susurro sobre mis labios.

 **POV Seiya**

-te amo bombón-susurre sobre sus labios y ella me sonrió tiernamente

 **-** te amo Seiya- le limpie el pequeño rastro de sus lagrimas

-¿aun quieres ir a los videojuegos?-pregunte divertido al notar el sonrojo de mi bombón

-sí, pero primero voy al tocador- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro aproveche el momento para pagar la cuenta y mandarle un mensaje a los chicos pero…

….."Por favor no nos interrumpan estamos ocupados….Artemis"-

Vaya que lleva prisa Artemis pero-¿estará bien que le diga a bombón?-

-¿decirme qué? Seiya- casi sufro un infarto al escuchar su voz detrás de mí-

-bueno yo…es que- estaba demasiado nervioso- es sobre Luna y Artemis-susurre

-¿paso algo malo?-pregunto preocupada

-no solo que- suspire resignado y le mostré el mensaje a bombón y note el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bueno era solo cuestión de tiempo- respondió sin importancia- ¿podemos irnos?-

-si bombón vamos, que te parece si gano un gran peluche de felpa solo para ti- abrace a mi dulce bombón y salimos de la cafetería lástima que ya estaba lloviendo nos tendremos que quedar en los videojuegos un buen rato

 **POV Luna**

Me desperté por el ligero movimiento que sentí, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con los de Artemis que me llevaba en sus brazos rumbo a mi habitación

-hola hermosa- me saludo sonriente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte adormilada

-solo te llevo a la habitación antes que los chicos vengan- explico, me deposito en la cama y no pude evitar sonrojarme al notar su torso desnudo y recordar lo que hace un momento atrás paso.

-voy por las cobijas- me arropo y sonrió dulcemente

-¿te quedaras?- susurre

-¿planeas correrme?- pregunto divertido- me quedare contigo hasta el amanecer pero tendré que retirarme antes que las chicas despierten no queremos que Mina te asalte con tantas preguntas ¿verdad?- salió de la habitación escuche unos ruidos en la sala y después volvió con nuestra ropa y las sabanas que ocupamos, trate de levantarme pero sentí una ligera molestia- no te levantes preciosa- Artemis cerró la puerta con seguro y se recostó a mi lado me acurrucó en su pecho y nos dormimos abrazados.

 **POV Yaten**

Regresamos al edificio ya entrada la noche y justo en la puerta del departamento de las chicas estaba Seiya y conejo platicando

-¿Qué sucede porque no entran al departamento?- pregunto animada Mina

-hola ¿Cómo les fue?- Serena evadió la pregunta

-bien gracias

-¿Qué película vieron?- note que mi hermano estaba entretenido en la puerta hasta que esta se abrió

-vimos Guerra Mundial Z- conteste abrazando a Mina

-que padre- menciono Seiya mirándome extraño- bueno es tarde Luna ya debe estar dormida asi que dejemos a las chicas descansar hermano-

-oh si es verdad mañana tengo que ver a Eliot-

-¿Quién es Eliot?-pregunto Seiya

-un amigo que conocimos después que ustedes se fueron-contesto Serena animada- chicos descansen, te veo mañana Seiya-dijo despidiéndose dándole un beso a mi hermano

-mañana desayunamos juntos ¿si?- Mina me abrazo y medio un beso

-bien aquí estaremos mañana- me despide de ella y caminamos al departamento

Una vez adentro estaba a punto de ir a mi habitación

-¿recibiste el mensaje de Artemis?- pregunto serio Seiya

-si lo vi y no le comente nada a Mina- mi hermano sonrió divertido y camino a la habitación de Artemis

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte divertido

-nuestro amigo se quedo a dormir con Luna- suspiro resignado- solo espero que Mina no se de cuenta-

Cada uno camino hacia su habitación, me cambie de ropa y me metí a la cama sonreí divertido al imaginar la escena de cómo sería si las chicas se dieran cuenta que Artemis está durmiendo con Luna…

 **POV Seiya**

Decidí levantarme temprano esta mañana para salir a correr un rato al parque más tarde tengo planeado hacerle el desayuno a mi bombón. Salí a la sala y me encontré con Artemis que ya estaba tomando una taza de café, tenía el cabello un poco húmedo y estaba vestido con un pants negro y una camisa blanca

-¿tiene mucho que llegaste?-dije en forma de saludo, me miro y sonrió

-hace una hora ¿quieres café?- me ofreció mientras leía el periódico

-no gracias saldré un rato a correr más tarde iremos a desayunar con las chicas- mencione mientras tomaba mi móvil.

-bien ten cuidado- me despedí y Salí del departamento justo antes de salir del edificio divise a Mina que subió a un taxi iba vestida en un bonito vestido color rojo de tirantes ceñido hasta la cintura con un poco de vuelo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas de color negro como de diez centímetros llevaba el cabello suelto.

-me pregunto a donde ira- me dije a mi mismo curioso pues aun era muy temprano para la hora que ella salió.

Sin más me subí el gorro de mi sudadera y me dispuse a trotar un rato. Tuve que parar mi ejercicio por un mensaje que recibí de Yaten donde me recordaba que desayunaríamos con las chicas verifique la hora y ya me había dilatado más de lo que tenía previsto. Así que regrese al edificio para darme una ducha, tan pronto llegue me encontré con Artemis ya listo para salir estaba vestido con unos jeans negros con una camisa de cuadros azul con negro.

-en un momento estoy- le dije en forma de saludo corriendo hacia la ducha escuche como se abría la puerta, era Yaten que acababa de salir de bañarse.

-vienes tarde- me regaño pero no le conteste mejor me desvestí y me metí al baño, fue refrescante sentir el agua caliente en el cuerpo trate de no tardarme mucho, pronto Salí y fui a ponerme mi ropa opte por unos jeans negros, una playera gris y una chaqueta de cuero color negro me ate mi coleta y me dirigí a la sala. Yaten entraba apurado y se escucha música.

-¿tienes la cámara de video?-pregunto apurado

-si ¿Por qué?-pregunte curioso pero no me dio respuesta entro a mi habitación y rápidamente salió con la cámara de video nos hizo una seña que lo acompañáramos sin hacer ruido y se oía en el departamento de las chicas una nueva pista de música, Yaten abrió lentamente la puerta y metió la cámara en eso escuche una suave voz cantar

" **I'm looking a lover not a friend,**

 **Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to…"**

Fue tanta mi curiosidad que me acerque y por la cámara vi que la que cantaba era mi bombón mientras Mina hacia los coros de la canción.

" **I'm looking for someone who won't pretend,**

 **Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel, about you**

 **And I'm looking for someone who understands how feel…**

 **Someone who can keep me real and who knows always,**

 **Baby I like to have you in my way**

 **And I'm looking for someone who takes me there…**

 **Wants to share, shows he cares**

 **Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for …"**

Su voz era tan hermosa me sorprendió que estuviera cantando en Ingles recuerdo que el año pasado sabia muy poco además que no le gustaba.

" **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?"**

" **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?"**

Admito que Mina también me sorprende las dos hacen muy buen dúo.

" **I'm looking for someone to share my pain**

 **Someone who I can run to, who would stay whit me when it rains**

 **Someone who I can cry with through the nigh**

 **Someone who I can trust who's hardest right**

 **And I'm looking for someone**

 **And I'm looking for someone who understands how feel**

 **Someone who can keep me real and who knows always,**

 **Baby I like to have you in my way**

 **And I'm looking for someone who takes me there…**

 **Wants to share, shows he cares**

 **Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for …"**

Lo que me parece extraño es que Yaten esté muy concentrado grabando la canción de las chicas

" **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

 **Takes for grant**

 **How much I care**

 **And appreciates that I'm there**

 **Someone who listens**

 **And someone I can all who isn't afraid of thougt to share**

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've bee** **u** **n waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?"**

La canción término con los coros de Mina, Yaten dejo de grabar y cerró lentamente la puerta de las chicas.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte en voz baja confundido pues Yaten ya camina rumbo al elevador

-en un rato llego dile a las chicas que me disculpen tratare de llegar para el almuerzo- Artemis y yo nos mirábamos confundidos ninguno de los dos entendía la actitud del enano, así que me dispuse a tocar fingiendo que no habíamos oído la canción de las chicas.

Luna nos abrió la puerta sonriente pero se sonrojo al mirar a Artemis hoy estaba muy guapa traía un short de mezclilla color rosa y una bonita blusa de color amarillo pastel con unas delicado bordado en la parte de su pecho color rosa, traía el cabello recogido en un moño alto.

-pasen chicos- se hizo un lado y entramos al departamento

-¿y Yaten?- pregunto Mina después que nos saludo, Serena también se acerco estaba vestida con un coqueto vestido blanco con pequeños toques de azul que le llegaba a medio muslo, un bonito gorro del mismo color, se recogió el cabello en una bonita trenza

-hola bombón-le di un beso y pasamos al comedor-el enano dijo que lo disculparan parece que llamaron de la disquera y fue a ver qué pasaba- tuve que mentirles a las chicas.

-oh-suspiro resignada Mina- que lastima-

\- pero dijo que no tardaba que quizás esté aquí antes de almorzar- la animo Artemis

-¿tienes planes para la tarde bombón?-

-bueno Luna, Mina y yo iremos al centro comercial más tarde vamos hacer unas compras pero más tarde no tenemos nada que hacer-

-les parece si vamos a comer en la tarde en el Restaurant Italiano que está en el centro ¿Qué dicen?-

-por mí no hay problema- contesto Mina sirviendo un poco de jugo de naranja.

-estaría bien- dijo mi bombón abrazándome así pues nos sentamos a desayunar con las chicas mientras platicábamos ahora mi única pregunta que rondaba mi mente era ¿A dónde fue Yaten?

 **POV Serena**

Después de recoger el departamento nos despedimos de los chicos para salir de compras con Luna y Mina.

Fuimos a las tiendas que estaban en el oriente las chicas casi no frecuentan estas tiendas asi que será difícil que no las encontremos.

Recorrimos varias tiendas hasta que pasando por una me llamo la atención un hermoso vestido rojo con toques de brillo en la parte superior del pecho, el maniquí estaba vestido con el y usaba una bonitas zapatillas negras.  
-Mina ven- le llame mientras entraba a la tienda

-Sere que buen gusto, esta hermoso ¿lo compraras?- pregunto emocionada

-lo quiero pero…-mi emoción se fue a la borda al ver el precio del vestido – que lastima es bonito- suspire triste. Salimos de la tienda y justo al lado estaba un salón de belleza toque mi cabello y me decidí a hacerle un cambio

-Serena ¿te cortaras el cabello?- sorprendida Luna pregunto llamando la atención de Mina

-si lo quiero a la altura de los muslos- conteste animada

-Sere me ganaste el pensamiento-comento divertida Mina -¿Qué te parece?-

-vamos- entramos al salón de belleza y fue una suerte que inmediatamente nos atendieran

-buenos días señorita ¿algún corte en especial?-pregunto la estilista

-si, quiero que lo cortes hasta esta altura- le señale la altura requerida- pero no quiero el corte parejo, hágalo en tres capas- solicite lo requerido Luna me ayudo a deshacerme la trenza que me hizo en la mañana. Después de lavarlo y semi secarlo la chica comenzó con el corte que deseaba, mientras que a mi lado también comenzaban con el corte de Mina. Conforme sentía las tijeras en mi cabello sentí como si estuviera rompiendo con los lazos que me ataba al futuro utópico que una vez Sailor Plut nos mostro.

Una vez finalizado el corte me mire al espejo evaluando mi nuevo look y me encanto esta vez en lugar de hacerme la trenza me puse así el gorro. Pagamos y salimos del salón, mas adelante entremos a una nueva tienda cuando….

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

Mina y yo nos quedamos en shock al escuchar la canción que hace tiempo escribí en la radio. Incluso la música aun sonaba pero era imposible si la pista apenas la recogió Mina en la mañana con Eliot ¿Cómo era posible que en unas horas ya estuviera en la radio? Cuando…

… **..** **"Este tema fuè Is it you?** **De las dos nuevas** **estrellas de mi** **la música Usagi y Venus, dos bellas chicas que tienen una voz realmente hermosa."**

" **En otras noticias platicamos con el manager de los internacionalmente famosos ThreeLights para saber si los chicos más codiciados por las jovencitas regresaran a los escenarios después de hace un año de su retiro musical…."**

 **Comentario** **s de la autora**

Niñas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un review de verdad sus comentarios son importantes para mi y gracias a todas esas lectoras anónimas besos

PD: Lector anónimo se que estas ahi manifiestate muajaja!


	5. Chapter 5

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

 _ **CAPITULO V "La eterna soledad de la Princesa de Plutón"**_

 _ **Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

 **Advertencia y Aclaraciones**

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "L** **adies** **Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

 **Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri**

 **Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/** **Tuxedo** **Mask sean advertidas**

 **POV Serena**

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

Mina y yo nos quedamos en shock al escuchar la canción que hace tiempo escribimos en la radio. Incluso la música aun sonaba pero era imposible si la pista apenas la recogió Mina en la mañana con Eliot ¿Cómo era posible que en unas horas ya estuviera en la radio?

… **.. "Este tema fue Is it you? De las dos nuevas** **estrellas** **de la industria de la música Usagi y Venus, dos bellas chicas que tienen una voz realmente hermosa."**

" **En otras noticias platicamos con el manager de los** **chicos mas codiciados de todo Japon, si hablamos de los** **famosos ThreeLights para saber si regresaran a los escenarios después de hace un año de su retiro musical…."**

-Serena… ¿era nuestra canción verdad?- pregunto pasmada Mina

-si…¿Cómo? ¿Usagi y Venus?-mire a Luna que también no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar- hola Seiya- salude

-hola bomboncito ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto animado

-en el centro ¿paso algo?-

-no mi hermoso bomboncito estamos aquí en la disquera y quería ver si pueden venir, tomen un taxi y aquí lo pagamos ¿Qué dicen?-

-en un momento estaremos ahí-conteste y finalice la llamada con Seiya- los chicos quieren que los veamos en la disquera-

-te comentaron para que- pregunto Luna

-no, Seiya solo dijo que tomáramos un taxi-Mina tan solo asintió y salimos de la boutique. Luna paro un taxi y nos dirigimos a la disquera.

-esto es raro ¿no creen?-comento Luna

-claro que lo es- respondió Mina

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y ya un tipo con traje nos estaba esperando nos abrió la puerta y nos ayudo a bajar del automóvil, esperamos que pagara la tarifa y nos guio por los pasillos de la disquera, se detuvo frente a una oficina

-aquí pueden dejar sus cosas- comento abriendo la puerta entramos a dejar nuestras cosas y nuevamente nos encamino hasta el estudio de grabación donde estaban los chicos.

-hola, preciosas por favor tomen asiento- nos indico el representante de los chicos y nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba cerca- ¿Qué les pareció la canción? ¿La escucharon?- pregunto sonriente

-tú la pusiste al aire- comento sorprendida Mina

-la magia de los medios- respondió- que bueno que Yaten vino con el video, lo editamos y hable con mi amigo de la estación de radio Tokio y rápido estuvo al aire, deberían estar felices es todo un éxito su canción, en tan solo unas horas es la canción más pedida en Japón- explico, mientas en la cabina daban la señal de grabación- oh escuchen-dijo volteando a mirar a los chicos me sorprendí al ver a Artemis también ahí. Pronto empezó a tocar la guitarra Seiya y Artemis empezó a hablar.

 **Artemis: "aun no había podido explicar cómo y por que el amor falleció,**

 **Lo que sí sabemos es que cientos de enamorados,**

 **Quedaron congelados en arenas de desilusión,**

 **Hasta el supuesto regreso de la diosa que cabalgara desde el occidente,**

 **Con un solo propósito,**

 **Arropar al Cupido dormido con su manto de magia**

 **Y levantado así el hechizo, y cuestionando sobre la gran pregunta ¿Por qué antes de dormir lo único que hizo fue mentir?**

 **Y aquí está la historia de por qué Cupido me mintió"**

Yaren comenzo a cantar.

 **Yaten:"abro los ojos y me encuentro solo,**

 **Lo que fue en el pasado descansa en mí,**

 **Pero me quedo callado y escucho tus pasos,**

 **Y sé que no es normal y me niego aceptar"**

 **Yaten** **,** **Seiya: "de que ya no estás, cerca de mí,**

 **Como podre sobrevivir,**

 **No aguanto más y siento que quiero gritar"**

 **Seiya: "Cupido me mintió"**

 **Yaten y Artemis: "Cuando me dijo que nunca te irías"**

Me sorprendí al escuchar cantar a Artemis y podría apostar a que Luna también

 **Seiya: "Cupido me mintió**

 **Nunca pensé que por ti morirá"**

 **Los tres: "Mi amor (mi amor) (mi amor) Mi amor"**

Seiya me miro y empezó a cantar su solo de repente sentí que la gente que estaba en el estudio desaparecía y solo estábamos nosotros dos.

 **Seiya: "Cupido me mintió.**

 **Todas las noches duermo abrazando tu foto,**

 **Y el olor de tu perfume hace juego con la brisa,**

 **Me miro al espejo, imagino tu sonrisa,**

 **Dibujo tu nombre y me dedico un "Te amo"**

 **Yaten y Artemis: (Lleno de besos y abrazos)**

 **Seiya: "Lleno de besos y abrazos lo escribo y no puedo sentirte aquí"**

 **Yaten y Seiya: "de que ya no estás, cerca de mí,**

 **Como podre sobrevivir,**

 **No aguanto más y siento que quiero gritar"**

 **Seiya: "Cupido me mintió"**

 **Yaten y Artemis: "Cuando me dijo que nunca te irías"**

 **Seiya: "Cupido me mintió"**

 **Los tres: "Nunca pensé que por ti morirá (moriría)"**

" **Mi amor (mi amor) (mi amor) Mi amor"**

 **Seiya: "Cupido me mintió"- Cupido me mintió (- baby rasta & gringo)**

Para cuando termino la canción sentí un nudo en mi garganta y tuve que parpadear varias veces para disipar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

El jefe de sonido felicito a los chicos por tener la canción en una sola prueba, segundos después salieron los chicos de la cabina

-conejo cortaste tu cabello-comento sorprendido Yaten, miro a Mina y silbo sorprendido- si no las conociera apostaría que son hermanas-

-gracias Yaten-respondí sonrojada

-¿les gusto la canción?-pregunto sonriente Artemis

-oh, nuestro pequeño primo Kou tiene una gran voz ¿verdad chicas?- comento divertido Seiya

-¿primo Kou?- pregunto Luna sorprendida

\- Luna déjame presentarte a Artemis Kou nuestro primo, y nuevo integrante de los ThreeLights –presento Yaten, Artemis tan solo se sonrojo mirando a Luna

-qué guapo Kou-comento divertida Mina

-pero soy el más guapo de los tres-arrogante Seiya no se podía quedar atrás.

-bien hablando de hermosas tú debes ser Usagi ¿verdad?-dijo el representante de los chicos besándome la mano- y esta hermosa joven debe ser Venus-miro a Mina y beso su mano- quería hablar con ustedes porque quiero ofrecerles un contrato con la disquera, me gustaría hablar con su representante- Mina y yo nos miramos confundidas

-Alphonse las chicas no tienes representante- comento Yaten

-no teníamos pero- corrigió inmediatamente Mina- le presento a Luna Tsukino nuestra representante- sonreí ante la locura de mi amiga pero era una maravillosa idea

-yo…hola- saludo apenada Luna

-pero puede llamarla Sun ese es su nombre artístico-mencione…

 **POV Lita**

Esta mañana salí temprano de mi casa para visitar a Mina y Serena pero no tuve suerte ni en la casa de Mina, ni en la de los Tsukino es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra literalmente.

-hola Lita, que bueno verte por aquí- saludo Andrew llegando al Crown

-hola Andrew-salude animada, verlo me alegra totalmente el día- ¿Dónde está Unazuki?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la barra

-aun no llega- contesto acercándome una malteada de fresa

-pero…-trate de protestar

-sé que es tu favorita y la casa invita por tan bella compañía-sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-disculpa Andrew-san- una chica le llamo- ¿podrías subirle a la radio?... es que me encanta esa canción-pregunto sonrojada

-claro Akane-chan- contesto Andrew y se escuchaba la melodía del piano

" **I'm looking a lover not a friend,**

 **Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to…"**

Mire a Andrew y me sonroje la voz de la chica que canta es linda.

" **I'm looking for someone who won't pretend,**

 **Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel, about you**

 **And I'm looking for someone who understands how feel…**

 **Someone who can keep me real and who knows always,**

 **Baby I like to have you in my way**

 **And I'm looking for someone who takes me there…**

 **Wants to share, shows he cares**

 **Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for …"**

-¿sabes quiénes son?- pregunte, Andrew se puso serio y después sonrió

\- la verdad no recuerdo- respondió riendo, se veía tan lindo pero rápidamente la imagen de su novia asalto mi mente.

-oye Andrew ¿Cómo está Reika-chan?-pregunte con deje de voz triste

-regreso a África por algo de sus estudios-contesto calmado

\- ya veo… ¿Cuándo regresara?-forzosamente tenía que preguntar

-no regresara allá vivirá un tiempo-contesto Unazuki llegando

-pero…-me sorprendí tanto Reika no regresara- ¿Qué pasara con Andrew? ¿El también se irá?-

-no Lita, Reika y yo terminamos hace ya medio año- se que está mal pero me alegre tanto- Unazuki necesito que vayas al centro comercial por unas cosas por favor-

-claro hermano ¿estás bien?-dijo sería

-ve tranquila yo le ayudo- respondí gustosa

-¿sabes?... hace tiempo Serena me hablo de una tarta de fresas que dice que te quedo fenomenal-

-bueno Serena a veces exagera-respondí note como Unazuki sonrió y salió del establecimiento

-sería bueno que nos enseñaras- Andrew se recargo en la barra y nos miramos profundamente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me perdí totalmente en el azul de sus ojos- dime Lita… ¿tienes novio?-pregunto mientras aun oíamos la canción

 **Is it you?** **It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

 **Is it you? It is you?**

 **Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

 **Could you be the one for me?**

 **Could you be the one I need?**

-no Andrew-conteste tristemente

-que lastima eres una chica muy bonita Lita-mis mejillas se encendieron a más no poder

-¿tú crees eso Andrew?-pregunte nerviosa y arrastrando las palabras

-es verdad… que te parece si el fin de semana te invito al cine-comento mientras limpiaba la barra, quería llorar de la felicidad por fin un chico que me consideraba bonita y me invitaba a salir, tal vez solo tal vez mi destino no es vivir sola con algún, bueno dos gatos en un departamento esperando que el utópico futuro que alguna vez nos mostraron llegue.

-seria agradable- respondí sonriendo….

 **POV Mina**

Alphonse el representante de los chicos y socio de la disquera nos ofreció un contrato para grabar gracias a la rápida aceptación del público con la canción…

-¿Qué te parece las clausulas del contrato Sun?-

-estoy de acuerdo- respondió Luna examinando el contrato- pero no se… chicas deben tener al menos cuatro canciones más para lanzar el disco-

-bueno Se… digo Usagi y yo tenemos muchas canciones pero se nos dificulta la pista, ninguna de las dos tenemos instrumentos pero si la idea de la melodía- comente

-si, lo que dice Venus es cierto, además por el momento solo diremos nuestros nombres artísticos, usted sabe aun no queremos ser publicas-dijo Serena

-las entiendo pero… ¿tienen entonces más canciones?-

-si-respondimos al unisonó Serena y yo

-bien… ¿están consientes que tenemos que grabar el video, además de las entrevistas y los contratos que salgan en un futuro?-

-si- respondió Sere

-¿Cuándo grabaremos?-pregunte interesada

-cuanto antes mejor-dijo serio Alphonse

-pero necesitamos la libreta- me dijo en voz baja Sere

-Sun ¿podrías ir al departamento?-pregunte sonriendo-necesitamos una libreta que tiene conejitos esta sobre el buro de la habitación de Usagi…

-llamare a mi asistente para que te lleven- Alphonse tomo el teléfono y hablo con alguien, después de eso los chicos salieron dejándonos a Sere y a mí con Alphonse- díganme chicas… ¿Cuántos años tienen?-

-diecisiete años señor- respondió Sere

-Usagi querida no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, mejor llámame por mi nombre… bien así que supongo que están en su último año de instituto-

-así es- comente

-bien… ¿planean seguir estudiando o se dedicaran por completo a su carrera?- pregunto interesado

-bueno mi sueño siempre ha sido querer ser una actriz/cantante famosa… pero aun no se…tal vez estudie comunicaciones- respondí

\- yo estudiare diseño de modas- contesto Serena- eso o fotografía, pero me gusta dibujar y la moda, me gustaría marcar una tendencia-añadió

-bueno las dos son muy bellas y en si llaman la atención de cualquier persona. Quisiera saber si… ¿están de acuerdo con que las emparente?... pasan por hermanas-

-bueno ya tus padres me adoptaron así que supongo no hay problema ¿verdad?- mire a Sere divertida y esta sonrió

-bien, les pregunto todo esto porque desde hace un rato las llamadas no paran de donde desean conocerlas…-

 **En otro Lugar….**

 **POV Darien**

 **Flashback**

Observaba el cielo pensando que tal vez a Serena se había quedado dormida como de costumbre cuando se empezaron a escuchar varios mormullos volteo y observo a una espectacular rubia- ¿Quién será?- me pregunto internamente, hasta que le prestó más atención, ese cabello dorado tan largo y esos ojos-es imposible-susurro impactado-esa no puede ser Serena-dije incrédulo la rubia caminaba con un porte elegante además de ser toda una diosa – no puede ser Serena .-

-hola Darien-me saludo la rubia

"Esa voz"-¿Serena?-pregunto todavía incrédulo, ella tan solo sonrió

-si Darien-contesto con una sonrisa

-no puedo creerlo-comente despertando de mi shock y unos celos terribles se apoderaron de mi al ver como los hombre que pasaban cercas se detenían a admirar a mi novia y maldecía interiormente por no traer un saco para cubrirla

-supongo que no tarda en salir tu vuelo-dijo tranquila y fue hasta entonces que me percato que Serena no se había acercado a darme un beso, ni siquiera se veía triste y eso me da un mal presentimiento-espero que tengas un vuelo agradable-comento ella.

-Serena-susurro tratando de acercarme a ella y dejarles en claro a todos esos hombres que ella es mía

-promete llamar para saber que llegaste con bien-dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia

-Serena solo será un año-contesto con una sonrisa al oír a Serena preocuparse

-sabes Darien creo que esto te pertenece-hablo calmadamente mientras me daba un pequeño anillo de oro con un corazón en medio, mismo que hace un año le di en el mismo aeropuerto-no lo necesito-finalizo

-¡Serena!-exclame sorprendido esto iba se ponía peor

-no Darien creo que los dos necesitamos un tiempo-dijo

-no me puedes hacer esto-dije alzando la voz un poco

-lo siento Darien pero ya tome mi decisión-dijo decida mirándome a los ojos sin intimidarse-no quiero arrastrarte a un futuro fríamente feliz….lleno de paz pero carente de amor-finalizo las demás personas nos observaban curiosos, en ese momento sentí que me desmayaría

-pero…-insistí-no piensas en Rini-le acuse desesperado

-pensar en Rini... ¿Quién piensa en mi Darien?-me pregunto con aparente calma-todos ponen a Rini y el futuro por encima de mi ¿sabes qué?...ya no mas-sentencio

-¿Qué?-pregunto quiero creer que es una mala broma-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?-grite

-¿egoísta? -repitió-egoísta fue la persona que acepto irse al extranjero sin importarle mis sentimiento y la protección de este planeta…-respondió calmada -egoístas son las personas que solo piensan en un estúpido futuro sin importarles mi felicidad…. ¿así que si buscar mi felicidad donde probablemente esta es ser egoísta?...pues si lo soy y sabes que supéralo Rini ni siquiera nace todavía –finalizo, la muchedumbre que nos observaba le aplaudía a Serena y yo solo la miraba sorprendido-si no quieres terminar bien…nos daremos un tiempo pero si yo encuentro mi felicidad en otro lado simplemente te diré adiós-

-Pasajeros a destino a New York por favor abordar por la sala cuatro-se escucho por el alta voz Serena me observaba callada

-por favor Serena te pido que no me dejes cuando regrese del extranjero podemos arreglar las cosas-dije en un tono suplicante, note la mirada de decepción.

-este es el adiós Darien, que tangas un buen viaje-finalizo Serena y dejo el anillo en la maleta, se dio media vuelta sin esperar mi respuesta.

 **Fin del Flashback**

En todo el viaje no pude dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que fui- ¿Cómo pude hablarle de esa manera?- ahora no tengo idea de que hacer- Serena ¿Cuándo empezaste a cambiar?- me pregunto mientras me miro al espejo, abro la puerta del baño y veo dormir a una bella peli castaña.

 **Flashback**

Después de un pésimo viaje de más de diez horas y con el cambio de horario llego agotado al campus de la universidad

-que estúpido- me lamento por lo sucedido en el aeropuerto y sin querer termino chocando con alguien. -discúlpame- dije y me acerque ayudar a la chica que sin querer tiro sus libros, cuando levante la vista me tope con los más bellos y exóticos ojos color purpura, acompañados de un exquisito olor

-no importa yo también iba distraída-sonrió la peli castaña

-¿te lastime?-pregunte preocupado

-no, estoy bien-

\- que maleducado soy dejame presento… me llamo Chiba Darien- extendí mi mano a la desconocida, ella sonrió y tomo mi mano

-Kou Azula, un placer- nos miramos fijamente por un momento y sonrojados nos separamos- bien me tengo que ir a mi dormitorio-comento apenada

-¿te puedo acompañar?- pregunte- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mi torpeza-

-gracias pero… voy rumbo a los dormitorios mixtos-

-mira que suerte yo también… ¿eres de Japon verdad?-

-si, supongo que tu también-Caminamos juntos a los dormitorios.

 **Fin Flashback**

Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al enterarnos que compartiríamos el mismo dormitorio 106-A, todo gracias a un pequeño error al repartir las habitaciones pensando que Azula era nombre de hombre y por alguna extraña razón me siento tan nervioso al lado de ella…

 **POV Serena**

Después de que Luna y Artemis llegaran con la libreta los chicos se pusieron a trabajar en la pista nos tomo un par de horas pero ya estamos a punto de grabar la canción.

-¿listas chica?- pregunto el director de sonido

Mina y yo solo asentimos y pronto los chicos empezaron a tocar….

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
 **I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
 **I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me**  
 **No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**  
 **  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
 **I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
 **I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me**  
 **No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend** ****

 **I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again)  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
 **I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
 **I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me**  
 **No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
 **I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
 **I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me**  
 **No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend** \- **Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)**

Marcaron el fin de la grabación.

-bien hecho chicas- nos felicito Alphonse desde el altavoz salimos del estudio de grabación y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la oficina de él.-tomen asiento- nos indico- bien mañana temprano empezaremos la grabación del video, ¿tienen alguna idea de que les gustaría?-

-bueno, porque no lo grabamos en el parque de diversiones- indico Mina

-si sería buena idea, algún modelo o actor con su "novia"-secunde

-salimos cualquiera de las dos e interrumpimos su cita-comenta divertida Mina

-tengo una idea, podría salir Seiya con una chica y que Usagi se entrometa-añadió Luna

-te verías muy bien con una peluca negra bomboncito- sugirió Seiya

-me gusta la idea, mañana las espero a las diez de la maña en el parque de diversiones, le diré a nuestro director creativo que prepare lo demás- después de eso sentí un terrible mareo, Sailor Plut intento abrir las puertas del futuro…

 **POV Sailor Plut**

Caminaba por los pasillos del tiempo-espacio, cuándo llegue a la puerta del futuro para visitar a la pequeña dama no pude entrar

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-me pregunte interiormente, levante mi báculo e invoque el poder de Cronos para abrirla pero….caí al suelo estrepitosamente al mirar como la puerta repelaba mi poder- ¿acaso es un nuevo enemigo?-perdí mi aparente calma al pensar que algo malo les paso a los Neo Reyes de Tokio de Cristal- no si eso fuera la pequeña dama me hubiera llamado, tal vez…-trate de encontrar una explicación- no puede ser que le pasara algo a la princesa, hubiera sentido la distorsión del tiempo al cambiar el futuro-

-fui yo Sailor Plut-escuche una voz detrás de mí y me levante enseguida al escuchar la voz de la princesa, la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con la Princesa Serenity y no con Eternal Sailor Moon- yo cerré las puertas del tiempo-

-Princesa…-susurre

-me disculpo si te asuste Sailor Plut-note a mi princesa diferente, tenía un nuevo brillo en su mirada, sonrió cálidamente envolviéndome en su calor-ha llegado el momento-susurro

-¿a qué se refiere Princesa?-pregunte confundida, me puse en guardia al sentir otras dos presencias desconocidas, enemigos no eran ya que poseían un cálido resplandor.

-de saber hacia dónde pertenece tu lealtad- dijo una voz femenina, quede impactada al ver al fin que la voz pertenecía a la Princesa de Venus

-no temas Sailor Plut- detrás de mi Princesa salió una pelinegra envuelta en un vestido amarillo con negro en su frente tenía el emblema del linaje Lunar.

-¿Luna?- tarde en reconocerla pues solo una vez la vi en su forma humana en el siglo XXX- pero… ¿Qué?... Princesa ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-¿hacia dónde pertenece tu lealtad Sailor del Tiempo?- pregunto Venus

-hacia la Princesa- respondí inmediatamente- a la familia Lunar-

-¿aunque eso implique que el futuro que conoces desaparezca?-mire a la Princesa eso tenía que ser una broma ese era su destino

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Venus?- pregunte seria sin dejar de mirar a mi Princesa

-lo que escuchaste Plut ¿aunque eso implique renunciar, al futuro que conocemos?- observe los ojos de la princesa ese resplandor en su mirada, después de eso comprendí, ese resplandor lo divise una vez, solo una vez cuando la Princesa miro a aquella estrella fugaz ¿acaso?...

Las imágenes de los recuerdos que compartí con la pequeña dama asaltaron mi mente, mis mejillas se inundaron de mis lágrimas, deje caer mi báculo que me ha acompañado en mi eterna soledad. Mis piernas, mis piernas se volvieron débiles al grado de no poder sostenerme.

Esto no tenia porque suceder ¿Dónde estaba el Príncipe Endimión? ¿Cuándo Sailor Venus despertó como futura soberana de su planeta?

-Sailor Plut…-oí los llamados de mi princesa, levante mi rostro, la princesa estaba a mi altura y entonces…me abrazo, me envolvió en su cálido resplandor.

 **Flashback**

Después de milenios de soledad en los confines del tiempo-espacio fui requerida por la última descendiente del reino Lunar, la Neo Reina Serenity. Quede encantada con el hermoso castillo de cristal.

-bienvenida querida Sailor Plut- me recibió cálidamente la Neo Reina

-¿me necesitaba su alteza?- hice una reverencia y note la presencia de Sailor Venus

-así es querida, como sabrás hace tiempo fueron desterrados los miembros de la familia Black Moon al planeta Némesis-hablo calmadamente, tan solo asentí en forma de respuesta- se que no quedaron conformes y me preocupa el hecho de que amenacen con acabar con esta paz-añadió

-disculpe majestad…pero ¿teme por una batalla?-pregunte confundida

\- no, temo por mi pequeña dama-disimuladamente observe su expresión de aparente calma, no expresaba preocupación, ni su voz sonaba así- se que han estado atacando otros planetas- juraría que por un segundo su mirada se torno diferente.

-¿puedo ayudar? ¿Quiere que visite esos planetas?- quizá con mi habilidad del espacio-tiempo me pediría eso

-no, sabemos que sus guerreros son fuertes, como mencione antes temo por la pequeña dama la heredera del reino, en caso de que no ganemos esta batalla…te pedo que la cuides en mi lugar-

-Alteza-dijimos al unisonó sorprendidas Venus y yo.

 **Fin Flashback**

 **Flashback**

Terminada mi reunión con la Neo Reina note un pequeño bulto escondido en la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto una pequeña peli rosa de ojos color rubí,

-pequeña dama, esa no es la forma de hablarle a un mayor- escuche la voz masculina detrás de mí, me reverencie inmediatamente al reconocerlo

-Rey Endimión, es un placer- salude

-debes ser Sailor Plut ¿verdad?-

-así es majestad-respondí

-¿te reuniste ya con la Reina?-asentí silenciosa recordando mi platica con la alteza jurando no hablar más del tema.-pequeña dama, Por qué no le enseñas el jardín a nuestra invitada- la pequeña niña sonrió y tomo mi mano, encaminándome al hermoso jardín del palacio.

-todas estas flores las cuida Sailor Mars- menciono la niña enseñándome el camino de rosas rojas

-ve a jugar- ordeno el Rey a di hija, está sonrío y se alejo -quisiera pedirte un favor Sailor Plut-hablo de repente el Rey

-dígame majestad-

-si algo le pasa a la Reina, llévate a la pequeña dama a fines del siglo XX, que busque la ayuda de Sailor Moon-

-¿Sailor Moon?-pregunte confundida

-así es la antigua guerrera de la Luna-

-pero la Neo Reina…-

-no permitas que nuestro futuro desaparezca Sailor Plut-dijo apacible el Rey

-la Neo Reina quiere que solo la eduque y cuide, cuando llegue el momento la pequeña dama traerá una nueva paz en este universo-

-por favor…-suplico el Rey- "¿Qué debo hacer?" me preguntaba internamente…

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Flashback**

-Sailor Plut-me llamo la voz de una niña

-pequeña dama ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunte asustada pues pudo perderse en el pasillo del tiempo-espacio

-mira te traje galletas que hizo Sailor Júpiter-me miro con sus lindos ojos y sonrió traviesa

-sabes que los Reyes te deben de estar buscando-comente y note la tristeza en su expresión

-mis padres salieron no están en el reino, me cuidan Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter-

-mira tengo un regalo para ti- saque una pequeña llave de oro con un corazón en el centro- cuando me necesites solo tienes que llamarme en esta llave y estaré enseguida contigo-

-gracias Plut- dijo sonriendo y abrazándome….

 **Fin del Flashback**

-estoy con usted Princesa…lo estoy pero…duele-dije llorando

-no temas Princesa de Plutón, acepta tu nuevo poder…-dijo una voz detrás de nosotras, cuando abrí mis ojos no me encontraba en el pasillo del tiempo-espacio, no estaba en ese bello jardín de Tokio de Cristal

\- Rini- dijo con un hilo de voz mi Princesa

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Hola niñas!**

 **Aquí con un nuevo capítulo** **gracias por leer las quiero besos.**

 **Avance del próximo capítulo: "Un triste final a un mundo Utópico"**

 **-la verdad detrás del Utópico Futuro**

 **-sentimientos reprimidos del Príncipe de la Tierra** **.**

 **-Y una sorpresa para las fans de Seiya y Serena (muajajaja)**

 **PD: Lector anónimo se que estas Ahi manifiestate muajajaja!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

 _ **CAPITULO VI"Un triste final a un mundo Utópico"**_

 _ **Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

 **Advertencia y Aclaraciones**

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las** **Ladies** **Kou" también para anima** **r el** **foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

 **Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y conte** **nido Yuri**

 **Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/** **Tuxedo** **Mask sean advertidas**

 **Espero que tengan la ducha lista!**

 **LA SORPRESA QUE PROMETI PARA LAS FANS DE SERE/ SEIYA *oh se levantan y se emocionan todas las pervers***

 **POV Reina Serena (Rini)**

Estaba sentada observando el bello jardín del palacio de cristal…

-Majestad…-se reverencio Sailor Ceres la líder…

-¿sucede algo?-pregunte

-no solo que….-se explicaba cuando sentí un terrible mareo.

-Majestad ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupada Sailor Ceres

-alguien trata de acceder a nuestro tiempo-respondí un poco más calmada-Sailor Plut…-susurre preocupada

-pero…se supone que este tiempo esta sellado-

-lo sé mi madre lo sello- conteste sorprendida y a la vez triste en la privacidad de mi mente solo tenía lugar para mi querida amiga "Plut", saque de entre mis ropas un pequeña llave dorada, la misma que utilizaba para ir a fines del siglo XX.

 **Flashback**

-Sailor Plut-grite divertida por los pasillos del tiempo

-pequeña dama ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto asustada y sorprendida mi querida amiga

-mira te traje galletas que hizo Sailor Júpiter-le enseñe una bolsita llena de galletas que tome sin permiso de la cocina, sonreí divertida al recordar

-sabes que los Reyes te deben de estar buscando-comento e instantáneamente mi sonrisa se borro, instalándose en mi corazón una terrible tristeza, sonreí nuevamente pero con melancolía mis padres casi nunca estaban conmigo.

-mis padres salieron no están en el reino, me cuidan Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter-conteste apenada

-mira tengo un regalo para ti- comento Sailor Plut, momentos después hizo aparecer una pequeña llave de oro con un corazón en el centro- cuando me necesites solo tienes que llamarme con esta llave y estaré enseguida contigo-me miro tiernamente

-gracias Plut- dije sonriendo y me lance a abrazarla….

 **Fin del Flashback**

Una lagrima solitaria asalto mi cara y cayó sobre la pequeña llave después de eso un enorme resplandor cálido inundo el bello jardín, en medio de este apareció Sailor Plut en su frente brillaba el símbolo de su planeta, podía sentir un poder enorme acompañado de una gran calidez, estaba llorando y siendo abrazada por una chica, no cualquier chica era mi madre…

-estoy con usted Princesa…lo estoy pero…duele-dijo llorando Plut, su traje de Sailor se desvaneció dejando envuelto el cuerpo de mi amiga en hermosos listones color vino, estaba presenciando el despertad de una princesa, pero esta se negaba aceptar tal poder…

-no temas Princesa de Plutón, acepta tu nuevo poder…-dije maravillada ante la hermosa vista, el ver nacer una nueva estrella.

\- Rini- dijo con un hilo de voz mi madre, e inmediato Plut abrió los ojos, los listones desaparecieron quedando en su uniforme de Sailor

-hola madre- salude sonriendo y sin evitarlo me lance a abrazar con fuerza a mi madre, note que Sailor Plut miraba a Sailor Ceres con reservabas-mírate nada mas Serena estas hermosa-dije con los ojos cristalizados, mire a Serena y ya no estaba envuelta en su blanco vestido real, estaba vestida con un bonito vestido blanco con toques de azul que le llegaba a medio muslo, su cabello era más corto y por primera vez la vi sin sus coletas, lo traía suelto, se miraba tierna y hermosa.

-Rini-susurro apenada mi madre- que grande estas- sonreí ante su comentario tenía razón la última vez que me vio era una niña, soñando en convertirse en adulta, dirigí mi mirada hacia Sailor Plut, camine lentamente hacia ella y la abrace….

 **POV Luna**

Después de que la Princesa se acercara a Sailor Plut, el símbolo de su planeta brillo en su frente, un gran destello nos cegó por un momento, oímos cerrarse una puerta y cuando mire hacia donde se suponía estaba la Princesa y Plut ya no se encontraban

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte asombrada

-las puertas del futuro se abrieron- susurro en shock Venus -espero estén bien-

-lo estarán, nuestra Princesa es muy fuerte, además que ha madurado bastante en tan poco tiempo-

-aunque aún sigue siendo igual de atolondra que yo-sonrió débilmente Venus

-lo sé-pause un momento- pero su amor por Seiya le brinda esa determinación y coraje que antes no tenía… su amor por la estrella es más grande que el miedo a enfrentar a sus propias Sailor- Venus y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, para después concentrar nuestra mirada en la puerta del futuro…-solo hay que esperar que regrese-susurre.

 **POV Serena**

Vi como se dirigía lentamente Rini hacia donde esta Plut, sonrió y la abrazo, el símbolo del planeta de Plutón apareció en la frente de la guardiana del tiempo y su cuerpo se cubrió por bellos listones verdes para pasar a formar un hermoso vestido de color negro, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo acompañado de un hermoso collar con un rubí.

-Bienvenida princesa de Plutón- salude con una sonrisa, Plut nos observaba anonadada en su mano derecha sostenía su báculo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto confundida

-has despertado heredera del trono de Plutón-respondió Rini sonriente.

-Rini… ¿Dónde está tu madre?-pregunte dudosa, Rini me miro y su bella mirada se torno triste.

-pequeña dama ¿Dónde está la Neo Reina Serenity?-

-ahora su majestad es la Reina- dijo una Sailor desconocida para mí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto desconfiada Plut

-soy Sailor Ceres, la líder de las Sailors que protegen a su majestad la Reina Serena-respondió calmadamente.

-¿Dónde están las chicas Rini?...-

-será mejor que me acompañen…vengan-Rini nos encamino dentro del palacio de cristal, todo hermosamente decorado. Caminamos en total silencio, para mí un poco incomodo, no entiendo cómo llegamos… al ¿futuro?... ¿Cómo llamarlo?... note que por el pasillo por el que caminábamos estaba completamente solo- aquí es- dijo mostrándonos una puerta de cristal cortado con unos bonitos símbolos de la Luna, Rini abrió la pesada puerta y nos mostro un bello jardín, era hermoso el camino de las rosas al final de esta….

-p…pe pero… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte en shock, enfrente a mí se encontraba una bonita lapida con mi nombre, bueno más bien con el nombre de la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, lo que más llamo mi atención fueron las estrellas grabadas, mire a Rini y Plut. Rini me miraba tristemente y Plut estaba en shock igual que yo.

-hace unos meses que mi madre murió-susurro Rini débilmente, mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, leí la lapida que decía

" _ **Neo Reina Serenity**_

 _ **Soberana de Tokio de Cristal"**_

 _ **Una gran amiga, esposa y madre, pero sobre todo la más dulce Luz de la Esperanza.**_

 _ **Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.**_

 _ **Atte. Tus amigas, esposo e hija.**_

Y justo debajo de la inscripción encontré un objeto que me robo el aliento….era….era la estrella de transformación que utilizaba Seiya.

-mi madre me pedio antes de morir que en su lapida se le agregara la estrella del amanecer-explico Rini.

-¿la estrella del amanecer?-pregunto sorprendida Plut

-si la estrella más hermosa de la constelación- yo sabía perfectamente que esa era la estrella de Seiya, la conocía muy bien. Estire mi mano para tocarla cuando…

-¡Serena!-exclamaron Plut y Rini después de eso me desvanecí.

 **POV Rini**

-¡Serena!-exclamamos al mirar como la frente de ella se ilumino mostrando la luna de su frente, de pronto se desmayo, de inmediato Plut corrió a auxiliarla- ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunte preocupada

-no lo sé pequeña dama…princesa-la llamo en voz baja

-pequeña dama… ¿Dónde se encuentra el Rey Endimión?-

-el… mi padre murió poco después de la muerte de mi madre-conteste tristemente

-peeroo-quedo en shock Plut, mire a Serena y tristes recuerdos llegaron a mi mente…

 **POV Seiya**

Estoy más que preocupado por mi bombón hace ya una semana que desapareció junto a Mina y Luna. Daba vueltas por el departamento como león enjaulado.

-Seiya debes tranquilizarte, ya me mareaste con tanta vuelta- se quejaba Yaten tratando de disimular su propia angustia, el también tenía más de 48 horas sin dormir y eso era demasiado para él.

-no puedo enano, entiéndelo es demasiado tiempo que no sé nada de mi bombón- dije angustiado, me senté por un momento en el sillón para pensar y tratar de calmarme pero en lugar de eso me imagine mas de cien escenarios donde la loca del tiempo trataba de asesinar a mi bombón por no seguir el destino que tenia predestinado. Me levante decidido y empecé a buscar mi estrella de transformación, tome las llaves de mi coche y me disponía a salir cuando se poso enfrente de mi Artemis

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto alarmado, Yaten se levanto de su asiento y se acerco

-tú qué crees, buscare a mi bombón-respondí

-lo que quieres hacer es suicidio-comento molesto

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Yaten

-ira a buscar a Haruka y Michiru- respondió

-estás loco, Tenoh te hará trizas-dijo molesto el enano- hablo en serio Seiya, si es necesario juro que te amarrare a una silla y te amordazare pero de este departamento no saldrás- note el brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas y sabia que hablaba en serio…

 **POV Serena**

Desperté un poco aturdida y mire las caras de preocupación pertenecientes de Plut y Rini

-princesa ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Plut

-Rini…-esos recuerdos tan vivientes en mi a pesar que son de mi yo del futuro- ¿tu lo sabías?-Rini se mostraba confundida- ¿sabías como se formo este reino?-las lagrimas se me empezaron acumular en mis ojos, una angustia y tristeza tan grande me invadió en mi ser.

-si…madre-respondió con la mirada baja- ella me lo dijo antes de morir-desesperación fue lo que sentí al escucharla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto intrigada Plut

-yo te diré…-respondí atrayendo a mí esos dolorosos recuerdos.

 **Flashback**

-Sailor Moon-grito horrorizada Fighter al verme caer estrepitosamente al suelo-¿Serena?

-Fighter…estoy bien-respondí tratando le levantarme

-no bombón, estas herida-me sostuvo en sus brazos y me alejo un poco del campo de batalla, sentí que me invadió un cálido calor al estar en los brazos de mi estrella.

-Seiya-salió el nombre inconscientemente de mi boca

-bombón- contesto

-deben irse esta no es su batalla- dije con un hilo de voz

-yo siempre estaré a tu lado bombón-replico Fighter, me pregunto cómo sería un futuro a su lado- nunca te dejare- en ese momento se escucho una explosión y vimos como cayo una muy malherida Sailor Venus.

-Mina- grito Healer realmente se veía lastimada, mire a mis amigas todas más que heridas, Endimión se encontraba inconsciente desde un buen rato, la única que no estaba tan herida era Sailor Saturn.

-bombón, tu pierna está sangrando- dijo preocupada Fighter, se quito su guante negro y lo rasgo, aplicando presión en la herida, de repente se escucharon los gritos de Haruka y Michiru

-¡Sailor Uranos, Sailor Neptuno!- me levante gracias a la ayuda de Fighter que me ayudo a llegar hasta ellas.

-t…tonta…no debiste…protegerme-hablo con dificultad Michiru

-juntas hasta el final-observe las heridas de Haruka y realmente eran graves- perdóneme Princesa por…-

-¡No!-mis lagrimas se juntaron en mis pupilas- no te disculpes Haruka, tienes que descansar-

-odio hacer esto pero...te pido que protejas a Sailor Moon-después de eso, Haruka cerró los ojos

Me sentí tan desesperada estaba perdiendo una vez más a mis amigas

-solo se desmayo, está agotada-trato de tranquilizarme Michiru

-¡Sailor Saturn!-gritaron las chicas una explosión de poder mas

-perdóneme princesa- escuche la voz de las más joven de las Sailors, Saturn utilizo su técnica especial recopilando todo se poder…sacrificándose a sí misma.

Después de que se despejo el campo de batalla ahí estaba, ahí se encontraba el enemigo intacto, el ataque de Saturn no le hizo daño…estábamos perdidas

-¡Ríndanse estúpidas Sailors! ¡Jamás me vencerán! ¡Esta vez la Princesa Lunar no tiene el suficiente poder como para ganarme!-y era verdad, en un ataque de Sailor Mars una de sus flechas hirió una de las alas de mi traje.

Observe a mi alrededor y ya todas mis amigas estaban caídas, las únicas que se mantenían en pie eran las Sailor Starlights, Healer sostenía a Venus que se encontraba inconsciente, Maker trataba de reanimar a Mars, junto a ella una inconsciente Mercury y Fighter siempre a mi lado

-¡cuidado Sailor Moon!-grito Maker, el enemigo me lanzo un poderoso ataque, mi final estaba cerca cuando…unos brazos me rodearon y escuche un gemido

-¡Fighter!- gritaron las chicas, ella me protegió del poderoso ataque

-estoy bien-hablo con dificultad- ¡déjala! ¡Yo soy tu contrincante!- se levanto con dificultad, el enemigo solo sonrió malignamente

-si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien…toma-lanzo varios ataques que recibió Fighter, pero siempre levantándose, mis ojos me ardían de tanto llorar sentía rabia, impotencia al ver como lastimaba a Fighter, mire en mi entorno y note que varias de las chicas observaban con tristeza la escena incluso Endimión, que por primera vez vi el horror en su rostro. Un ataque, después otro y aun así Fighter se levantaba protegiéndome hasta que…

-¡no!-gritaron al unisonó Healer y Maker al ver como la estrella de Fighter se rompía cayendo a mis brazos Seiya

-¡Seiya, Seiya!- lo llamaba lo abrace con desesperación, llorando- por favor-

-siempre te protegeré bombón-dijo con dificultad, el enemigo lanzo más ataques recibiéndolos Seiya en la espalda todo solo por protegerme y en ese momento lo supe, entendí que mi amor por Seiya era más grande que el que sentí por Endimión en la Época del Milenio de Plata

-basta, no mas, ¡por favor!-grite desesperada, el enemigo dejo de atacar y se dedico a burlarse

-bombón…nunca fui capaz de decírtelo pero…te amo-susurro mirándome a los ojos, me acerque lentamente a él y lo bese, fue un beso suave, un beso donde le decía todo lo que sentía y no era capaz de decirle, lo bese sin importarme que Darien me viera, que las chicas vieran

-soy una cobarde…porque sabiendo lo que tu sentías y lo que mi corazón me decía nunca me permití decirlo en voz alta pero…te amo, estrella fugaz- y sellamos nuestra declaración de amor con un nuevo beso.

-en otro tiempo…en otro lugar bombón tal vez, solo tal vez podamos vivir nuestro amor- se me partió el corazón verlo llorar- siempre velare por ti mi amada bombón… te amare, en la eternidad, hasta que el brillo de mi estrella se apague-

-la Luna siempre te cobijara…-los dos sabíamos muy bien que esta era nuestra despedida. Seiya se levanto con dificultad y miro a sus hermanas, Healer le dio el paso a Yaten, este levanto ligeramente a Mina y le susurro algo en el oído, después la beso y abrazo ligeramente.

Mina comenzó a llorar no entendía que estaba pasando, Taiki miro por unos segundos a una inconsciente Mercury y está sin saberlo recibió del castaño su primer y único beso de él, Taiki se acerco a sus compañeros y sólo asintió, Seiya me miro nuevamente y sin importarle nada me acaricio la mejilla-no llores bombón, siempre estaré a tu lado-

-¿Qué planean hacer si ya no les queda poder?-pregunto sarcástico el enemigo, Seiya no se inmuto, volteo hacia mí y sonrió, levanto su estrella…

-¡Sailor Star Fighter!-grito Seiya aunque no se trasformo

-¡Sailor Star Maker!-

-¡Sailor Star Healer!-

-¡están preparadas para luchar!-gritaron al unisonó

-¿Qué daño me pueden hacer si soy superior a ustedes?-pregunto riendo el enemigo

-¡Laser de estrella fugaz!-ataco se Seiya

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!-

-¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!-

Otra gran explosión y el enemigo salió herido- ¡no me ganaran!- grito y se elevo en el aire- ¡acabare con todas ustedes!

-¡no te lo permitiremos!-grito Yaten- tu no sabes lo importante que son para nosotros-

-tú jamás sabrás lo que es el amor-dijo Taiki

-¡tres estrellas fugaces que viajan por el universo están ardiendo y te demostraremos ese último destello!-grito Seiya,

\- Creación Estelar de Maker-

-Curación Estelar de Healer- el ataque combinado creó un sarcófago de cristal que encerró al enemigo, la estrella de Seiya estaba dando su máximo resplandor

-espera-le llame, concentre mi resplandor sacando el cristal de plata- Cristal de Plata bríndame un poco de tu poder- mi traje de Sailor desapareció dejando a su paso mi vestido de princesa

-¿lista?-asentí, Seiya tomo mi mano, su estrella ardió al máximo y pude sentir el poder de Yaten y Taiki

-¡Luz del aire!-dijo Taiki saliendo un bello resplandor

-¡Luz de noche!- ataco Yaten y miro a Mina que lloraba desconsolada

-¡Flecha de Luz de Estrella!-un cálido resplandor salió de la estrella de Seiya

\- ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!-mi brillo se convino junto con el de Seiya y el sarcófago se rompió, en eso Seiya me empujo y su estrella brillo aun más.

-¡no!-grite al darme cuenta lo que planeaban, bellos cristales empezaron a bañarnos y a curar las heridas de todas, de pronto sarcófagos de cristal empezaron a envolver a las chicas-Seiya-

-bombón…cuando mires las estrellas sólo recuerda cuanto te amo una de ellas- mi vestido de princesa empezó a cambiar por uno color rosa pálido pegado a mi cuerpo, con un bello moño pareciendo alas de mariposa, y una corona apareció enfrente de mí- este es mi regalo bombón…se feliz-fue lo último que oí al verme rodeada del cristal, alcanse a ver a los chicos convertirse en pequeños destellos y finalmente desaparecer en el cielo. Tres hermosas estrellas brillaran a lado de la Luna.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-el sacrificio de tres estrellas-susurro triste Plut-yo no lo sabía...nunca fui requerida en la batalla-

-hace poco el brillo de las estrellas de la Esperanza se apagaron y junto con ellas, el brillo de la Luna-explico Rini- mi madre se dejo morir, después de eso cada Sailor se encerró en sarcófagos, en su propio planeta, la que más sufrió fue…-

-Venus-interrumpí

-¿Por qué el brillo de la Luna esta tan débil?-pregunto triste Plut

-porque el ciclo se ha roto-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto intrigada Plut

-conmigo se acaba el linaje de la Luna, mi esposo y yo intentamos pero…nació un varón, después de eso no pude tener más hijos -no podía ser Rini ya era madre

-el cristal de Plata solo puede nacer de una mujer, así como el de la Princesa y el suyo ¿verdad?-

-así es Armando mi hijo heredo el cristal dorado de la Tierra-nos explico

-Rini yo…-

-no tienes porque disculparte Serena, me costó trabajo no odiar a mi madre pero…como mujer la entiendo, al final ella se caso con mi padre. Haruka me explico que después que despertaron tu habías cambiado y después lo entendí todo. A pesar de ser este un mundo hermoso por dentro mi madre murió. Entiendo que debió ser un amor tan grande el que ese joven guerrero te tuvo, no solo sacrifico su vida, nos regalo un mundo tan bello pero el brillo de una estrella no es eterno.

Seiya, mi Seiya se había sacrificado, había muerto por protegerme no solo a mi sino también a toda la gente de este planeta pero…eso no sucederá no lo permitiré, esta vez es diferente.

-¿eres feliz Rini?-pregunte

-lo soy, tuve un maravilloso hombre a mi lado, un hermoso hijo, sé que me amas Serena y sé que serias capaz de sacrificarte para que este futuro se diera…pero muchas cosas han cambiado, en el pasado nunca se enfrentaron al gran sabio, la batalla con el faraón 90 fue diferente y tú a Neherenia le brindaste una oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas…-Rini empezó a llorar-pero ahora quiero que tú seas feliz, que tu sonrisa y tu brillo jamás se pierda-

-pero tu hogar…-trate de insistí

-antes de morir mi madre sello este tiempo, eres libre de elegir-Rini se acerco y me abrazo- Serena…sea lo que sea que escojas hazlo por tu felicidad-se dio vuelta y miro a Plut- princesa de Plut, no te culpes...tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos…pero ahora tienes una oportunidad de tener una vida, no la desaproveches… ¿sabes?...siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, cuida de Hotaru por favor-

-Alteza no queda más tiempo-dijo Sailor Ceres

-nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo Serena pero…-Rini lloraba esta era nuestra despedida- te quiero madre, gracias por todo-abrace a la hija que tal vez nunca tendría y me dolió en el alma pero era hora de irnos.-se feliz madre-

-te quiero Serena- la imagen de Rini fue lo último que vi, después de verme rodeada de un resplandor….cuando abrí los ojos estaba otra vez en el pasillo del espacio-tiempo. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir esta despedida dolía tanto, pero ahora que se todo, no permitiré que nadie cuestione mis decisiones.

-¡Serena que alegría!-me abrazo Venus- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estuvieron?-

-veo que has despertado descendiente de Cronos-dijo Luna

-Setsuna lo sabes ahora, eres libre de tener una vida-me dirigí hacia ella

-ahora lo sé Princesa…gracias-Plut también lloraba

-es hora de irnos Serena-me llamo Luna

-solo un favor Setsuna-me miro-no les digas nada a las otras chicas yo hablaré con ellas-

-¿Qué pasara con las puertas?-pregunto

\- estarán selladas, cualquier anomalía tanto tu, como yo nos daremos cuenta-

-está bien, permaneceré un momento más aquí- nos dimos vuelta para irnos-Princesa…sea feliz-

-tú también Setsuna-

 **POV Rini**

Vi como Setsuna y mi madre desaparecieron.

-Majestad…-me llamo Ceres

-háblame por mi nombre Ceres eres mi amiga también-

-Serena… ¿Por qué no les dijiste todo?-pregunto seria

-hay cosas que son mejor no decirlas- respondí

-pudo hablar con la guardiana del tiempo y que se llevara al pequeño heredero-

-todo lo que tiene un comienzo, también tiene un final-camine hacia el jardín donde se encontraban las rosas, ahí vi el sarcófago de cristal de mi hijo- mi padre se equivoco, no hare lo mismo- mire el cielo y note como estábamos ya tan cercas de Marte

-no tardara mucho en que seamos succionados… tal vez si nos llevamos al pequeño heredero tendrá el poder de reconstruir todo –

-sabes que es imposible, aunque nos llevemos a Armando a otra parte del universo este hoyo nos alcanzara, todo tiene que volver al caldero galáctico, después habrá un nuevo comienzo-

-pero…-trato de insistir

-mi madre lo predijo desde que era una niña, mis viajes al pasado aceleraron esto…Tokio de Cristal estaba destinado a la destrucción, la gente no sufrirá, Helios me ayudo a sumergirlos en un sueño hermoso-

-¿y tu Serena?-

-me quedare consciente hasta el final, se que estamos a punto de entrar en el… ¿quieres dormir en un sueño hermoso Ceres?-

-no Serena estaré a tu lado hasta el final-sonrió tiernamente y me acerque al cofre de mi hijo y lo abrace, los pequeños temblores se hicieron más fuerte, la tierra se levanto, arboles cayeron, junto con edificios.

Ceres se acerco y me abrazo, todo este utópico mundo se volvió caos y destrucción, al menos la gente no sufre, no tiene miedo, es solo un bello sueño. De pronto el palacio de cristal se empieza a derrumbar es nuestro fin, el fin de un utópico lugar.

En mi mente solo vienen bellos recuerdos, mis padres, mis amigas, mi hijo y mi rey, no mi esposo, mi fiel y querido esposo, en otro mundo, en otro lugar nos volveremos a encontrar, tal vez con otra apariencia.

Abrazo más fuerte el sarcófago de mi pequeño hijo y trato de darle una sonrisa conciliadora a Ceres

-se feliz madre…-de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro…

 **POV Seiya**

Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al ver entrar a mi bombón al departamento ya eran casi las tres de la mañana.

-bombón, bombón ¿estás bien?-pregunto

-Seiya-me abraza fuertemente y comienza a llorar

-¿Qué pasa bombón, esa loca del tiempo te hizo algo?- mi cabeza empezaba a idear mil formas de torturar a la guardiana del tiempo

-no es eso Setsuna respeta mi decisión, por el momento solo abrázame, déjame sentir que esto es real- mi bombón lloraba y no entendía la razón.

Pronto entraron las chicas, disimuladamente Luna camino hasta Artemis y se lo llevo a su habitación y Mina se abalanzo sobre Yaten y lloro tan estrepitosamente balbuciendo unas palabras.

-me llevare Mina a nuestro departamento-dijo serio Yaten al ver tan mal a Mina

Yo por mi parte senté a mi preciado bombón en el sillón mientras comenzaba a prender la chimenea, quería saber que fue lo que paso pero… me daba miedo preguntar

-bombón… ¿estás bien?-me senté a su lado y la abrace tiernamente

-yo…me despedí Rini-dijo al fin

-ya veo…eso te tiene tan mal ¿cierto?-

-prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado-me miraba con intensidad

-bombón, tu eres mi mayor sueño hecho realidad-se lo decía desde el fondo de mi corazón

-te amo Seiya Kou y amo esa parte tan importante de ti-quede confundido- me refiero a que también amo a Sailor Fighter- me tomo desprevenido cuando me beso, una parte de mí, me refiero a la Sailor que llevo dentro se regocijo al oírla decir que también la ama.

-te amo bombón- me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente, no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar cada movimiento, cada sensación, un beso lleno de amor- lo siento señorita, se que le gustaría tener semejante manjar más tiempo pero…será mejor que descanses-bese su frente y me di la media vuelta cuando…

-quédate conmigo por favor- dijo abrazándome-sólo está noche-

-toda la eternidad sí tu me lo pides-respondí, caminamos a su habitación y lentamente nos recostamos, mi bombón se recargo en mi pecho y realmente fue agradable sentirla en un momento tan intimo

\- Seiya-

-¿si?-

-no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi…ni siquiera las chicas-dijo en un tono serio

-sabes que siempre encontrare la manera de estar contigo bombón-

-lo sé-

-¿sabes?... estos días me tenían como un loco no saber nada de ti-

-¿has dicho días?- pregunto sorprendida

-si han pasado ya más de una semana desde que desaparecieron- me explique

-oh no… la grabación del video-

-la canción Girlfriend ya es todo un hit-le comente-cuando fueron a la disquera les sacaron fotos, editaron y ya circulan por los medios de comunicación, no te preocupes no creo que te reconozcan-inquirí

-me gustaría ir a visitar a mis padres mas al rato-comento adormilada

-bien, yo te llevo-

-no, quiero que vengas conmigo y que mi familia te conozca- eso sí es un reto Mina ya me había hablado del padre celoso de mi bombón, ahora lo conoceré…

 **POV Setsuna**

Aun me encontraba en el pasillo del tiempo-espacio mi hogar por milenios y ahora era libre de tener una vida, así lo quería mi pequeña dama pero…

-no sé si podre-dije llorando-a pesar de que la pequeña dama me dijo que no me culpara se que cometí un error grave, debí obedecer la orden de la Neo Reina- era tonto hablar sola, pero esto no se lo podía decir a mis compañeras-pequeña dama…-otra vez las lagrimas asaltaban mi rostro.

Cuando sentí un pequeño bulto en mis piernas acompañada de un cálido resplandor

-chi tiste, no llorar-me encontré con una hermosa niña pelirroja de ojos azul celeste-

-chibi chibi ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte confundida, la pequeña niña sonrió tiernamente y sentí un tibio calor en mi corazón, apagando ligeramente mi tristeza….

 **POV Rei**

Me levante en la madrugada al sentirme tan inquieta, le pregunto al fuego sagrado pero este no me responde es como si no pudiera comunicarme con mi elemento natural.

Aun sigo pensando en la tonta de Serena y Mina es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra. Nadie da información de nada, Luna y Artemis están igual de desaparecidos. Tal vez deba consultar una vez más el fuego sagrado.

Me levanto y me pongo mi kimono de sacerdotisa y camino a la sala de meditación. Trato de concentrarme cuando, una ráfaga de fuego me envuelve…

-señorita Rei…-oí que me llamaban de muy lejos-señorita Rei-

-¿Nicolás?- pregunte confundida, mire alrededor y me encontraba en mi habitación y ya era de día-¿Qué? ¿Qué me paso?-

-no lo sé señorita Rei, esta mañana la encontré inconsciente en la sala de meditación, iré a traerle un poco de té, ahora vuelvo-se levanto

-gracias Nicolás-le agradecí sus atenciones cuando…

 **FLASHBACK**

Me encontraba caminando por unas bellas calles, llevaba puesto mi traje de Sailor pero este era diferente, de pronto llegue al ¿palacio?

-Un minuto… esto es Tokio de Cristal- dije sorprendida

-bienvenida sea Sailor Mars, su majestad la Reina la espera-quede en shock al verme escoltada por los cuatro reyes celestiales. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?..

-Majestad, Sailor Mars ha llegado-anuncio Malinche

-gracias, hazla pasar-dijo una voz femenina, esperaba ver a Serena pero en su lugar, vi de espaldas a una joven peli castaña de pelo corto ondulado, bastante alta, envuelta en un bello vestido color violeta de strapless con destellos lilas…-bienvenida seas Rei- sonrió la joven

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Quién sería esa joven? ¿Dónde estaba Serena?- eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta, definitivamente esta noche iría a buscar a mi amiga….

 **POV Serena**

Temprano le llame a mi mamá para avisarle que iremos a cenar Seiya y yo.

Jamás había estado tan nerviosa, ni cuando presento un examen. Así que antes de lo previsto me duche y cambie opte por unos jeans negros ajustados con unas botas altas de cuero negras con un tacón alto, una blusa azul con brillo en la parte del escote azul eléctrico en forma V y debajo un cinturón dorado acentuando la cintura, una pequeñas arracadas de color negro, un poco de delineador en los parpados, un toque de rubor y brillo labial. Dejando mí cabello suelto.

-Sere, Seiya ya está aquí- grito desde la sala Mina, cuando salí de mi habitación quede deslumbrada con lo guapo que se veía, Seiya llevaba unos jeans azules con un cinturón rojo, con una camiseta ajustada color blanco encima un chaleco de vestir negro y un sombrero negro haciendo juego con el chaleco. Una pequeña cadena con una estrella.

-bombón te vez hermosa-se acerco y me beso.

-tú también te vez bien-dije sonrojada

-bien chicos nos vemos en la noche-dijo Seiya sacándome del departamento

-¿tomaremos un taxi?- pregunte

-claro que no mi hermosa bombón, nos iremos en mi bebe-sonrió y se me acerco aun mas-¿te dije lo sexy que te vez con esos jeans?- me pregunto galante

-no, pero gracias-respondí sonrojada nos subimos en la moto y en tan solo quince minutos llegamos a la casa de mis padres.

-bombón crees que sea buena idea- pregunto nervioso Seiya

-estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a mis Sailor pero no a mis padres-comente divertida pero no seguimos nuestra discusión porque mi madre abrió la puerta

-Serena hija, que hermosa estas-me saludo abrazándome-que muchacho tan guapo-dijo sonrojada, note que andaba muy arreglada usaba un bonito vestido negro.

-madre ya conocías a Seiya- me queje

-pero que bella esta señora-dijo galante Seiya

-hay gracias pero no me digas señora dime mamá o mamá Ikuko, pasen tu padre los espera, hice una cena deliciosa solo por ti hija-mi madre hablaba tan rápido que parecía que no necesitaba respirar

-hola hija-me saludo sonriente, el estaba vestido de traje-mira papá te presento a Seiya Kou-estrecharon sus manos cortésmente-Seiya te presento a mi padre Kanji Tsukino-

-un gusto señor-dijo sonriente Seiya

-¿dime muchacho cuántos años tienes?-

-17 años señor-contesto

-oh, mamá la niña ya anda con jóvenes de su edad, pero pasa hijo siéntate-ok eso si era nuevo mi padre jamás quiso a Darien, bueno no quería a ningún joven cerca de mí…

 **POV Seiya**

-oh, mamá la niña ya anda con jóvenes de su edad, pero pasa hijo siéntate- dijo el padre de mi bombón, de algo me sirvió presentarme en la mañana con la advertencia de ser asesinado a manos de mi futuro suegro pero después de hablar con él. Pedí su permiso para que Serena fuera mi novia.

-madre la casa esta hermosa, muchas rosas blancas-admiro mi bomboncito.

-si bueno que les parece si pasamos al comedor- muy astuta la señora Ikuko

La cena paso tan rápido que me pase a excusar para darle la sorpresa que tenia para mi bombón afuera ya me esperaba Yaten, Mina, Luna y Artemis.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto serio Yaten

-que cosas preguntas-se quejo Mina

Yo solo sonreí al verlos pelear, mire el anillo que esta mañana compre e hice pasar a los músicos, detrás de ellos nuestros amigos. Pronto empezaron a tocar y yo a cantar…

" **cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza,**

 **Vas alimentado el amor de mi alma,**

 **Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento**

 **¿Qué será de mí, si no te tengo?**

Note la expresión de sorpresa de mi bombón, mis futuros suegros solo sonreían

 **Si no estás conmigo,**

 **Se me escapa el aire, corazón vacio,**

 **Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado ciento que respiro.**

 **No hay nada que cambiar,**

 **No hay nada que decir.**

 **Si no estás conmigo,**

 **Quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio,**

 **Ay! cuanto te amo,**

 **Si no es a tu lado, pierdo los sentidos**

 **Hay tanto que inventar,**

 **No hay nada que fingir**

 **Me enamore de ti.**

Me acerque a ella y me arrodillé mientras seguía cantando y tome su mano.

 **Eres lo que yo mas quiero,**

 **Lo que yo soñaba,**

 **Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana,**

 **Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento**

 **¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?**

 **Si no estás conmigo,**

 **Se me escapa el aire, corazón vacio,**

 **Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado ciento que respiro.**

 **No hay nada que cambiar,**

 **No hay nada que decir.**

 **Si no estás conmigo,**

 **Quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio,**

 **Ay! Cuanto te amo,**

 **Si no es a tu lado, pierdo los sentidos**

 **Hay tanto que inventar,**

 **No hay nada que fingir**

 **Me enamore de ti.**

Yaten me paso un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y en la flor de en medio venia en bello anillo de oro blanco con un bonito rubí en medio. Me acerque más a mi bombón y le entregue el ramo y seguí cantando, en ella mi proposición

 **Si no estás conmigo,**

 **Se me escapa el aire, corazón vacio,**

 **Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado ciento que respiro.**

 **No hay nada que cambiar,**

 **No hay nada que decir.**

 **Si no estás conmigo,**

 **Quedo entre la nada, me muero de frio,**

 **Ay! Cuanto te amo,**

 **Corazón salvaje, pierdo los sentidos**

 **Hay tanto que inventar,**

 **No hay nada que fingir.**

 **Si no estás conmigo,**

 **Me quedo vacio,**

 **No hay nada que cambiar,**

 **No hay nada que fingir.**

 **Me enamore de ti**

Acaricie tiernamente su mejilla y lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Sonrió conmovida

 **Me enamore de ti.**

 **Me enamore de ti (Chayanne)**

Termine de cantar y mi hermoso bombón me abrazo llorando.

-¡sí! Si acepto-me dijo llorando, saque el anillo y se lo puse en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-aaaaaaw-suspiro la madre de mi bombón-que romántico… ¿no crees papá?-

-si-note que mi futuro suegro lloraba

-felicidades Serena-gritaron en unisonó las chicas y corrieron abrazar a bombón

-son unas tramposas, ustedes sabían ¿verdad?-

-fue un gran detalle, pero mi bebe no se casara hasta que cumpla 30 años- dijo bromeando el señor Kanji

-¡papá!-exclamo mi bombón

-no señor, esta mañana quedamos que me casaría con su hija después de que terminemos el segundo semestre de la Universidad, además trabajare muy duro para que a su hija no le falte nada-dije seguro

 **POV Rei**

Iba caminando rumbo a la casa de los padres de Serena, cuando desde lejos divisé una moto un par de autos. Conforme me iba acercando, vi a un par de músicos…

-¿Qué estará pasando?-me pregunte en voz alta- ¿Yaten?-me sorprendí al verlo, estoy segura que es el pero estaba acompañado de otro peli plateado, y dos chicas una peli negra muy parecida a Serena y una rubia, las dos con vestidos muy lindos.

Mientras me acercaba mas, los músicos entraron a la casa y justo en la puerta

-Seiya-dije impactada-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- camine lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando llegue a la puerta no me atreví a tocar. Escuche una melodía y la voz de Seiya, rodee la casa en busca de una ventana que me permitiera ver qué era lo que pasaba dentro. Cuando por fin me pude colar por la puerta trasera…

 **No hay nada que cambiar,**

 **No hay nada que fingir.**

 **Me enamore de ti**

Seiya acaricio la mejilla de Serena mientras esta lloraba, para después sonreír conmovida

 **Me enamore de ti.**

Seiya termino de cantar y Serena lo abrazo y después lo beso

-¡sí! Si acepto-contesto Serena llorando, Seiya saco un pequeño anillo de entre las rosas y se lo puso en la mano izquierda, ¿acaso le propuso matrimonio?

-aaaaaaw-suspiro mamá Ikuko -que romántico… ¿no crees papá?-

-si-respondió el padre de Serena llorando

-felicidades Serena-gritaron en unisonó las chicas que en un momento vi afuera, pude reconocer a la rubia….era Mina pero estaba muy cambiada

-son unas tramposas, ustedes sabían ¿verdad?-

-fue un gran detalle, pero mi bebe no se casara hasta que cumpla 30 años- bromeo el señor Kanji y sonrió, el jamás acepto a Darien

-¡papá!-exclamo Serena y su madre

-no señor, esta mañana quedamos que me casaría con su hija después de que terminemos el segundo semestre de la Universidad, además trabajare muy duro para que a su hija no le falte nada-dijo seguro Seiya, el también se veía tan diferente.

-felicidades hermano-Yaten abrazo a Seiya sonriendo

-felicidades primo-dijo el otro joven, su voz se me hace tan familiar, Serena sonreía y mostraba su anillo, no entendía que pasaba, se que Darien se fue a New York, pero ¿Qué hace aquí Seiya? ¿Por qué Serena le dijo que si a su proposición de matrimonio?

Me sentí tan confundida, traicionada, enojada, tenía tantas emociones acumuladas que no sabía cuál era más fuerte, salí de la casa y corrí rumbo al templo y sin darme cuenta lloraba me sentía tan triste, tan furiosa que lo único que podía hacer era llorar…

 **POV Serena**

-¿así que ustedes son Usagi y Venus?-pregunto mi madre

-si, mamá adoptiva y ya vamos a grabar nuestro primer video-respondió emocionada Mina

-vaya, quien lo diría mi hermana una estrella del pop, ¿segura que no te hicieron playback?- como siempre el odioso de mi hermano

-claro que no, mi bombón tiene la más dulce y bella voz-salió a mi defensa Seiya

-ahora mis amigas se morirán de envidia-dijo emocionada mi madre- mi hija y mi futuro yerno unas estrellas del pop-

-si madre pero aun no puedes decirle a nadie-mi madre me miro confundida

-nadie sabe de nuestro regreso y lanzaremos nuestro disco después del concierto de las chicas-

-bueno es agradable estar aquí pero debemos llevar a las chicas a su departamento-menciono Yaten viendo la hora

-sáquenme de una duda-dijo mi padre

-¿sí?-pregunte

-usted jovencito- señalo a Yaten- tengo la impresión que quiere cortejar a mi hija adoptiva- dijo serio, Yaten solo trago en seco, mientras Mina sonreía divertida- si eso es así, tiene que venir a pedirme permiso, ¿escucho bien jovencito?-

-sii, señor-respondió nervioso-los espero afuera-prácticamente huyo con Mina de la mano.

-hija cuídate mucho-mi madre me abrazo

-te encargo a mi mayor tesoro-dijo mi padre a Seiya

-la cuidare con mi vida, no se preocupe-respondió Seiya.

Terminamos de despedirnos y regresamos al departamento.

-bien mi bello bombón te dejare descansar mañana tienen que grabar el video, que no se puede retrasar más-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-no quédate conmigo-dije sonrojada

-pero-dijo nervioso

-ven, quédate a mi lado-insistí, pasamos al departamento que un estaba vacío, las chicas aun no llegaban.

 **Advertencia comienzo del Lemmon (por favor si eres sensible no continúes leyendo este chapter)**

Nos fuimos directo a mi habitación, coloque mi iphone en la bocina y puse música romántica, Seiya prendió las pequeñas velas que tenía en mi habitación creando un ambiente sensual. Tanto él como yo estábamos más que sonrojados.

Camine hasta donde él se encontraba y lo volteé para que me mirada

-lo de hoy… fue hermoso-comente

-te mereces aun mas bombón-acaricie su mejilla y lentamente me acerque para besarlo, fue un beso suave, dulce. Recargue mis manos en sus hombros, pegando más mi cuerpo con el suyo, profundizando el beso, volviéndolo más apasionado.

Seiya acariciaba lentamente mi espalda, la recorría con sus dedos causando un ligero cosquilleo en mi espina dorsal. Yo entrelazaba mis dedos en su cabello, pero tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de aire.

-Te amo Seiya-le dije mientras comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, mis manos viajaron hasta su chaleco quitándoselo.

-no sigas bombón-me suplico con un hilo de voz

Lo senté en la cama y volvimos a unir nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, una pasión y un deseo que invadió todo mi ser, desatando emociones que creía desconocidas con Darien.

Sus brazos me rodearon, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho, profundizando nuevamente el beso, nuestras lenguas danzando, nuestros alientos mezclándose creando un dulce sabor. Siento que puedo volar al sentirlo tan cerca, sabiendo que él me ama tanto como yo a él.

-eres tan dulce bombón-susurro sobre mis labios- por favor bombón, tengo miedo-lo mire a los ojos sonrojada y por un segundo el alejo su mirada de mi, se estaba mostrando vulnerable tanto como yo.

-yo también tengo miedo Seiya…-acaricie su mejilla-pero sé que estarás conmigo siempre ¿verdad?-

-claro que si bombón… Te amo y tanto mi alma, como mi corazón son tuyos-me dijo suavemente y sonrió- mi bombón, mi Serena, mi princesa Lunar, tan sólo déjame amarte está noche-

-mi dulce estrella, está noche y toda la eternidad-nos besamos nuevamente, sus labios fueron viajando lentamente por mi mentón, por el cuello, es maravilloso sentir sus suaves labios, sensaciones increíbles recorrieron mi cuerpo. Mis manos recorrían su espalda hasta llegar a su camiseta, levantándola suavemente. El continuaba besando mi cuello succionándolo con dulzura, robándome suspiros.

Pronto las prendas fueron cayendo una a una lentamente disfrutando las suaves caricias, los dulces besos. Mis manos viajaban lentas, recorriéndolo lentamente, quería descubrir lo que le gustaba, lo que lo hacía suspirar. Bese y succione lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja y oí un ronco gemido.

La luna brillo como nunca, sentía mi felicidad, la suave luz de las velas nos iluminaba levemente, las bellas melodías de amor nos acompañaban en nuestro ritual de amor.

-eres tan hermosa bombón-susurro mientras dejaba suaves marcas en mi vientre-tu olor me embriaga es tan dulce, tan adictivo- sus besos quemaban mi piel, la erizaban.

Me encantaba el olor masculino de Seiya, ver su torso desnudo me sonrojo, pero al verme desnuda no sentí miedo o vergüenza, me sentí hermosa, deseada, amada por un hombre maravilloso. Sus caricias lograban borrar esos tristes recuerdos de la Neo Reina. Este era mi presente, junto con Seiya formaría mi propio futuro.

Desate la coleta de Seiya, al verlo así un calor se posiciono en mi vientre que rápidamente se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Seiya me miro a los ojos terminamos con los juegos de caricias. Sus ojos zafiros resplandecieron al igual que su estrella, en sus ojos se destellaba el deseo y amor. Me sonroje al pensar que sería de Seiya, si eternamente suya.

Estaba lista y sé que el también lo sabía, le sonreí cálidamente en señal de que todo estaría bien, acaricie su cuerpo quería grabar en mi memoria cada detalle de su piel, cada rincón de su cuerpo. Seiya acaricio mis hombros, mi cintura hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, no pude evitar tensarme pero trate de relajarme.

Me tomo por mi cintura, se adentro despacio dentro de mí, fue incomodo y después de un ligero movimiento se adentro por completo saliendo un pequeño quejido de mi parte, acompañado de unas pequeñas lagrimas pero Seiya rápidamente me beso y con sus suaves labios limpio mis lagrimas. Pronto el dolor empezó a desaparecer conforme los movimientos de pelvis de Seiya después de un rato mis caderas seguían el ritmo marcado por él. Me besaba apasionadamente y rompí el beso arqueando mi espalda ya que con los gemidos de el y los míos era imposible continuar con el beso.

Nuestros movimientos eran perfectos sincronizados y al mismo tiempo, podía sentir mi cuerpo arder de pasión, no sé si la temperatura de la habitación subió o era yo que respiraba con pesadez. Sus besos calientes en mi piel, su boca húmeda acariciándome. Todo era tan perfecto.

-Serena-gimió Seiya y suspiro

-Seiya-su nombre salió de mis labios con un éxtasis, acelerando mis movimientos cada vez más. Un acto de amor verdadero único, el cual jamás imagine sentir. Mí amada estrella me besaba tan apasionado arrancándome el aliento, la vida y lo sentí, sentí como una oleada de sensaciones que recorrió todo mi cuerpo-Seiya-grite su nombre, perdiéndome en el placer.

-Serena-oí como me llamo en su grito placentero y salvaje, explotamos juntos llegando en una combinación única del clímax, por un momento nos quedamos quietos nuestros cuerpos juntos, nuestros corazones latiendo en un mismo ritmo. Mi cuerpo se relajo después de semejante sesión de amor, Seiya se recostó sobre mi pecho mientas yo jugaba con su cabello. Lentamente se retiro de mi cuerpo y se recostó junto a mí, me acariciaba suavemente mi vientre ahora húmedo y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios, contagiándolo a él también-eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado bombón-susurro sonriente-te amo-

-y también te amo Seiya-me envolvió en sus brazos y me recosté sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, nadie me separara de el, yo soy dueña de mi destino e internamente le agradezco a Rini por no odiarme, por desear que fuera feliz…

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

 **Este capítulo tiene un** **a dedicatoria a todas esas** **lectoras gracias por seguir leyendo** **,** **lo prometido aquí esta el Lemmon de Sere/Seiya espero les guste realmente me esforcé en escribirlo quería algo dulce y único espero sea de su agrado. Estaré actualizando pronto les mando un beso y hasta la vista.**

 **P.D: NO SEAN MALITAS REGALENME UN REVIEW QUE ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!**

 **PD2: Lector anónimo se que estas ahí manifiestate majajaja**

 **AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Confianza y anhelo"**

 **-Rei se confronta con Serena**

 **-Healer hace su aparición.**

 **-** **Concierto de Usagi y Venus**

 **-El regreso de los ThreeLights a los escenarios**

 **-Comienzan las clases, la llegada de nuevos alumnos.**

 **-La princesa de la Muerte y el Renacimiento se enfrenta a Seiya**

 **-¿El príncipe de la Tierra enamorado?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

 _ **CAPITULO VI "Confianza y anhelo"**_

 _ **Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

 **Advertencia y Aclaraciones**

 **Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las** **Ladies** **Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

 **Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico enserio no bromeo gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y conten** **do Yuri**

 **Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/** **Tuxedo** **Mask sean advertidas**

 **Espero que tengan la ducha lista!**

 **EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY VARIOS LEMMON!**

 **Mansión Kaioh**

 **POV Haruka**

 ***ATENCION COMIENZO DE LEMMON YURI (** POR FAVOR SI ERES SENSIBLE Y NO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO CONTINUES LEYENDO ESTE CAPI POR QUE SUFRES EL RIESGO DE QUE TE GUSTE Y TU MENTE SE VUELVA MAS PERVE MEJOR SALTATE HASTA EL FIN DEL LEMMON **)**

Me encontraba sentada en la terraza de mi habitación, por un momento sentí el arder de una estrella, no sé si fue mi imaginación o realmente lo sentí. Oí los suaves susurros del viento, pero no entiendo lo que me dicen.

-¿también lo sentiste?-pregunte divertida

-pensé que lo había imaginado-respondió mi hermosa sirena, se acerco mas y me envolvió en la calidez de sus brazos-esta noche la Luna tiene un brillo diferente, irradia felicidad y amor-

-ya lo había notado-una cálida ventisca nos envolvió y con ella se escucharon suaves susurros, por primera vez no escuchaba a al viento.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice?-susurro Michiru

-yo...no lo sé…-respondí confundida

-el mar también se niega a responder-mire a mi sirena aun mas confundida, pero ella me abrazo mientras me perdía en el azul de sus ojos-

-¿crees que la Princesa…?-

-no…ella no está en peligro-me interrumpió-tan solo mira el hermoso resplandor de la Luna-

-pero…-trate de insistir

-lo sé, también es la primera vez que mi elemento no me habla…es como…-

-si escondiera un secreto-finalice, mi sirena tan solo asintió-esta noche es diferente y mi sexto sentido me indica debemos estar preparadas para un gran cambio-

-sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntas-

-hasta el final-susurre y me acerque lentamente a mi sirena y probé el dulce néctar de su boca, fue un beso suave dulce como ella y rápidamente se fue volviendo más apasionado, salvaje como yo. Mis labios empezaron recorrido por las mejillas de mi sirena hasta llegar a su cuello donde la mordía suavemente.

-Haruka-me llamo mi sirena en un suave gemido al sentir mis manos recorrer su espalda-aquí no-susurro-Hotaru podría vernos-me controle lo más posible por soltar a mi sirena, la mire y ella sonrió burlona-vayamos a nuestra habitación-

Tomo mi mano y me encamino directo a la cama, mientras Michiru cerraba la puerta con seguro yo me concentre en prender las pequeñas velas que se encontraban en el buro. Inundando la habitación rápidamente a con un olor dulce.

Michiru levanto ligeramente su cabellera aguamarina y sonrió duce, dándome una pequeña invitación a que desabrochara su vestido rosa. Le quite su vestido lentamente, depositando pequeños besos en su cuello y espalda encontrándome con su bello sujetador blanco de encaje, el cual quite con maestría. Mis manos viajaron lentamente hacia su abdomen, acariciándolo dulcemente subiendo hasta los delicados senos de mi sirena.

Suaves gemidos salieron de su boca al sentir mis manos frías combinadas con los besos que depositaba en su cuello. Michiru cogió mis manos, volteo y sonrió podía ver como sus bellas pupilas azules se habían oscurecido por el deseo. Camino seductoramente hasta la cama y con una simple seña me invito a que la alcanzara.

Michiru me recibió con dulces y adictivos besos, sus manos se abrieron paso atreves de mi camisa la cual quito rápido, deshaciéndose también de mi molesto sujetador. Me recostó y sus suaves y dulces manos viajaron hacia mi cinturón el cual desabrocho y deslizo mi pantalón dejándome en mis diminutos bóxers.

Juntamos nuestros labios nuevamente, esta vez con un beso más apasionado, más profundo, nos acariciábamos mutuamente rodamos ligeramente en la cama. Esta vez Michiru quedo abajo, bese su mentón, baje a su blanco cuello, mis labios llegaron a los suaves senos de mi amada, los cual bese con devoción. Michiru arqueaba su espalda gracias a la excitación y casi con crueldad abandone mi tarea para dirigirme a su abdomen en el cual dejaba pequeñas marcas con mi boca. Mi sirena trato de levantarse pero impedí su cometido cuando regrese a besarla, mientras la acariciaba por encima de su bikini, me deshice de él. Me separe un poco de ella para observar su cuerpo iluminado ligeramente por la luz de las velas y sonreí al saberla solamente mía. Ella deslizo lentamente mi bóxers dejándome tan expuesta como ella. Separe sus largas y delgadas piernas por las cuales me deslice lentamente hasta llegar al monte de Venus. Michiru se levanto ligeramente y nos observamos por un momento hasta que probé de su dulce néctar, mi sirena se dejo caer en la cama arrugando las sabanas de placer.

Probé, tome y me alimente de su dulce sabor, torture dulcemente a mi amada al concentrarme en ese pequeño botón rosa el cual lo movía con mi amaestrada lengua, succionaba y lamia más rápido al oír los gemidos de Michiru, me levante un poco para observar a mi sirena ocupando mi lugar mis dedos los cuales acariciaban y se adentraban en el ser de ella. Mientras me concentraba en los senos de mi sirena.

Por alguna razón desde la primera vez que estuve con Michiru al oírla gemir o verla tan desesperada como la veía ahora me excitaba de tal manera. Mi sirena levanto mi rostro y me beso apasionadamente mientras que sus manos llegaron a mi feminidad y empezó a acariciarlo ligeramente robándome unos roncos gemidos.

Nuestras lenguas siguieron danzando sincronizadamente, el calor de nuestros cuerpos se incremento aun bañados de sudor, acampañados de nuestros gemidos, el cosquilleó que sentía en mi pelvis se incremento. Mis dedos acelerando su ritmo y Michiru no se quedo atrás con los suyos y repentinamente una oleada de éxtasis invadió mi ser llegando a la cúspide del clímax justo al mismo tiempo que mi sirena…

Si esta noche es diferente, la Luna tiene un nuevo resplandor y con ello torna diferente esta noche…una noche llena de amor.

 **FIN DEL LEMMON YURI**

 **POV Seiya**

 **ADVERTENCIA COMIENZA LEMMON** (por favor si eres sensible no leas este cap. Y si ya leíste el Lemmon Yuri recomiendo que tengas un balde de agua bien fría porque tu mente será aun más perversa y sufres riesgo de tener alucinaciones jajaja ok no)

Abro lentamente mis ojos al sentir una cálida respiración en mi pecho…sonrió feliz al darme cuenta de la presencia de mi angelical bombón, no fue un sueño realmente compartí la noche con ella. Entregando absolutamente todo mi ser, mi alma, mi corazón y no muy lejos mi vida entera.

Contemplo lo hermosa que se ve mi bombón al ser bañada por los rayos del sol, su cabello de torna más brillante y su rostro se ilumina angelicalmente, tortuosamente me retiro de su lado para entrar a su baño.

Camino directo al espejo donde puedo ver mis labios sonrosados e hinchados por los besos apasionados de hace unas horas, en mi hombro derecho se encuentra una pequeña marca roja que me hizo mi bombón con sus labios, me sigo inspeccionando y noto un poco de sangre ya seca, una sonrisa se posa en mis labios al recordar el dulce y virginal cuerpo de mi bombón.

Me dirijo a la tina, la cual empiezo a llenar.

-jazmin-susurro al leer la etiqueta del jabón que mi bombón usa. Regreso a la habitación encontrándome con mi bombón despierta y me sonríe cálidamente, me sonrojo al recordar que aun estoy desnudo, se levanta de la cama desnuda y camina hasta donde me encuentro, feliz la recibo en mis brazos y unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso- eres tan hermosa bombón-susurro sobre sus labios

-Seiya-pronuncia mi nombre tiernamente, como una adicto vuelvo a beber de sus labios, esta vez apasionadamente, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser al sentir las tersas manos de mi bombón sobre mi piel y cierta parte de mi cuerpo reacciono. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir mi erección en su vientre.

Con delicadeza la levante, camine hasta la bañera donde la deposite suavemente, mi travieso bombón se recorrió dándome un espacio para meterme con ella y sonrió picara.

Lentamente me metí en el agua donde mi bombón se subió arriba de mí. Nuevamente empezamos nuestro ritual de apasionados besos. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, mientras que mi boca se deslizaba primero por el cuello donde suaves gemidos escaparon de su boca, después baje lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos. Sentí como mi bombón se estremeció al sentir el contacto, tome con delicadeza su mentón y la volví a besar mientras mi mano viajo por debajo del agua hasta llegar a su feminidad.

-tócame bombón-susurre en su oído, los ojos de ella se escurecieron levemente y el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas la hacían lucir encantadora.

Me estremecí al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi erección latente, nunca me imagine ni en mis más locas fantasías encontrarme así con ella como en estos momentos.

-ámame Seiya, ámame hasta la eternidad-dijo suavemente

-hasta la eternidad mi bombón-respondí entre besos, levante ligeramente la pelvis de mi bombón y despacio me introduje en ella. La vista que me otorgaba estando arriba mío era única, justa para ella, para adorarla como a una diosa.

Nuestros movimientos eran lentos, sincronizados y poco a poco se volvieron más rápidos, con un ritmo y placer que me roba el aliento, la cordura misma. Grabo en mi memoria todas y cada una de sus expresiones de placer del rostro de mi bombón. Y sin poder controlarme tome las delicadas caderas de mi bombón y acelere el ritmo de mi pelvis, hasta que la sentí estremecer.

-Seiya-gimió mi dulce bombón, selle sus labios con los míos para callar mi propio gemido de placer, llegando juntos a un explosivo clímax…

 **FIN DEL LEMMON**

Nos quedamos relajados unos minutos más en la bañera abrazando amorosamente a mi bombón.

-mi bombón hermosa, no sabes lo feliz que soy-susurre dándole pequeños besos en su hombro izquierdo

-tú también me haces muy feliz-respondió mientras observaba el anillo de compromiso

-bombón, es lo más maravilloso tenerte así pero…-dude en seguir- no queremos pequeños bomboncitos, ni Seiyitas por el departamento antes del plazo acordado con tu padre ¿verdad?-mi bombón volteo sorprendida y segundos después se sonrojo

-¿pequeños bomboncitos y Seiyitas?-pregunto

-si-conteste dándole un beso en los labios- por qué no se tu, pero… yo al menos quiero diez hijos, cinto hermosas bomboncitos y cinco guapos Seiyitas-

-¿diez?...tú me quieres todo el tiempo gorda ¿verdad?-dijo divertida-después ya no te gustare y te buscaras otra-

-claro que no bombón-respondí abrazándola- tu eres mi vida…además lo que te digo es verdad, no querrás ser viuda antes de tiempo y dejando a nuestros hijitos sin padre ¿verdad?-

-claro que no-respondió seria, para después sonreír-aunque será difícil resistir no estar así a tu lado…te amo Seiya-

\- y yo a ti Serena-susurre sobre sus labios, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de mi amada.

Después un rato salimos de la bañera mi bombón me prestó una toalla para secarme, así que recogí mi ropa, me puse mi bóxer y mi pantalón de mezclilla azul, mientras que mi bombón se ponía su lencería blanca, para cubrir esta se puso un bonito vestido blanco, que se sujetaba de la espalda estilo corcel y le llegaba a medio muslo. Daba un aire sensual y angelical, decide explorar un poco su habitación y justo en el buro tenía varios bocetos de diferentes vestidos y unas muestras de tela.

-¿son tuyos bombón?- pregunte curioso, mientras me secaba mi cabello

-sí, ¿te gustan?-pregunto sonriente

-este es muy bello y sensual- respondí al enseñarle el boceto de un vestido color negro, tenía un escote algo pronunciado en el área del pecho, pero lo que más me gusto fue la abertura de la espalda, era un vestido largo y de mangas, solo que me sonroje al imaginar a mi bombón con un vestido así.

-a mí también me gusto ese diseño-dijo mientras regresaba su vista al espejo y se terminaba de maquillar-es el primer boceto que hice-añadió

-wow bombón, si que tienes talento- dije sorprendido, lo más que sabía de mi bombón era que amaba los dulces y las hamburguesas, llegaba algo tarde siempre con la compañía de Mina a la escuela y que era un poco despistada, pero eso fue lo que más me enamoro de ella, siempre tierna e ingenua sacando lo mejor de las personas incluso con sus enemigos.

-estoy lista-dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo simplemente me limite a observarla cautivado por su belleza- cariño ¿sucede algo?-pregunto

-si sucede que no me dan ganas dejarte salir así de esta habitación-conteste

-¿celoso Señor Kou?-

-no-respondí- solo me gustaría arrancarte ese vestido-

Mi bombón sonrió divertida y me abrazo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho segundos después la rodee con mis brazos respondiendo a su gesto, la oí suspirar y mi corazón dio un vuelco total y mi mente viajo rápidamente por el pasado.

Hace más de un año, le había rogado de rodillas que me permitiera reemplazar al príncipe terrestre, la había visto caer ante el poder de Galaxia protegiéndome, ahí por tan solo un instante, verla frente a mi me dio esperanza, por solo un instante mi corazón palpito rápidamente al imaginar que ella tal vez sentía algo por mí, pero esa misma esperanza desapareció cuando la vi caer, hermosos listones rosados cubrieron el cuerpo de mi bombón, todo había sido tan rápido, las lagrimas rápidamente escaparon de mis ojos, sentí mi corazón romperse y un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca.

La vida del ser que tanto amaba se desvanecía frente mis ojos y yo me sentía tan inútil al no poder tener la energía suficiente para protegerla. Ahora con ella en mis brazos esos recuerdos tan sombríos me parecen ya tan lejanos.

Tome delicadamente el mentón de mi bombón y me hacer que lentamente a sus labios, me deleite con ellos, saboreé su dulce néctar, lento, despacio, fue un beso lleno de amor, sentí las manos de Serena en mi cuello acariciándolo, mis manos viajaron hasta su estrecha cintura, con la cual la atraje más hacia mí. Un suave gemido escapo de sus labios, despacio la conduje hacia la cama en la cual me senté, mi dulce bombón se subió en mis piernas, mientras la sostenía sin romper el beso.

-te amo tanto bombón-susurre muy cercas de sus labios

-te amo Seiya…mi hermosa estrella fugaz-dijo ella uniendo nuevamente nuestros labios, algo dentro de mi había cambiado, como igual dentro de mi bombón. Una unió mas allá de la física, era una unión de almas. Un lazo divinal se había creado entre ella y yo, un lazo el cual se hacía más fuerte conforme mi bombón y yo seguíamos juntos.

Seguíamos tan perdidos en nuestro pequeño mundo el cual habíamos creado hasta que…

-Serena esta…-oí la voz de Mina junto con el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de mi bombón abriéndose- listo…-note la expresión de asombro de Mina que rápidamente tomo color y se volteo dándonos la espalda apenada. Traía puesto un vestido del mismo modelo que mi bombón excepto que el de ella era de color negro con bordados rojizos-cuanto lo siento-dijo avergonzada cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

Mi bombón y yo aun estábamos en shock que ni siquiera nos habíamos tomado la molestia de cambiar de posición. La primera en reaccionar fue mi bombón que se sonrojo bastante mientras se bajaba de mis piernas.

-Oh dios-suspiro, mientras que yo me ponía mi camisa y encima de esta el chaleco negro-esa era Mina ¿verdad?- pregunto

-si-respondí sonrojado mientras ataba mi coleta y una vez terminada mi tarea me acerque a ella- no te preocupes bombón, estoy seguro que Mina no dirá nada-trate de animarla

-no es por lo que me diga-menciono- si no por lo que me preguntara-

-tranquila, el gran Seiya Kou estará a tu lado-dije, pose mis manos sobre sus hombros y sonreí pacíficamente, tratando de calmar a mi bombón-anda salgamos y enfrentemos la situación ¿vale?-

Ella me sonrió más relajada y me abrazo justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y después de eso una voz más nos interrumpió

-Serena-oímos la voz de Luna-tus padre están aquí-finalizo…

 **POV Mina**

Nos encontrábamos en un lindo jardín en el cual nos estaban tomando las últimas fotos a Serena y a mí, claro esta ultima aun fingía molestia por la pequeña broma de la mañana, mire a Yaten el cual aun de vez en cuando se sobaba la cabeza justo en el lugar en donde se había pegado y por accidente había tirado también a Seiya.

-vamos Sere, no puedes estar todavía molesta conmigo-susurre

-claro que puedo Venus, mírame-dijo cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada

-anda no seas así Usagi, mira que es nuestra primera sesión fotográfica-le dije haciendo un puchero, Serena seguía sin verme, suspire frustrada y comencé a caminar en dirección de Luna la cual me brindo una tierna sonrisa. Oí unas suaves pisadas y cuando me gire Serenas me envolvió en un abrazo, el cual correspondí rápidamente- lo siento-susurre.

No me gustaba que Serena se molestara conmigo ella era mi mejor amiga

-nos dieron un susto de muerte ¿sabes?-susurro en mi oído-casi hacen que mate a Seiya tratando de esconderlo- reí divertida al recordar la escena.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Serena está en su habitación-dijo Luna conteniendo su risa, los chicos eran los que habían llegado preguntando por Seiya.

No puede evitar decirle a Luna lo que había visto en la habitación de Serena ósea ¿Cómo iba a ocultar mi sonrojo? ¿Qué se supone que le tenia que decir al verme en la cocina?

Justo cuando abrimos la puerta de la habitación de Serena, esta iba cerrando las ventanas del balcón

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-pregunto nerviosa

-hola hija-saludo Yaten sonriendo al ver las botas de Seiya en la entrada

-pero que…-empezó a decir Serena con la cara roja del enfado, no pudimos evitar reinos todos justo cuando Seiya iba entrando del balcón pálido

-¡enano!-grito Seiya corriendo detrás de este- me las vas a pagar, deja que te alcance-grito.

Artemis tan solo suspiro con pesar pues desde que vivía con los chicos le toco asumir el papel de Taiki el cual era calmar las peleas de estos dos. Salimos de la habitación detrás de ellos, reímos al ver que Yaten saltaba por encima de los sillones para huir de Seiya.

Después de un momento solo estaban separados por un sillón, mientras discutían. En un fallido intento de escapar por parte de Yaten riendo, este piso mal en la alfombra y fue a dar al piso, solo un segundo después Seiya cayó encima de el pegándole accidentalmente en la cabeza.

Después de ese gracioso momento desayunamos todos juntos por un lado Yaten que sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y por la otra Seiya satisfecho.

 **Fin FASHBACK**

 **-** bien aprendí mi lección **-** dije- pero…-Serena solo me miro esperando que continuara-tendrás que contarme todos los detalles-finalice emocionada, mientras ella solo sonreía sonrojada

-¡Usagi! ¡Venus!-gritaron a lo lejos nuestros nombres- es hora de irnos al parque de diversiones-menciono el director.

El día de hoy grabaríamos el video de nuestro segundo tema "Grilfriend" el cual grabaríamos en el parque de diversiones. Nuestro protagonista masculino seria Seiya el cual ya estaba vestido con jeans negros, una playera de mangas largas de color blanca y encima de esta otra playera de color negro e incluso ya teníamos a la chica la cual según seria la novia de él y nosotras la molestaríamos.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar rápidamente cambiaron de ropa a Serena, le pusieron una vestimenta igual a la de Seiya y ocultaron su rubia cabellera debajo de una peluca negra que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

En lo que respecta a mi persona elegí un bonito short de vestir con cuadros de color azul con negro, debajo de estos traía mallas de red, una blusa blanca y unos tacones, claro yo no saldría en el video del parque de diversiones si no entra parte, recogí mi cabello en una media coleta y me pusieron mechas de color rojo.

La chica que escogieron para pareja de Seiya durante el video era una linda pelirroja de cabello ondulado, vestía una falda larga de color blanco con negro, blusa blanca y un suéter rosa daba una vista muy aniñada pero pues esa era la intención.

Rápidamente empezaron a rodar con una cuantas tomas en el parque de diversiones, claro siempre apareciendo Usagi y arruinando los planes de la peli roja desde la cabina de fotos, hasta el golfito.

Pasamos alrededor de cuatro horas grabando hasta que el director del video asumió que eran suficientes tomas, entonces pasaron a cambiar a Usagi quitándole la peluca y haciendo el mismo peinado que a mi con la clara diferencia que ella lucia mechas de color rosa, estaba vestida con un short de color negro, debajo de este unas medias de telaraña y traia una linda playera de color azul.

Nos llevaron hasta un escenario preparado donde comenzaron las tomas de nosotras cantando y bailando, alrededor de otras cinco chicas.

 **POV Serena**

Después de casi alrededor de siete horas de filmación pudimos regresar a nuestro departamento.

Seiya estaba encantado con ser el protagonista masculino de nuestro primer video, nos comentaron que alrededor de dos a tres días el video comenzaría ser trasmitido por los diferentes canales de música.

Para mi desgracia durante el regreso a casa fui invadida por las constantes preguntas de Mina acerca de lo que se siente estar por primera vez con un chico a la cual simplemente no tenia las palabras correctas para describirlo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el video se estreno, siendo este el mas solicitado por los fans, además de las constantes preguntas de que si el chico que aparece en el video es realmente Seiya Kou a lo cual la disquera no quiere dar información.

Mina y yo grabamos tres canciones más a las cuales se les dieron a conocer a los fans junto con la noticia del nuevo disco y de nuestro concierto que sería en una semana.

Los chicos nos platicaron que ellos abrirían nuestro concierto con tres nuevas canciones con las cuales regresarían a los escenarios.

El tiempo que mantenía libre se lo dedica a Seiya y a mi familia ya que desde la noticia de mi compromiso no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ellos….

 **POV Yaten**

Me levante pesadamente de la cama, el día de hoy me sentía terrible, me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentí un poco de frio al levantarme pero era normal ya que no acostumbraba dormir con camisa, Salí de mi habitación con la intención de darme una ducha para despertar ya que todavía estaba somnoliento pero justo antes de llegar a mi destino me tope con Artemis.

El cual soltó un grito cuando me vio y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado sonrojado justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle entro Seiya.

-Artemis te oí…-dijo mi hermano asustado el cual al verme bufo y se quito su camiseta la cual me aventó en el rostro-Healer no seas tan exhibicionista, tapate por favor-estaba a punto de maldecirle cuando algo llamo mi atención, un minuto me llamo Healer.

Corrí hasta el espejo de la sala en el cual me refleje y cuando fui consciente de que mis senos estaban al aire me cubrí sonrojada ¿pero qué demonio pasó?

-alguien me explica…-comenzó Artemis-¿Por qué rayos Yaten tiene la apariencia de Healer?-pregunto serio

-porque esta también es mi personalidad-susurre aunque fui consciente de que el me escuchó- no puede ser, se supone que no pasaría ahora ¿Por qué?-me pregunte frustrado-¿Qué se supone que me ponga?-

-Yaten digo Healer no es el momento, hay que pensar que vamos hacer-dijo molesto mi hermano- además que hay que avisarle del cambio a Azula-continuo

-¿Azula? ¿Cambio? No entiendo-dijo Artemis

-luego te explicamos ¿tienes algo de Ropa de Luna?-dijo de ponto Seiya, Artemis rápidamente se sonrojo. No era un secreto para nosotros que Luna luego estaba en la habitación de él.

-si-respondió apenado, Seiya le hizo una señal y el fue a su habitación de la cual rápidamente salió con unas prendas femeninas

-bromeas ¿verdad?-dije molesta- quiero a Luna pero…-

-no es lo que piensas ella compro esto ayer y lo olvido aquí- se explico Artemis

-cámbiate rápido iremos de compras-

Seiya se alejo rumbo al teléfono en el cual trataba de comunicarse con Azula, aun no sabíamos cómo funcionaba esto de nuestros alter egos pero era mejor estar preparados si ya me estaba pasando a mi, pronto le pasaría a Azula con Taiki o a Seiya con Fighter.

 **POV Rei**

Ya había pasado varios días después de enterarme del compromiso de Serena con Seiya y aun no entendía como había pasado esto.

Hace tan solo unos meses ella estaba felizmente con Darien, ahora resulta que este último no está en Japón y ella ahora comprometida con Seiya

¿En qué momento paso? ¿Cuándo llego Seiya? Y lo más importante ¿desde cuándo Serena tenia sentimientos hacia él?

Ya eran alrededor de las once de la mañana cuando camina por el parque N. diez , cuando la vi era ella, era Serena y estaba acompañada de otra rubia junto con una peli negra.

Me acerque segura hasta ella Serena era la única que podía contestar mis preguntas pero conforme me acercaba cada vez mas, sentía que mi ira iba aumentado ¿Cómo podía Serena estar tan tranquila? ¿en qué rayos pensaba?

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca la tome por el brazo girándola hacia mi, me tope con sus ojos celeste frente a frente por fin.

-Rei-susurró Serena

-ahora mismo me vas a explicar muchas cosas Serena-solte furiosa

-Serena no te debe explicaciones- dijo la otra rubia conociendo perfectamente su voz no era otra más que Mina

-claro que me la debe-dije-¿Cómo es esa estupidez que te casas con Seiya?-pregunte

Note la expresión de asombro por parte de ella

-¿Cómo?-trato de preguntar

-ese mismo día me entere todo, estuve ahí-respondí, Serena no se inmuto, siquiera se movió permanecía sosteniéndome la mirada algo que hizo que retrocediera un paso- vi todo Serena, ¿Cómo puedes ser simplemente tan egoísta?-espete. No obtuve una respuesta de ella solo me miraba- ¿acaso no piensas en Rini? ¿en el daño que le ocasionarás a su futuro?-

Serena solo sonrió aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza

-se que ella ya me perdono de corazón-dijo, eso fue suficiente para que mi ira hiciera erupción, sin siquiera pensarlo levante mi mano y le di una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla retroceder unos pasos.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan repentino que para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el suelo, con la mejilla enrojecida. Sentía un terrible ardor en ella, pero no era mas fuerte que el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Levante mi mirada topándome claramente con una mirada enfurecida….

 **POV Serena**

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando Luna, Mina y yo decidimos que el dia de hoy almorzaríamos fuera. Invitamos a los chicos pero Artemis nos había comentado que tenían que salir inmediatamente para la disquera.

Caminamos distraídamente y sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos ya en el parque N. diez

-¿saben chicas?-dijo de pronto Luna- este parque me atrae tantos recuerdos-

Mina y yo nos miramos mutuamente, y era verdad este parque atraía miles de recuerdos casi todos con la chicas con Ami, Reí y Lita. Aunque claro aquí muchas veces nos topamos con Haruka y Michiru, sin contar las interminables citas con Darien.

Si, este lugar estaba plagado de recuerdos, sin darnos cuenta nos adentramos un mas en el parque hasta llegar al sitio en donde me encontré con Seiya, ahora me parecía tan lejanos esos recuerdos y una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo tristeza era quizás o tal vez melancolía, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que si reconocía era que extrañaba a mis amigas, extrañaba a Rei, extrañaba a Ami y la dulce Lita.

-Serena ¿estás bien?-pregunto de pronto Mina sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-si- conteste con una sonrisa, ahora me daba cuenta que ya no era la misma cabeza de chorlito como solía decirme Darien, era diferente ahora, algo sucedió en mi el día que Seiya se había marchado, algo había cambiado ¿Madurez será?

Deje mi estado de ensoñación al sentir como me tomaban del brazo y me hacían girar bruscamente.

-Rei-susurre en voz baja, pude notar en sus ojos su evidente molestia.

-ahora mismo me vas a explicar muchas cosas Serena-dijo con una entonación de furia.

-Serena no te debe explicaciones- replico Mina detrás de mi, a lo cual trate de calmarla con una mirada.

-¡claro que me la debe!-grito Rei-¿Cómo es esa estupidez que te casas con Seiya?-pregunto

Me asombro totalmente su pregunta, era algo que francamente no me esperaba, algo para lo que no estaba preparada… el terrible enfrentamiento contra la Sailor del Fuego…

-¿Cómo?-trate de ganar unos segundos más.

-ese mismo día me entere de todo, estuve ahí-respondió, la observe detenidamente, la vi retroceder un paso - vi todo Serena, ¿Cómo puedes ser simplemente tan egoísta?-espeto… a lo cual simplemente no estuve en condición de responder su pregunta, solo me mantuve ahí parada, mirándola fijamente- ¿acaso no piensas en Rini? ¿en el daño que le ocasionarás a su futuro?-

Rini, mi dulce niña, la hija que ya no tendría al escoger a Seiya por encima de Darien, la cual me deseo lo mejor con mi estrella fugaz y me pidió que luchara por mi amor. Una melancólica sonrisa se me escapo de los labios al recordar mi despedida con ella.

-se que ella me perdono de corazón-dije con tristeza… lo que sucedió después fue tan repentino... cuando tome conciencia de lo que sucedió, note que me encontraba en el suelo con un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla. Busque a Rei con la mirada y la encontré a tan solo unos cuantos metros de igual manera en el suelo y sosteniéndose su mejilla enrojecida….

-¿bombon estas bien?- me pregunto Seiya que se encontraba a mi lado, me envolvió en un abrazo protector, lo senti temblar de irá.

¿Acaso fue Seiya el que abofetio a Rei? No eso no era algo que haría Seiya.

-¿cómo te atrevez a ser capaz de levantar tú mano en contra de tú Princesa?-pregunto molesta una voz femenina.

-todo estará bien, aqui estoy contigo-susurro Seiya en mi oído, observe su rostros y sólo unos segundos pude ver la sentencia de muerte en sus fríos ojos.

Rei aún seguía en shock, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Mire la cara de asombro por parte de Mina y Luna, entonces pude observar un largo cabello platinado.

-Yaten-dijo con un hilo de voz Mina.

Rei se levanto enseguida saliendo del shock y simplemente corrió lejos de nosotros.

-Serena- se acercó Artemis a nosotros y poso su mano en el hombro de Seiya tratando de tranquilizarlo-tú mejilla hay que tratarla se está empezando a inflamar-

Me levanté del suelo con ayuda de mi amada estrella, las facciones de su rostro aún estaban tensas, me miro y su mirada se suavizo.

-hay que regresar al departamento- dijo una voz femenina, gire un poco para observar la dueña de dicha voz, era Yaten con su forma femenina de Sailor Healer.

Justo un dia antes de nuestro concierto el enfrentamiento con Rei se dio, sabía con exactitud que esto pasaría un día pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, la herida de mi corazón causada por la despedida de Rini apenas se estaba cerrando...

-¿es verdad eso? Princesa...-pregunto una voz conocida para mi, parecía ser que el destino se anteponia.

-Hotaru-dijo Luna triste, observe lo diferente que estaba la guerrera más joven de todas las Sailors.

La última vez que nos vimos tenia la aparencia de una niña de 5 años ahora ella vestía el típico uniforme de secundaria el mismo que yo use sólo unos años atrás.

-es verdad- contesté, noté como Mina y Luna tomaban sus posiciones detrás de mi, Hotaru tan solo me observó unos segundos pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-ya veo-susurro levemente, verla llorando tan frágil y vulnerable me dio un vuelco el corazón. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, un recuerdo lejano me asaltó, un recuerdo que no era mio, un recuerdo de la Neo Reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal, en el cual la más joven de todas las Sailors sacrificada su vida en un intentó fallido de vencer al enemigo.

Respondi su gesto, abrazandola tambien, cuando un suave calor se posiciono en mi corazón, para cuando abrí mis ojos y me separe se ella, Hotaru ya no vestía el uniforme de la secundaria, ahora ella vestía un hermoso vestido de tirantes color morado con toques de color lila, sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes del mismo color del vestido, en su cuello un bello collar con un cristal morado, su cabello había crecido levemente llegando este hasta sus hombros, las facciones de su rostro se afinaron y en su frente el símbolo de su planeta.

-Bienvenida seas Princesa de Saturno- dijo Luna

Hotaru se mostraba algo confundida observando su hermoso vestido cuando de pronto en sus manos apareció su arma, observó por unos segundos a Seiya y luego atacó.

Rápidamente Seiya esquivó su ataque, Hotaru no se mostró sorprendida y nuevamente corrió hasta el atacando.

-detente Hotaru-ordene más está me ignoro. Una nueva ola de ataques uno tras otro Seiya intentaba esquivarlos.

-vamos ¿no intentará al menos transformarte?- pregunto Hotaru bajando su arma.

-No-respondió Seiya-no pienso lastimar a una de las personas más queridas de mi bombon-

-Seiya ten cuidado- grito Healer.

Busque con la mirada a Luna y Mina estas se encontraban detrás de mi observando el enfrentamiento, Mina transformada en Princesa a lado de ella estaba Luna acompañada de Artemis.

-¿aún cuando una de nosotras trate de lastimar a la princesa?- pregunto seria.

-lo siento bombon-dijo Seiya mirándome-pero no pienso permitir que nadie te lastimé de nuevo y eso incluye a las chicas- finalizó mirando a Hotaru-yo protegere a bombon por encima de mi propia vida y sí es necesario enfrentarme a cada una de ustedes lo haré-

-¿serías capaz de derramar hasta la última gota de tú sangre por protegerla?-

Un escalofrio recorrió toda mi columna, yo sabía la respuesta, la sabía perfectamente y no solo por los recuerdos de la Neo Reina, sí no porque Seiya ya lo había hecho antes cuando una de las Sailors que estaban bajo el control de Galaxia me atacó por la espalda y Seiya corrió hasta mi protegiendome con su propio cuerpo.

-sí- contesto, en un rápido movimiento Hotaru se acerco a Seiya pero este leyendo sus movimientos se quedo inmóvil para después en un rápido movimiento desarmó a Hotaru.

Está lo miro sorprendida, sonrio complicida, camino tranquilamente hacia mi y se reverencio.

-mi amor y mi lealtad siempre sera hacia usted Princesa Serenity-dijo, se levanto y miro una vez más a Seiya-joven Seiya, discúlpeme sólo queria probar que tan valiente era usted-continuo- se que mi princesa estará en buenas manos, las de un guerrero, alguien que ve por sus camaradas y no espera que peleen por el-finalizó

-pequeña, lamento lo de tú amiga-dijo Seiya acercándose a Hotaru, se arrodillo quedando a la altura de ella y sorpresivamente la envolvió en un abrazo-nadie debería vivir en soledad, lamento quitarte a tan querida amiga pero yo amo a tú princesa a mi bombon y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, no te puedo asegurar a que Rini nazca como mi hija pero yo te ofrezco a que ninguna de ustedes viva de nuevo en soledad-

-Seiya- susurre con las evidentes lágrimas en mi rostro.

-gracias- Hotaru llorando le dijo a Seiya.

Un hermoso brillo la envolvió y quedó vistiendo nuevamente su uniforme de la secundaria de Juuban

-ahora entiendo muchas cosas mamá Serena-comentó Hotaru- entre ello que mamá Setsuna alla llegado a casa y el hecho que tomara nuevamente el cuerpo de 12 años-

-Haruka y Michiru ¿lo saben?- pregunto Artemis

-no papá y mamá Michiru no lo saben, estoy viviendo con mi papá hace unas semanas Setsuna llegó con nosotros- contestó.

-por favor...-comenzó Mina

-lo se... ellas lo sabrán a su tiempo- interrumpio-mamá Serena, no llores se que Rini al menos es feliz-

-conejo tú mejillas se empieza a inflamar-dijo Healer, Mina aún la miraba sorprendida pero trataba de disimular.

-es hora de marcharnos-dijo Hotaru-nos vemos despues ¿verdad?-pregunto

-sí-respondi, Hotaru trato de sonreír y se despidió con la mano para despues desaparecer de mi vista.

-vamos bombon- dijo Seiya tomándome de la mano, el camino hacia el departamento se me hizo tan corto que sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentada en el sillón.

Luna y Artemis desaparecieron despues de que llegamos y Mina y Healer tenian una conversación pendiente.

Así que una vez más Seiya y yo nos quedamos solos en el departamento, me llevó hasta mi cuarto donde me recoste, Seiya trataba mi mejillas con ungueto. En un abrir y cerrar se ojos el sol se oculto detrás de las nubes que trajeron a su pasó una tormenta, exactamente como yo me sentía.

 _ **Comienzo del Lemmon (por favor sí eres sensible evita leer este lemmon ya que corres riesgos de sufrir alucinaciones Jajaja ok no)**_

Seiya salió un momento de la habitación, me levanté para observar la tormenta y sin evitarlo nuevas lágrimas asaltaron mi rostro. Demasiadas emociones para un sólo dia.

-bombon te traje un poco de té- dijo Seiya entrando con una taza, se acerco y me la ofrecio-bebe hará que te relajes-

-Seiya ¿de verdad me amas?- no tenia ni idea porque le estába haciendo esa pregunta.

-por supuesto, eres mi vida, el sol que ilumina mis días, el aire que respiro- dijo dejando aún lado la taza de té, se acercó y tomo mi barbilla con sus suaves dedos- eres el motivo y la razón de mi existir-finalizó mirándome a los ojos.

-entonces besame-dije con lágrimas en mi rostro- hazme sentir con sólo un beso todo lo importante que soy para ti y todo lo que me amas-

-no puedo-susurro de pronto-porque para ello necesitaria toda la eternidad-poso suavemente sus labios en los mios, fue un beso dulce lleno de amor, sus manos viajaron lentamente por mi espalda me atrajo hacia el aún mas para profundizar el beso, tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire.

-te amo bombon-susurro Seiya sobre mis labios, delicadamente limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro y me recosto en la cama para despues acostarse el también.

Una nueva sesión de besos se dio lugar, poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo, la boca de Seiya en mi cuello mordiendolo suavemente, sus manos acariciando mis pechos.

-Seiya-gemi su nombre.

-eres tan hermosa-susurro Seiya en mi oído-tan cálida-Nos besamos de nuevo, cálidas carecías por parte de los dos, los suaves labios de Seiya en mis senos y sín previo aviso invadio mi ser. Lentos movimientos por parte de los dos, la mirada del zafiro de sus ojos sobre los míos-eres mia-me susurro

-eternamente tuya- le susurre antes de fundirnos en un nuevo beso, más apasionado, más profundo.

Suaves gemidos salían de mi boca, las embestidas de Seiya comenzaron a ir un poco mas rápidas mientras jugaba con mis senos.

Sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba junto con la excitación

-te amo Seiya - dije sobre sus labios, tomo posesión de mis labios callando mi propio gemido de placer.

Una cálida sensación en mi vientre, la humedad de nuestras bocas, la danza sincronizada de nuestras lenguas, los movimientos acelerados de la pelvis de él, sin evitarlo enrede mis piernas con las suyas.

-te amo Serena, mi bombon-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Seiya me volvió a besar está vez suavemente un gemido ahogado en salió de su boca y entonces lo senti, el calor y el cosquilleo que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo llegando los dos a un explosivo climax.

Seiya se recosto sobre mi pecho podía sentir las rápidas palpitaciones de mi corazón combinadas con las de él.

No me di cuenta en que momento la tormenta término, lo que sí sabía es que no importa lo que pase o lo que pueda suceder de lo único que estába segura era que Seiya siempre estará a mi lado.

 **Notas** **de la Autora**

Hola niñas y niños, ando por aquí con una nueva actualización.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquell s lectores me apoyan muchas gracias por sus Review y su Follow, lector anónimo se que estas ahí….manifiéstate jajaja

 _ **Avance del próximo cap.**_

\- Healer y Mina

-El concierto de Usagi y Venus

-¿Enamorado? ¿Que le pasa al príncipe de la Tierra?

-Las clases comienzan.

-¿Cual es tú mayor sueño? Haruka y Michiru


End file.
